


【授权翻译】Lucky 阿福 BY earlgreytea68

by CoraT



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Babyfic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoraT/pseuds/CoraT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur捡到一个小婴儿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2585522) by [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/pseuds/earlgreytea68). 



> 感谢我亲爱的beta君黄瓜大人！  
> 本文为earlgreytea68太太的授权翻译，喜欢的话麻烦点进原文点个kudos写个评啦XD  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2585522

**第一章**  
  
Arthur在肾上腺素飙升中狂奔，现在他绝不能停下来。子弹已经从Eames的腿上取下来，伤口也好好缝合上， Arthur为此给了后巷那家黑诊所的医生一大笔钱，但Eames还是没有醒过来，他的呼吸依然又粗又浅， Arthur神经紧绷着，完全无法放松下来。他走过一个又一个窗户，抽出枪，打开保险栓，警惕着任何可能在跟踪他们的人。Arthur一直拖着完全帮不上一点忙的Eames，他必须非常非常的小心谨慎——不因为Eames身负重伤，而且他还得努力不让自己因为Eames流了一地的血、口中那些含糊不清的毫无意义的话、压在他身上的重量以及紧贴着他颈侧的脸而分神。  
  
绕着窗户走了一圈后，Arthur终于走过来检查Eames的状况。他紧张地注视着Eames的脸，手抚过他的额头。“医生”说他得好好照顾Eames让他熬过这次发热。Arthur不觉得Eames很烫，因为他找来的这个该死的藏身小屋又封闭又闷热，而屋外无休止地下着倾盆大雨。  
  
Arthur叹了口气，继续回去绕着窗户盯梢，直到Eames翻身，发出一声微弱的呻吟。  
  
Arthur立刻回到他身边，抓过他刚买的水瓶，蹲在他身旁喊道：“Eames？Eames！”Eames没有回应，于是Arthur把手放在他脸侧，试着摇醒他，让他清醒过来。“Eames。”  
  
Eames的睫毛扇了扇，然后慢慢睁开双眼。他凝视着Arthur，仿佛每一眼都让他痛苦不堪。于是，他又马上闭上了双眼。“Arthur。” Eames用力地发出声，尽管通常情况下Arthur一定会溺死在Eames完全忽略掉R的性感口音里，但此刻的他已经顾不上了。  
  
“嗯。听着，你得喝点什么，但我这里只有一瓶。你能自己喝吗？”  
  
“伏特加吗？”Eames咕哝着。  
  
Arthur想放松地大笑，但又想到真的放松下来他大概会大声哭出来，这只会让目前的状况变得更加糟糕。“抱歉，还真不是。晚点我会给你带点伏特加的。”  
  
“你得给我弄点伏特加，有助于阻止伤口感染。”Eames费劲地说着。  
  
“喝下去可是起不了作用的。”Arthur把水瓶举到Eames嘴边。  
  
Eames试着咽下去一小口水，嘟囔着Arthur根本听不清的话，然后整个人看上去又像是塌下去一点，而实际上他已经是在躺着了。仿佛他已经用尽了全身的力量来抬起头喝水。  
  
Arthur看着Eames惨白的脸，他从没见过Eames能把如此皲裂的嘴唇抿得这么紧。“有多痛？”他细声问道。  
  
“还行，”Eames说，“我能撑得住。”  
  
“你能吞得下镇痛药吗？我只有这个了。”  
  
接着是一阵漫长的沉默。Arthur几乎以为Eames又昏迷过去了。接着Eames开口：“我想我吞不下。”  
  
“好吧。”Arhur坐在地板上紧挨着Eames躺着的那张沙发，把枪放在腿上。“你会好起来的。”他轻声细语地说着，试图安抚Eames。  
  
Eames看起来睡着了，没有听到这句话。  
  
***  
  
Eames再次醒过来的时候，从他第一句说出口的话可以看出来，他似乎清醒了一些：“你看起来真是糟透了。”  
  
“谢谢，”Arthur干巴巴地说着，“信不信，你的样子比我更糟糕。拜托你，就当为了我喝多点水吧。”他小心翼翼地往Eames唇上斜着水瓶。  
  
“你上一次睡着是什么时候？”Eames刚咽下了一小口就立刻问道。  
  
这真让人烦躁， Eames本应一幅悲惨兮兮的样子，可他却眼神敏锐地看着Arthur。而Arthur想他本应高兴才对，已经退烧的Eames看起来好多了，眼睛明亮、阴霾尽散。但他实在是高兴不起来。于是他老实说：“我不知道。再喝多点。”  
  
Eames又喝了一口，然后说：“你应该去睡个觉。”  
  
“不行，”Arthur回答，“我得先确定我们是不是已经完全脱身。”  
  
“我睡了多久？”Eames问。  
  
又是一个好问题。什么事都撞上一起了，外面那阴雨连绵的天气意味着每个白昼看起来都跟夜晚差不多。Arthur说：“不知道。这不重要。再喝点。”  
  
Eames乖乖照做：“去睡个觉。我来盯梢。”  
  
Arthur不屑地哼了一声。“行，好啊。”  
  
“我说真的。我感觉好多了。”  
  
“Eames，你差点死了，好吗？那子弹射穿了你的大动脉。你流了一吨的血。你需要休息，需要好好恢复身体。”  
  
“我又不是要起来跳舞，”Eames说，“我就躺着而已，如果有人出现了我就叫你。现在快把枪给我。”  
  
Arthur抬了抬眉毛。“不必了。你显然脑子不大好使。你会不小心走火然后把咱们两个都射死的。”  
  
“如果我还有力气的话，现在你看到的就是我的白眼了。妈的快把枪给我，Arthur。”  
  
Arthur迟疑着，他已经精疲力竭了，终于意识到他现在的状态对他们两个而言都没什么好处。于是他把枪递给Eames，”让我看看你能不能打开保险栓然后重新关上。        ”  
  
Eames说道。“噢，噢，亲爱的。我好像忘了要怎么开始了。你能不能给我示范一次，Arthur，我最最亲爱的darling，拜托？看来我的伤让我废掉了呢。”  
  
“闭嘴，”Arthur说道。“我只是想确定你的手和眼能不能协调好而已。我可不想把你拉进这浑水然后眼睁睁地看着你因为走火而失手弄死自己。”  
  
Eames叹了口气，打开保险栓再关上。“满意了没？”  
  
尽管动作没有平时干净利落，但起码还不算太糟糕，再加上Arthur真的需要好好睡一觉。“很满意，”他说道，“你要发誓如果出什么事你会立刻叫——”  
  
“Arthur，我是被射中哪个位置？”Eames充满耐性地打断他的话。  
  
Arthur警惕地瞪了他一下。“腿上。Eames——”  
  
“不是脑袋。所以我的脑袋还是运作良好的，我向你保证。”  
  
Arthur看着他，不得不承认他说的有道理：“你的脑袋从没有良好运作过。”然后把外套大衣叠成一团当枕头，躺在地板上。  
  
“快睡吧，Arthur。”Eames说。  
  
***  
  
一闭上眼Arthur就睡着了。  
  
他觉得自己已经很久没好好睡一觉了，直到他在Eames的呼唤声中醒了过来。  
  
Arthur绷起神经，立刻坐起来进入战斗模式。  
  
“不，”Eames喊道，声音听起来疲惫透顶，“没有紧急状况。”他的话听起来比Arthur入睡前更口齿不清。  
  
Arthur眨眨眼赶走睡意，然后靠向沙发上的Eames。“你还好吧？”他伸手摸Eames的额头，没有发烧。  
  
“我没事，”Eames说，“只是他妈的累得受不了。都怪这天杀的枪伤。”他像个小屁孩一样抱怨着。  
  
“是啊。真是太不方便了。”Arthur附和着。他突然想在Eames额头上印下一个充满爱意的吻，但最后还是努力把这个完全不合逻辑的冲动压下去。他抽出Eames手中无力地握住的那把枪，放在自己的膝盖上。接着他说：“睡吧。现在轮到我值班了，你可以回去睡了。”  
  
Eames反抗着眼皮上沉重的睡意。“才没过多久，你根本还没睡够。”  
  
“别担心。在你醒来之前我都不会有事的。你睡之前能不能就当帮帮我，再喝一点点？”  
  
Eames又抿了一小口，Arthur想大概已经足够了。他再次靠在沙发上，身心疲惫，但起码不像之前那种累得动不了的程度。  
  
Eames迷糊地喊着：“Arthur？”  
  
“我在这儿。”Arthur回答，免得Eames慌起来。Arthur以前也中过枪伤，但没有Eames这次这么严重，但他记得那次他花了多长时间才让自己不再头晕，花了多长时间才能摆脱药物和病痛。  
  
“谢谢你。”Eames说。  
  
“谢谢你没有死。”过了没多久，Arthur回答。  
  
“乐意为你效劳。”Eames朦胧中说道。  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
“你在慢慢好起来。”Arthur一边对Eames说，一边哄他喝多点水。  
  
“听起来好像你很意外似的。”Eames评价说。他的声音还是充满疲倦，虽然不像以前那样活泼得让人恶心，但他还是比之前多清醒了一段时间，而Arthur每次检查伤口的时候都觉得他似乎在慢慢愈合。  
  
“你可不是那个得在你昏迷不醒的时候得接住你的人。”Arthur干巴巴地回答。  
  
“我很抱歉，”Eames说道，Arthur避开他的眼神，把水又递了过去，假装那时候自己没有手足无措一样，“谢谢你那时候接住我。你本可以让我倒在地上放下不管的。”  
  
“我怎么可能这么做，Eames，”失去耐性的Arthur咬牙切齿说着，“而且我认为你不该拿这种事开玩笑，你想象不出当时的状况有多危险，好吗？”  
  
Arthur知道Eames的眼睛傻傻定在他身上，眼神里充满了震惊， Arthur不知道此时此刻他外露了多少情绪。  
  
“你在担心我。”Eames总结道。  
  
“我怎么可能不担心，Eames。”话音刚落，Arthur把眼前的一缕头发拨到脑后。他的头发已经很久没正经地洗过、梳好、上发胶了。这里的湿度让它完全卷翘起来变得一团糟。  
  
“最后肯定会没事的。你把领带当成止血带给我绑上了，是吧？”  
  
“那可是爱马仕，”Arthur惨兮兮地承认，“你欠我一大笔帐。”  
  
“是啊，”Eames又笑了一下，“我欠你不少，说实话。谢谢你。”  
  
Arthur尴尬地点了下头，走到窗户旁看向外面。雨暂时停了下来，街上还是到处都浸水了，雨季让它就压根没干过。看着Eames已经差不多脱离了危险，他感觉自己的肾上腺素又一点点上升了。  
  
他说：“我得跑出去补点货。如果可以我会尽量给你带多点止痛药。”  
  
“请务必带到。”Eames殷勤地说道。  
  
“你独自呆在这儿能照顾好自己吗？”Arthur说。  
  
“Darling，我不是什么病秧子。”  
  
“你还真是。你现在完全符合病秧子定义的每一个字。”  
  
“走吧，”Eames没好气地说，“给我带点天赐的玉露琼浆（译注：the nectar of god，神之花蜜，指酒）。我会努力让自己活下来，不浪费你花在我身上的精力的。”  
  
“我真想不明白自己为什么要救你。”Arthur扯着谎。  
  
Eames看了他一眼，他那经典的“我知道你为什么要救我”的表让Arthur吓了一大跳。  
  
紧接着Arthur一脚踏进那条雨后湿漉漉的街道。  
  
一个小时后，之前还在酝酿中的大雨又下了起来。雨势滂沱，Arthur抱着食物、水以及止痛药，往房子的方向走。他尽可能地迂回在小巷子中，以躲过任何潜在的追杀者。  
  
就在这时他听到了。一开始只是淹没在雨中的模糊声音，Arthur想也许只是自己的幻听。接着声音越来越响亮，Arthur越走越近，哭声越发清晰，最后他站在一堆垃圾前面，知道里面肯定有个婴儿在哭泣。  
  
Arthur环顾四周。这是条无人居住的小巷，雨依然下得很大，他不能让这个哭泣的小婴儿就这么呆在这堆垃圾里。  
  
于是他放下手上的东西，把小婴儿从垃圾堆里挖出来。它包裹在一块肮脏的破布里，哭得脑袋瓜都要掉了似的。它看着Arthur，哭泣声更加响亮，这让把它从堆积成山的废弃木箱和纸盒里挖出来的Arthur更加心虚。  
  
这孩子那么小，那么轻，一刻不停地啜泣着。Arthur小心翼翼地抱着它，压根不知道该怎么抱婴儿，他只想着要不摔着它，怎么也比把它扔在一堆垃圾里要好得多。Arthur看着怀里的宝宝，思考了一会儿，然后慢慢抱起剩下的补给品，给还在哭个不停的宝宝挪着位置，然后慢慢地走向最近的一扇门。  
  
他迅速敲了敲门，但没有任何人应门。又敲了敲。还是没人回应。  
  
他皱紧眉头，走到下一家。敲门，没有人应答。  
  
眉头皱得更紧了，他继续走向下一家，思考着是否该继续敲下去。但这次门开了。  
  
开门的老妇人看着他怀中哭泣的婴儿。她吓得瞳孔放大，然后把门在他面前甩上，他甚至还没来得及说一个字。  
  
Arthur低头看着孩子说：“你究竟是谁，哼？为什么没有人愿意碰你？”  
  
宝贝继续哭着。  
  
Arthur跨着大步向Eames的方向走着，哭声依然震耳欲聋的宝宝则稳稳地躺在他的臂弯中。  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
宝宝并没有一路哭个不停。走到一半的时候，它似乎自己意识到哭泣根本毫无意义，于是停了下来。Arthur一开始生怕自己可能无意中弄死了它，低头瞄了一眼，只发现宝宝正在打量着他，仿佛在思考这个抱着自己的家伙究竟是个什么人。Arthur想告诉它自己可是刚刚才把它从垃圾堆里解救出来，但又想到这很可能会伤害到它的感情，把它又弄哭。于是他让它好好地躺在怀里，无声地评估着自己。  
  
他回到小屋里，发现Eames正把筹码从指节间拨弄着。Eames看着他，然后视线回到自己的筹码上，接着说道：“我想我的伤口一定是感染了。”  
  
Arthur还没来得及放下手上的包裹、处理这婴儿，就立刻警觉地瞪着他。“什么？为什么？出什么事了？”  
  
“我幻视了。我觉得我一定烧迷糊了。居然看到你好像手上抱着个婴儿。”  
  
Arthur看着他皱了皱眉，然后走过去。“我的确抱着个婴儿。”  
  
Eames万分震惊地看着这个小婴儿。”你出去是去买吃的喝的，”Eames提醒他，“你现在的意思是要我们吃了这婴儿吗？”  
  
“我在垃圾堆里找到它。”Arthur解释说。“它在哭。”  
  
“所以你就在想，‘你猜谁擅长照顾这婴儿？当然是我跟Eames了’！”  
  
“没有其他可以照顾它的人了。没有人愿意告诉我有关它的事。”  
  
“第一，我觉得这孩子不是个它。第二……”Eames拖长调子，死死看着这个婴儿。  
  
“第二？”一秒后Arthur提醒道。  
  
“它在对我笑。”  
  
Arthur低头看着这孩子，它的确对着Eames笑。毫无疑问。毫无疑问这孩子一定会他妈的对Eames一见钟情。但紧接着它回过头看着Arthur，笑容更加灿烂，小拳头打了他一下，然后咯咯地笑起来。“哦，我的天呐，”Arthur震惊了，“我想这个小宝贝喜欢我们。”  
  
宝宝来回看着他们两个，挥舞着小手咯咯地笑得十分开心。  
  
“它真可爱。”Eames赞同着，然后把头靠向孩子仔细地研究起来。  
  
小婴儿对着Eames吹了个泡泡，糊了他一脸口水。  
  
Eames眯着眼擦掉脸上的唾沫。  
  
“我爱死这孩子了。”Arthur宣告着，甚至没想要掩饰自己的幸灾乐祸。  
  
“你做了个糟透了的选择，”Eames对小婴儿说，“你应该跟我统一战线才对。”  
  
婴儿对着他吵闹地大笑起来。  
  
“不，说真的，这孩子可真他妈是个天才。”Arthur愉悦地说着。  
  
“这是你亲生的吧？”Eames怀疑地问道。“它一定有你的DNA。只有Arthur DNA才会对我的魅力免疫。”  
  
“这个小宝贝本来就讨人喜欢。它只是觉得你是个大白痴，真是世上最聪明的宝宝。你能不能先抱一下？”  
  
“只要你别对我干出什么事。”Eames对着小婴儿说道。  
  
小婴儿把拳头塞进嘴巴里咕咕地叫着。  
  
“我无法相信这宝宝。”Eames怀疑地说着，但还是把它放在大腿上。  
  
Arthur完全无视他，走到刚刚抱着的袋子边上，翻出止痛药和水递给Eames。  
  
“谢谢。”Eames说。他甚至没抬起头来，只是沉思着看着怀里的婴儿。  
  
“你觉得它多大了？”Arthur问。  
  
“为什么你会觉得我会对婴儿无所不知？”  
  
“因为你认为自己什么都知道。”  
  
“Arthur可真搞笑，是不是？”Eames对小婴儿说。  
  
小婴儿又对他吹了个口水泡。  
  
“我真想不通为什么这个宝宝这么恨我，”Eames抱怨着抬头看Arthur，“你接下来有什么计划？”  
  
“我没有计划。”Arthur坦承说。  
  
“你没有计划。”Eames重复着。  
  
“闭嘴。”Arthur自卫地说着。  
  
“你永远都有个计划的。”  
  
“我可没料到要对在垃圾堆里遇到个弃婴这种事想个计划。”  
  
“呃，那你得赶紧想个计划出来了。你要怎么喂这宝宝？怎么解决尿布问题？”  
  
Arthur叹了口气，看向窗外的大雨说：“你说我出去再买点什么的话你能帮我看着它吗？”  
  
“Arthur，”Eames说道，“我们不能养宝宝。”  
  
“我们当然不可能养。但你说我现在能怎么办？”          
  
“我不知道。或者把它送去医院？”宝宝挪了一下，而Eames也挪了一下试着让它躺得舒服点。  
  
Arthur靠着墙上，交叉手臂，不高兴地想着。“去医院的话他们会问一大堆问题的。”  
  
“Arthur，扔下它就。你不是擅长逃跑吗，你能拖着一个可以算是死掉的我迅速逃离。过来抱走你的宝宝，它不舒服。”  
  
Arthur走过去，从Eames的大腿上把孩子抱起来。它给了他一个大大的快乐的笑容。“它去了医院会遇到什么事？”Arthur问。  
  
“大概会有些擅长包尿布和泡奶粉的医生教授照顾它。”  
  
“也许，但它只是个宝宝。它需要一个家。”Arthur抱着孩子转过来，让Eames看到它脸上那灿烂的笑容。 你怎么能把这么一个笑容遗弃某间甚至可能没有足够资源照顾好它的医院？  
  
“Arthur，”Eames说道，“你是在向我求婚，让我跟你一起照顾这孩子吗？”  
  
Arthur对着他皱了皱眉。“不。你能不能正经一秒钟？”  
  
“我非常正经。现在我才是那个有理智的人。老实说我不喜欢这样。变回以前那个充满理智的Arthur吧，好吗？”  
  
“或者我们可以给它找个家。”Arthur看着这双水汪汪黑漆漆的大眼睛，满怀希望地提议道。  
  
“所以你现在要成立个收养机构了，是不是？”  
  
“不，我只是……我才是那个找到这孩子的人，它是我的责任。就像是，某种宿命一样。”  
  
Eames盯着他。“宿命？”他说道。“宿命？”他又看了一眼手上的筹码，然后低声说着，“我真搞不懂为什么我竟然不是在做梦。”  
  
“省省你剩下的表演吧。把孩子抱回去，我得出去再弄点东西回来。”  
  
Eames接过孩子说：“你突然间居然相信宿命了？我跟你说过了宿命是命中注定我们得一起上床，那时你可从来都没相信过这玩意。”  
  
“原谅Eames吧，”Arthur对宝宝说，“他可真是烦得要死，但是你得学会无视他口中说出的百分之九十的话。”  
  
小婴儿伸手戳了戳Arthur的鼻子。  
  
Arthur对着它笑了。


	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**  
  
“不是说你不够可爱。”Eames对宝宝说。  
  
Eames姿势别扭地躺在沙发上，宝宝坐在Eames鼓起的肚皮上啃着自己的手，凝视着他沉思着。  
  
“只是Arthur已经天杀的失去理智了。我想他大概被我差点死掉这件事逼得崩溃了。”  
  
宝宝看上去仅仅是对Eames差点死掉的故事礼貌性地表示兴趣。  
  
“我猜你也是差点死掉，”Eames接着说，“这样被扔到垃圾堆里。这至少说明我们还是有共同点的，救了我们的都是Arthur。但我从来没想过的是，可能Arthur真的有某种救世主情结。他的职责范围基本上可以概括成：拯救每一个白痴。顺便说一句，这可就是你自己挑选的最爱的男人。他会让你在日落前学会系领带的，记住我的话吧。”  
  
宝宝看起来并不在意，反而好像对Eames没有领带这事相当鄙视。Eames不明白这宝宝怎么这么快已经能这么出色地模仿Arthur。  
  
“我们可不能养你，”Eames说道，“我不知道Arthur究竟在想些什么，但我们不能……”Eames停了下来，因为……也许Arthur想的只是独自抚养这孩子；也许Arthur的眼里根本没有“我们”，从来都没有过，Arthur自己一个人就能出色地完成所有任务了。  
  
自从遇见Arthur以来，Eames第一次开始思考Arthur会退休的可能性。Arthur很可能会把他救回来的孩子带走，然后带回他其中一间房子里，然后……成为某个有声望的、非常平凡的男人。  
  
Eames目瞪口呆地看着这宝宝，它看起来对Eames的顿悟非常不感兴趣。Arthur不会退休的，对吧？Arthur热爱他的工作。Arthur非常擅长这项工作。Arthur可以无视四下的混乱，独自扛着枪靠做前哨维生。Arthur不会……  
  
如果Arthur真的退休了，Eames怎么办？他会失去找到Arthur的机会，他没办法再收买Arthur的团队，让他们随便想个借口把自己这个伪装者招进去。长久以来，Eames已经习惯了靠自己的能力在Arthur需要的时候成为他的日常节目。  
  
“我觉得Arthur不会退休。”他对宝宝说着，好像宝宝在反驳他一样。宝宝的确一脸怀疑的表情。“他不会离开我的。”接着他因为自己刚刚说出口的话而吓白了脸。“噢，我的天呐，别跟他说我对你说过这些话。操。我好像嗑那些……廉价又可怕的止痛药之类的……嗑太嗨了……”Eames惊呆了。他真的在思考Arthur会离开盗梦行业，离开他吗？噢，天呐。  
  
Eames用脑袋轻轻撞了撞沙发扶手，接着对宝宝说，“喂，我猜Arthur应该没有对你说过什么关于我的话，对吧？他有没有刚好跟你说过他疯狂地迷恋着我？”  
  
宝宝吧嗒吧嗒地说着话。  
  
Eames皱眉。“我听不懂什么意思。你可真没用。”  
  
宝宝又对他吐了个口水泡。  
  
“这招已经过时了，”Eames告诉它，“你就不能想点新的把戏吗？”  
  
宝宝继续回他一个泡泡。  
  
“上帝啊，你怎么这么像Arthur，如果不是因为知道Arthur根本没时间跟人上床的话，我一定会坚信你的父亲就是Arthur。”Eames抱怨着。当然不是说对这个怀疑生气。不过，谁知道呢。  
  
他挪了一点点，试着再躺下去一点。他的腿因为疼痛而抽搐着，止痛药根本一点用都没有，现在还有个宝宝在他身上又爬又滚。不过，事实上，他挪动的时候会让宝宝向前倒，然后宝宝会自然地窝在他的胸口，就像它早习惯这么似的。小婴儿窝成一个柔软、温暖的肉团，带着显而易见的快乐自言自语地吧啦吧啦叫着，于是Eames让自己的忧虑沉到了下去，说：“操，你可真可爱。”  
  
Eames从来没那掌握那个让Arthur失去理智堕入爱河的关键。而这个宝宝可能已经不费力气的做到了，入睡前Eames这么想着。  
  
***  
  
Arthur被淋成落汤鸡回来时，映入眼帘的是Eames和宝宝睡在一起的这一幕。  
  
一开始他很生气，因为这意味着任何人都可以随随便便闯进来杀了他们两个。  
  
接着他跟自己说起码他俩都还活着，尽管有人可以轻而易举杀掉他俩，但事实上没有发生，然后他坐在地板上，身上的雨水滴落流成一个Arthur形的水坑。他看着宝宝趴在Eames的胸膛上，静静观察着Eames睡着时候的样子。Arthur见识过不同情况下Eames的状态和形象，但他从未见过这样的他，也不太清楚怎么会变成这样。  
  
Eames翻了个身，眨开眼睛，看着Arthur说：“噢，是你，真好。”然后再次闭上眼睛。  
  
“是我。你可真是个非常模范的守护者。”  
  
Eames咯咯地笑了。“我没想过会睡着的。你还有止痛药吗？”  
  
“有。”Arthur说着，俯身看着Eames，Eames的脸色看起来比平时还苍白一点。Arthur伸手摸Eames的额头，然后递过水和止痛药，但似乎没怎么发热。  
  
“我没事。”Eames说着，把手从宝宝身上抽出来接过药片，然后是水，他的声音听起来虚弱又疲惫。“不过是痛得要死。如果可以的话我简直会为了拿到吗啡去杀人。”  
  
“我应该给你带点的。”Arthur担忧地说着，接着去检查Eames的伤口。  
  
“我可不想让你为了给我偷药而被捕。”Eames说。  
  
“好像我偷药就一定会被抓一样。”Arthur反驳。  
  
“我不想失去意识。”Eames补充道，“吗啡会让我的脑袋一团糟，更何况现在你带回来这么个宝宝来让我们照顾。别再盯着我的腿了。”  
  
Arthur没有再看他的腿，转而坐到一块没有被他滴湿的地板上。“宝宝看起来很不错。我来接手就好。”  
  
“它是个天使。”Eames说。  
  
“我知道。”为怕吵醒宝宝，Arthur特意放低声音。“我知道我离开的时候你会把它抢到你这边的。”  
  
Eames呛了一下。“我以为我只是把这可怜的小家伙念叨得累坏了。”  
  
“你的声线就是你的致命吸引力所在。”Arthur评价道。  
  
“我的确有一把好声音。”Eames对他笑了笑。“你出去一趟收获得怎么样？”  
  
Arthur指着他带回来的那堆东西，举起不同种类的纸尿裤。“你知道他们的尺寸都不一样吗？”  
  
“是吗？哈。我想这也很合理。”  
  
“而且我还找到了奶粉，还有几个奶瓶。我还给它买了个玩具。”Arthur举起玩具。  
  
Eames看着他说道。“这是给猫的玩具吧？”  
  
“他们只有这个了。你说它看得出来吗？”Arthur紧张地说道。他挣扎了好久要不要买这个，他觉得宝宝总是需要玩具的。  
  
Eames又笑了笑说：“我看起码现在足够了。”接着闭上眼睛。  
  
Arthur知道他现在一定累惨了，也知道他应该让他回去睡觉，但他舔了舔唇说道：“你说得对。我不能养这宝宝。”  
  
接着是一阵漫长的沉默， Eames睁开眼睛看着他。Arthur想一定是差不多要天黑了，照进房子里的光开始变得微弱。他说：“Arthur，我已经不再幻想你会放弃了。你根本什么都做不了。”  
  
“没错，只是……”Arthur深吸一口气，想为自己辩解，他知道Eames看他就像个疯子，而这点Arthur也无法怪他。“Eames，有人带走了这个婴儿、，把它扔到垃圾堆里。我也许不了解婴儿，但起码我还是知道它生下来已经有一段日子了。这段时间里这孩子本应有人照顾，有人去爱护，但他们抛弃了它。我只是不愿意让这种情况再次发生。我是个前哨，讨厌所有不确定的因素。我只想找一个肯定不会再抛弃这孩子的家庭，而不是把它随便扔到一家医院去。”  
  
“这没什么大不了的，Arthur，”Eames的目光依然没有落到他身上，“你没必要跟我解释的。”  
  
Arthur觉得他应该解释，尽管他也说不明白为什么。他说道：“抱歉。你累了。继续睡吧。”  
  
“唔哼，”Eames闭上眼睛，一点点地把自己再次蜷缩进沙发里，接着宝宝看起来也往Eames的怀里蜷缩进一点，嘴角往上翘成一个心满意足的弧度。  
  
Arthur坐在地板上的水坑里，看着他们两个的睡颜，忍不住甩了次骰子，确认自己不是在做梦。  
  
***  
  
显然Arthur在换尿布上面就是一个废柴。  
  
Eames侧着身躺着，看到在尿布面前绞尽脑汁束手无策的Arthur，好像连腿上的伤口也没那么痛了。宝宝哭闹着要换尿布，但Arthur的笨拙实在是连宝宝都不出声了，它震惊地看了Arthur一眼，然后再次嚎啕大哭，但这次的哭声明显是带着被冒犯的恼怒。  
  
Eames得咬住内脸颊才让自己不至于笑出声。  
  
但根本没用。忙着在成堆的纸尿片中找方法的Arthur对他骂了句“闭嘴”，他甚至连头都懒得抬，努力找出合适的尺寸。  
  
“我可是一个字都没说啊。”Eames一脸无辜。  
  
“你以为你能比我做得好吗。”Arthur拿起那张脏兮兮的尿片带着威胁意味地对他扬了扬。  
  
“我完全赞同， love。”Eames说道，他的确也这么想。  
  
“好吧，”Arthur终于搞定了，语气里带着点骄傲，“至少现在我们知道了：她是个女孩儿。”Arthur用一条刚刚从杂货店买来的洗碗布包住她——好吧，至少那是块干布，而不像他们周围的东西那样潮湿。“现在的问题是，她饿了怎么办。”Arthur把宝宝轻轻放到地上，然后转过身研究买来的奶瓶和奶粉。  
  
宝宝立刻翻了个身，四肢着地，脸专注地皱在一起，看起来非常坚定地想爬走。  
  
“你看，”Eames评论道，“又来一个把戏。”  
  
正埋头用科学实验的精神和精度研究着怎么冲奶粉的Arthur抬起头看了看那孩子，警觉地问：“她在干什么？”  
  
“我猜她是想爬。”  
  
“她哪里都爬不到。”看着宝贝向后滚一点又向前滚一点，但还是不知道怎么爬之后，Arthur说道。  
  
“我想大概爬也是一种需要努力学习才能掌握的技能。”Eames说。  
  
“这样爬才对。”Arthur跪了下去，然后真的爬进了婴儿的视野范围内了。  
  
Eames注视着他。事实上，尽管Eames一直憎恨着自己受的枪伤，憎恨着他们必须躲藏在这么一个悲惨的地方的现实，憎恨着自己把Arthur拖进这么一个危险的境地，憎恨着自己的无能为力，但他从没有像这一刻这样如此地憎恨着自己那条无用的腿。现在的Eames头脑一片空白，只想滚下沙发，把Arthur推倒在地上，然后疯狂地亲吻他。  
  
小婴儿看了看Arthur，眉头皱起来。  
  
“我觉得她在想你是个白痴。”Eames努力让自己分散注意力，不去想着此刻的Arthur看起来有多他妈的可爱迷人。“她在想你明明会走路，为什么还要穿着一套几万块的西装，四肢着地在这脏兮兮的地板上爬来爬去。”  
  
“首先，这西装早就毁掉了，”Arthur熟练地围着小婴儿转圈，“其次，要这样展示给婴儿看，才能帮助她学习。”  
  
“哦，你刚刚才经历过人生中第一次给婴儿换尿布，现在倒成了婴儿专家啦。”Eames评论说。“或者你可以试下用她那只猫玩具诱导她。”  
  
宝贝向后倒又向前倒，哪里都去不了，于是发出一声毫无疑问代表着挫败的哭喊。  
  
“没事的。”Arthur把她举到自己的大腿上。“我们明天再试试。”然后，仿佛是这世上再自然不过的事情，Arthur亲吻了小婴儿胖嘟嘟的脸颊。  
  
他吓得僵住了，一脸刚刚才意识到自己干了什么的表情，接着小心翼翼地站起来，把婴儿抱给Eames。“接好。你来喂她。”  
  
Eames没有提起刚刚发生了什么事，反射性地接住婴儿。“你不亲自喂？”  
  
“等一下。我先扫一下这地方。”他的借口假得不能再明显，Eames想着这孩子以后一定挥挥手就能镇住Arthur，她现在已经做到了。  
  
于是Arthur把奶瓶递给Eames，然后Eames举起来喂到婴儿嘴边。“来吧，阿福，”他说道，“要不咱吃点东西？”  
  
Arthur呆了呆，看着他们。“你刚刚叫她什么？”  
  
婴儿含住递过来的奶嘴，贪婪地吮吸着。Eames对她笑了笑。“阿福。”他说。“我决定了以后就叫她阿福。”  
  
“什么？不行。”Arthur听起来十分震惊。“那是什么名字？你以为你在给宠物起名吗。”  
  
“我又没说这就是她的名字。冷静下，我的小花朵。只不过我这么叫她而已。”  
  
“你永远叫不对任何人、任何东西的名字，是不是。”Arthur抱怨着。  
  
“这很适合啊，”Eames说道。“她的确很有福气。你在合适的时间刚好经过她呆的垃圾堆。现在她有世界上最优秀的前哨照顾着她让她活下去。”  
  
Arthur哼了一声，手上依然忙个不停收拾着。Eames知道他只是不想让自己闲下来。“我连她除了奶粉之外是不是还能吃别的什么都不知道。我现在觉得自己已经不是世界上最好的前哨了。”  
  
“现在奶粉对她来说已经够吃的了。我真希望我们也能靠吃奶粉熬过去。你说我们什么时候才能吃上一顿像样的大餐呢。”  
  
Arthur停下手上的活，坐在地板上叹了口气。“那你什么时候才能重新走得动呢？”  
  
“或许让阿福学会爬还比较快。”Eames努力让自己的语气没那么酸。他只是无法接受伤成这样的自己。  
  
呃，这也不对。要是现在在法国南部复健的话，他一定会适应得非常好。  
  
“我得给她取个不像阿福这样的名字。”Arthur扶住自己的额头。“这名字太糟糕了。”  
  
“我是个虚心接受建议的人。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur又叹了口气，说道：“我什么都想不到。我不会起名。妈的，我从未想过自己会有给婴儿起名的一天。让我好好想想。”  
  
“反正，”Eames紧紧地看着他，“叫什么都不要紧，毕竟你以后给她找到的家庭会给她起个新名字的，对吧？”  
  
“对，”Arthur应和着，“对，就是这样。你说得没错。”Arthur深信不疑地点头。  
  
Eames停止了这个话题。他低头看着怀里的阿福。她的两只小手紧紧抓着奶瓶，就像是害怕Eames会抢走一样。他说：“这名字只是我们养她的时候给她取的临时称呼而已，毕竟每个人都值得一个独特而可爱的名字。这样他们才能感受到自己有多重要。阿福，你也很重要。也许你现在还没想过这个问题，但是你绝对很重要，嗯？”  
  
阿福看起来完全不为所动。她只是继续吸吮着奶瓶。她的表情在说，哦，管他娘， 你这闭不了嘴的怪咖，快给我吃的。  
  
她太Arthur了，Eames想着。他带着几乎被自己吓到的疼爱，用手指戳了戳她脸颊两边的小小的酒窝。  
  
“你跟孩子很合得来。”Arthur说。  
  
“Darling，我跟谁都合得来。除了那个叫Arthur的泥棍子。”阿福喝光了奶，只能吸空气。Eames只好无奈地把奶嘴从她的嘴里拔出来。“我想她还没吃够。”Eames举起空奶瓶，而阿福尖叫着宣示自己的不满。  
  
“天呐，”Arthur看了她一眼，然后起身再冲点奶，“有必要吗？”  
  
“看，”Eames举起阿福让她能看到Arthur的方向，“Arthur在给你冲奶粉。他会小心翼翼地用做硝化甘油炸药配方的方法给你慢慢冲奶粉，这一切都是为了你。”  
  
Arthur从刘海卷毛底下瞪了他一眼。Eames恢复意识后，Arthur的头发就成了一场灾难。Eames挺喜欢这样的头发。不过只要是跟Arthur有关的东西Eames有哪个是不喜欢的？   
  
阿福挣扎了一下，然后对准Eames的耳朵尖叫，于是Eames说：“你能爬去找吃了之后就会好多了，对吧，阿福？”  
  
“看这边，”Arthur恼怒地说道，但看起来恼怒的对象是Eames，“让我看看她。你真是乱来。”  
  
Eames惊讶了。“我怎么个乱来法？”  
  
Arthur坐到地上，把阿福抱进自己的臂弯里，奶嘴塞到她嘴里。“宝贝，Eamesie不让你碰奶瓶折磨你是不是？”  
  
“Eamesie?”Eames震惊了。  
  
“每个人都值得一个独特而可爱的名字。”Arthur对着他弯起嘴角。“这样他们才能感受到自己有多重要。”  
  
Eames的心脏在那一瞬间停跳了一拍。不为什么，在这种状况下心脏停跳简直是再正常不过的事了。他什么都没说，但他不想用“你这样，对我笑，逗弄我，会让我心脏停跳的”之类的话来烦Arthur。Eames想要Arthur一直这样，当然如果Arthur知道这样就会让Eames心脏停跳他会失望的。  
  
于是若无其事的Arthur，把视线再次移到宝宝身上，说：“爬行的关键就是你每次动作只能挪动一只手。我看你总是两只手一起动，这样是行不通的。”  
  
阿福欣喜若狂地看着他。毕竟Arthur的酒窝露出来了，Eames也无法怪她。  
  
他跟她会产生羁绊的， Eames想着，接着又转念一想，不，他已经产生羁绊了，他已经见鬼的无可救药地爱上了她。Eames以前总会觉得，不，不会的，Arthur不可能这么轻易地爱上任何人，Eames已经研究了他这么多年，而证据就摆在他面前。Arthur有了羁绊了，Arthur不可能再抛弃这个孩子了。Arthur会给她取个好名字，然后抱着她离开盗梦行业，离开Eames，然后完全失去联系，也许会不时地想起他，然后试着在他妈的Facebook或是其他见鬼的垃圾上查找他的名字。  
  
“你会学会爬行，我也会找个办法给Eames弄根拐杖，然后我会让我们一起离开这个国家，回到我们的家，然后就不会再下雨了，嗯？”Arthur对阿福说。  
  
阿福抱着奶瓶对他快乐地哼了哼，Eames闭上双眼，真诚的希望现在谁能给他来一剂吗啡。


	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**  
  
Arthur觉得这东西与其叫它桌子还不如叫它柴禾，不过，管他呢，他也没别的选择了。于是他坐在桌子前，这桌子斜得他每写一个字都是歪扭的。而房间的另一边，Eames正在给阿福用筹码变着魔术。  
  
那孩子不叫阿福。她的名字绝对不叫阿福。  
  
正在鬼鬼祟祟地偷看Eames和宝宝的Arthur艰难地把目光移开——Eames怎么能跟婴儿这么处得来？Eames绝对是世界上最烦人的家伙——看着他左边的清单，上面罗列了可以给阿福取的新名字，他们养着她的这段期间，她绝不能被叫成阿福。这单子也没多长。Arthur从来没想过自己喜欢什么名字，不喜欢什么名字。不过，不管怎么说，Eames说的都没错，他们给她找到一个新家庭之后，那家人会重新给她起名，所以他们现在需要的只是一个暂时的称呼。  
  
所以Arthur的清单中只有Emily——因为，实在没办法了，他想Emily也是个不错的名字——和Bonnie，名字出自“bonne chance（译注：祝你好运）”，这样既肯定了Eames想让她的名字体现出幸运的想法，又能让她不那么像随便带回来的流浪猫。  
  
不过，Arthur心想，他的确把这孩子像流浪猫一样拎回家。  
  
阿福被Eames逗得咯咯直笑，Arthur忍不住一直瞄过去。谁知道他会看Eames跟宝宝相处的这幕看到傻眼？这太让人分心了。  
  
“这就把你吓倒了？”Eames对她说道，完全无视Arthur的目光。“那甚至还算不上真正的魔术。看，我只是把筹码在你面前移了一下而已。看到没，你可以看到我的手掌和所有东西。”Eames把筹码举起来，然后用它点了一下阿福的鼻子。  
  
小宝贝一直靠着沙发脚，坐在地板上Arthur给她买的一张洗碗布上，笑个不停。  
  
“阿福，”Eames的语气里带着越来越浓烈的喜爱，“给你看个更棒的魔术。”他伸手捏了捏阿福的鼻子，这个可爱的小动作让Arthur握住铅笔的手指紧了紧，胸口仿佛也突然被手捏紧了一样。  
  
阿福热切地对着Eames挥动猫玩具。  
  
Arthur深吸一口气，然后移开视线。他还有工作要做，一大堆非常重要的工作。他把给阿福取的所有可能的名字列表放到一边，然后抽出那张“安全地逃离这个国家需要完成的事项”清单。首先，Arthur得毁掉他们的电话，以防被跟踪，但现在他想他更需要出去给他们找个对外联系的工具。而且他还得给Eames弄根拐杖。他还需要找个办法带走阿福，而不是用手抱着或是像个提笨重的行李一样提着她。  
  
“Darling，”Eames说道，“别再这么怒气冲冲地皱着眉，过来再给阿福演示一下怎么爬吧。”  
  
Arthur抬头看了看。阿福扔下了她的猫玩具，手脚并用地趴在地上，再次一脸坚定地想爬出第一步。  
  
Arthur想也不想就直接跪在地上爬向她了。她用坚毅的眼神看着他，Arthur笑着想阿福这名字可真是有点不太恰当：但是Arthur可以肯定，这孩子是自己给自己创造的运气。  
  
“你看，”Arthur在与她稍远一点的地方屈膝坐着，他靠过来碰碰她的右手。“一次只动一只手。先只用这只手试试。”  
  
阿福看起来非常怀疑他的爬行理论的可信性，于是她继续前后滚着，试着向前动。  
  
“天呐，她这固执的样子可真像你。”Arthur看着宝宝继续尝试着，然后对Eames说道。“我不会再让她跟你一起玩了。”  
  
Eames哼了一下。“哦，是啊。她这泥棍的样子可绝对不是跟你学来的，对吧？”  
  
“我不泥棍。”Arthur说道。  
  
“Arthur，我的甜心，你可是投票选出来的盗梦界第一泥棍子。”  
  
“我只是比较专注，还有——”Arthur反射性的反驳声从唇上慢慢消失，他正理解着Eames刚刚说了什么。“等等，真的假的？真的有这么一个投票？”  
  
Eames的笑声响亮得让Arthur觉得他快要掉下沙发了。说实话，真掉下来也是他活该。  
  
Arthur看着他皱了皱眉。  
  
“没有，根本没那玩意！”Eames喘着气。“你可真得看看自己的表情。”  
  
Eames突如其来的吼声吓了阿福一跳，她看着Eames，然后转头看回Arthur，仿佛在寻求解释。  
  
“他这人我根本解释不通。”Arthur告诉她。“他总是让人摸不着头脑。对付他这人最好的方案就是无视他。我们把他扔在这里管他自己去死，然后一起逃回亚利桑那州吧。”  
  
“所以说你的目的地是亚利桑那州？”Eames问道。  
  
“我得去个有阳光的地方。只要别在我的生命中再看到任何雨水，我就可以接受。”阿福努力踏出第一步。她失败了。“老实说，阿福，你得听我说，一次一只手。”Arthur耐心地又点了点她的右手。“就这只手。就这只手。”  
  
“也许她是个左撇子。”Eames提议道。  
  
“好吧，那么，就这手。”Arthur拍了拍她的左手。“先动这只手。然后再另一只手。”  
  
阿福看了他一眼，表情仿佛在说，你能不能别再指手画脚，我完全能自己搞定。  
  
Arthur很了解那个表情，绝对不是从镜子里看到的。  
  
尽管，有那么一咪咪可能，Eames之前说的是对的（而Arthur死都不要承认）。  
  
Arthur坐了回去，让阿福自己一个人琢磨出科学的爬行方法。“你知不知道那种有绑带的可以把婴儿绑在胸前的玩意叫什么？”  
  
“可能知道吧。”Eames说。  
  
“那玩意用西班牙语怎么说？”  
  
“我学西班牙语的时候，可没学过跟婴儿有关的词汇。”Eames说道。“不过，你要是带我去找个店员调情的话肯定没问题，我可非常精通西班牙的情话哦。”  
  
Arthur翻了下白眼。“自以为是。Eames绝对是那种没底线到你绝对不会爱上的男人。对吧，阿福？”Arthur对着宝宝说。  
  
宝宝完全不理他，只想着再多试几次前后翻滚。  
  
“我才不是没底线，我很有底线的。”Eames说道。  
  
“你会看穿它们的。”Arthur继续对宝宝说，完全无视Eames。  
  
“买个婴儿背带什么的，这倒是个好主意，”Eames说道，“这样我就能替你抱她了。毕竟，拄着拐杖我也帮不上其他忙。”  
  
“是啊。”Arthur点头。“说到这个，拐杖现在是我的头号必需品。我们得先让你动起来。所以站起来吧。”  
  
Eames给他一个惊呆了的表情。“站起来？”  
  
Arthur认真地审视着他。经过第一次大家都无比痛苦的去卫生间的经历后 ，Arthur不得不默许Eames在私事方面起码能自己搞定。这也就意味着Arthur已经好一会儿没能亲自看到Eames挪动过了。  
  
Eames说道：“给我偷一根你能用的。我们身高一样，而且你也没别的选择了。”  
  
Arthur站起来，走向沙发。Eames强装出一副毫不在意的样子，这代表着Eames已经很害怕了。害怕什么？Arthur心想。害怕他无法在差点死掉之后迅速恢复健康？但这完全是因为Arthur没办法送他去医院，只能让他困在这么一个肮脏的小屋里，祈祷最低级的镇痛药能让他们熬过这次危机。如果有人必须为这种困境负责，那绝对是照顾病人水平太烂的Arthur，而不是痊愈速度太慢的Eanes。  
  
尽管如此，现在的情况是，Arthur必须继续逼着Eames尽快康复。阿福的加入让Arthur更加担心他们还要继续在这里呆多久。毕竟无论如何，抛弃阿福的人的权势大得能让附近地区的人笼罩在恐惧的阴影中。  
  
“来吧。”Arthur努力保持自己的声音不那么沉重，伸出手对Eames说。  
  
“对了，”Eames清了清嗓子，“Arthur。我不想拖你跟阿福的后腿——”  
  
“你没有拖我们后腿。”Arthur生气了。“闭嘴。就算每一步都得拖着你们俩，我也会让大家都安全逃出这地方的，明白了吗？现在给我站起来。”  
  
Eames迟疑着。“我觉得我不能——”  
  
“你绝对可以。”Arthur让自己的声音保持愤怒，因为Eames现在需要这个。面对Eames，他可以一直宠着他，这仿佛是一种天性、一种本能。但有时候Eames需要一点刺激，于是Arthur给他刺激。他毫无预兆地抓住Eames的手臂，把他拉起来。  
  
Eames本应该重得拉不起来，本应有足够的力气去反抗，但现在的他实在是太虚弱了、还失去平衡，吓了一跳之后他只能迅速抓住Arthur的肩膀站稳。  
  
“操。”他骂了一句，脸上血色尽褪。Arthur感到一丝丝的懊悔，他知道那一下一定引起了非常剧烈的疼痛。但这就是问题所在，Eames是他的弱点，他总是不想去逼Eames。“你疯了吗？”Eames质问道  
  
“是，”Arthur阻止自己想搂住Eames道歉的冲动，“把你的重心放在好的那条腿上。”  
  
“Arthur——”Eames开口。  
  
“快点。”Arthur命令。Eames颤抖了一下，但Arthur能感觉到他的重心慢慢从自己的肩膀上移开。“看到没？”Arthur没能忍住，明显地松了口气。“你没事的。”  
  
“你是个疯子。”Eames嗤了一声，为了保持站立而用力地喘着气。“你哪只眼看到我现在没事了。我现在就是他妈的一坨垃圾，我会害死你跟阿福的。”  
  
“你没事了。”Arthur看着他，又说了一遍。Eames的手依然抓紧他的肩膀，这意味着他们的脸靠得很近，而Eames眼睛里所有的颜色、那些灰、蓝、绿，和撒在他过分长的睫毛上的点点金色，都在Arthur的视野里铺陈开来。Arthur已经习惯了这双眼睛，也会非常想念这样一双美丽的眼睛。  
  
噢，见鬼的他能骗得了谁呢，Arthur无可药救地迷恋着它们，如果无法再看到它们，他还不如跳到最深的大海里淹死算了。  
  
他的情绪大概是从他的脸上表露出来，因为Eames柔声地喊着他的名字，“Arthur”，就像是要把他的注意力从子弹穿过时鲜血遍地的恐惧中移开。Arthur眨了下眼睛重新把注意力放回他身上，而Eames给了他一个微弱的笑容，说：“我没事了。”  
  
“嗯。”Arthur很想靠在Eames身上，想把脸埋进Eames的肩窝里，想把他的每一寸气息吸进体内，想感受他鲜活的温热的身躯，想让他活着把自己抱在怀里，告诉Arthur一切都会好起来的。  
  
有时候Arthur很想要有人这么对他说。只是自己永远是那个为了其他人而说这句话的人。  
  
“Arthur，”Eames拖长调子说道，伪装者的眼睛游移在Arthur的脸庞，就像是要把每个细节都印在脑海里，“你睡过觉了没？”  
  
“睡过了。”Arthur在撒谎。  
  
“骗子。”Eames凝视着他，语气无比平静。  
  
Arthur迅速转开话题。“你在这边有没有认识什么可以给我们伪造护照的人？我们两个加上阿福的？”  
  
Eames眯起双眼，点了点头。“应该有。希望有。毕竟尼加拉瓜的人民群众最近对我可不太友好。”Eames指了指自己的腿。  
  
Arthur点头说道：“我们得抓住这个机会。毕竟看起来现在也没别的选择了。”  
  
“Darling，我很抱歉。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur摇摇头，因为他不想听到这个。  
  
“很抱歉现在的我他妈的这么没用，只能靠你一个人像平常一样处理好所有事情。我连累你让你的工作比平时还要艰难一万倍，而你根本不需要停下来照看我的，而且——”  
  
“闭嘴，”Arthur说，“我必须这样。换成是你的话你也会为了我这么做的。别再说抱歉了。你别以为你可以为没有死掉而向我道歉了，听到了吗？”  
  
然后是一阵漫长的沉默。安静得让人难以忍受，Arthur意识到自己的声音太凶了。Eames的眼睛移到阿福身上， Arthur颤抖了一下，跟他一样偷偷看了她一眼。她仰躺着，瞪着Arthur，嘴巴因为惊讶而大张着。Arthur感觉糟糕透了。  
  
“Arthur，看着我。”Eames轻声说道。  
  
但Arthur闭上了眼睛。“请你别再道歉了。我已经掌握住情况了。我可以处理好的。你会好起来的。看看你已经站了多久了。我们会——”  
  
“Arthur，看着我。”Eames又说了一次，于是Arthur张开眼睛。但是他瞪着Eames，不想让Eames以为自己喜欢被人命令。  
  
接着Eames说：“你现在正在完成一个前所未有的任务，而我们都欠了你一条命。一切都会好起来的。”  
  
突然间，Arthur以为自己会就这样哭出来。他这是怎么了？他甚至一句话都说不出来，因为他知道只要一张开嘴巴他就会……哭出来。他带着疲倦的困惑看着Eames眨了眨眼。  
  
“亲爱的，你得去睡个觉。”令人无比震惊地，Eames亲吻了他的额头。  
  
“即使是你也不能连觉都不睡。把尿布、奶瓶和那把枪留给我，我会看好阿福的，我保证你醒来之前她也学不会爬。”  
  
“她不叫阿福。”Arthur说着，因为Arthur总是擅长扳回一局。  
  
“她当然不叫这个。”Eames轻易地妥协了。“现在你快给我把东西拿过来，然后躺下睡觉。”  
  
“我做不到，”Arthur说，“我得买点……”一瞬间，Arthur忘了他要买什么了。他看着一直倚靠着自己的Eames，继续说道，“拐杖。我得给你弄根拐杖回来。我还得买个电话。而且我还得想出来西班牙语的婴儿包袱怎么说。”  
  
“是，Darling。”Eames说。“几个小时后再去。快去睡个觉。”  
  
直到Eames对他说他累了的那一刻，Arthur才真正感受到疲倦。现在汹涌的倦意让他看东西都变成重影了。他对Eames皱着眉说：“你催眠我了吗？”  
  
Eames一脸不解。“什么？”  
  
“算了。”Arthur说道，扶着Eames回到沙发上。  
  
“你应该把我放到地上，这样你就能睡沙发了。”  
  
Arthur完全无视他的话，把阿福要用到的东西还有枪都摆好。  
  
接着他走向阿福。“抱歉，刚刚吼了出来。”他说道。  
  
阿福只是对着他笑着。显然她是那种容易原谅别人的类型。他把阿福抱起来，让她背靠着Eames的沙发坐在地板上。阿福对他扬了扬猫玩具，然后塞进嘴里。  
  
“她能吃猫玩具吗？”Arthur问。  
  
“Arthur，darling，老实说，你睡醒了再来担心这些事，行吗？关掉你的大脑。”  
  
“关不掉。”Arthur伸直了身体躺在地上，靠着阿福，静静看着她。  
  
她看着他笑，高兴地扭了扭，显然因为看到他而无比快活。Arthur无药可救地笑回去。  
  
“我打赌我能让它关掉。”Eames说道。Arthur没有错过他对自己抛过来的媚眼。  
  
“呃，”Arthur说道，“你现在是认真地对我求欢吗？在小宝贝面前？就你现在这模样？”  
  
“我受伤的地方是腿，我的小花瓣。”  
  
“我睡觉的话，你会闭嘴吗？”Arthur问道。  
  
“不，但你就不会再听到我说话了。”  
  
“成交。”Arthur闭上双眼，迷糊地说。  
  
***  
  
Arthur听起来像是睡着了，但Eames还是试探着跟宝宝说话。“我来跟你说Arthur对Dominic Cobb的那些病态的迷恋吧。他简直是为了Cobb神魂颠倒。他一看到Cobb的时候就开始流口水，然后摇着尾巴来打招呼。”  
  
Arthur没有什么动作。如果Arthur还醒着，听到这样的话他不可能不醒过来。他再怎么忍也会忍不住睁开眼睛的。Eames太了解Arthur了。  
  
于是Eames深吸一口气。  
  
“事实上，阿福，”他说道，“你得留点精力看好Arthur，因为如果你不仔细看好他，他会一直工作到死的。你得说点像是，‘哎呀，Arthur，是不是到时候得吃个三明治了？或是喝点水？或者睡个觉？’他有时候会忘了自己只是个人类的。或者是憎恨这一点。诸如此类的”  
  
阿福依然咬着猫玩具看着他，看起来仿佛在专心倾听着。  
  
“我会把我收集起来的所有Arthur温馨小提示都告诉你，”Eames说，“因为以后照顾他就变成了你的任务了。他会以为是他在照顾你，而且他也会照顾得很出色，但其实他自己也需要被照顾，所以我们来约法三章，你可不能忘了，你得看紧他。我真希望Arthur能有一大堆人照顾好他。”  
  
阿福把猫玩具从嘴里拿出来，严肃地看着Eames，吧啦吧啦地说着某种婴儿语。  
  
Eames把她的话当成是约定成立了。“很好，”他说道，“谢谢你。”  
  
阿福把猫玩具塞回嘴里。  
  
Eames想着他要把哪些关于Arthur的有用的信息告诉阿福。于是他这样开头：“他喜欢咖啡。很贵的那种，现磨咖啡。他喜欢喝黑咖啡，爱得要死。他也会喝些很垃圾的咖啡，因为他想让自己觉得自己不是个挑剔鬼，尽管他在任何事情上都是个不折不扣的挑剔鬼。”  
  
阿福啃着猫玩具，喊了一声，而Eames把这回应理解成鼓励。  
  
于是他继续说下去。“不过可能在很长一段时间里这咖啡提醒对你来说都不会有用。唔嗯，噢。我想到一条你可能马上就能用到的信息。他对冷非常敏感。他总是比我们正常人多穿几件衣服。他很可能也会用那种，呃，婴儿用的订制毛毯或是什么别的东西把你裹成一个球。有这东西吗？如果有的话，Arthur绝对会给你买来的。”  
  
阿福含着猫玩具，发出一声八卦的哼声。  
  
Eames脑内补完她想问的问题，于是回答道：“我猜他是在加州南部长大的，虽然他从来没跟我说过，他把自己的过往隐藏的非常、非常好。不过他什么都做得很好。他会把你养得很好的。”  
  
阿福依然坚持啃着猫玩具，但她不再看着Eames了。她把目光转移到Arthur身上。  
  
Eames看着她一会儿，感受到一阵忧伤。接着他清了清喉咙，继续说着，毕竟既然已经开始了话题，他就没办法停下来了。他觉得像这样说着话，比他安静地坐在那里忧郁要来得好多了。  
  
“不过，我想他喜欢温暖和阳光。冷天气和雨季总是能让他心情无比糟糕。但你要是让他晒下太阳，他就会放松下来。他有点像猫，还喜欢甜品。他无法抵抗甜品的诱惑。你要是惹他生气了，送他点巧克力，然后他就会原谅你了。他会假装还没原谅你，但是对给他巧克力的人他真的生不了气。噢，还有件重要的事：他习惯在应该笑出来的场合翻白眼。别放在心上。”  
  
阿福把注意力从Arthur身上转回到Eames上。  
  
Eames说：“他有一颗温柔的心，但我知道他一定会对你很严厉，因为他觉得你应该被管教。但你这么聪明，你会很快看穿这把戏的，然后你会意识到他爱你，他会全心全意地对你好，他会为你做世界上最蠢的事情。要是被我知道了你利用这点来占他便宜，我一定会找到你，然后好好骂你一顿的。别以为我不敢。而且我真的会非常、非常严厉地臭骂你一顿的。呃，好吧，我也从来没有真的教训过别人，但我打赌，我要是真的上心了，一定能把你骂得非常非常惨。所以这位小姐，你可要小心咯。”Eames指着她大概的方向，希望自己看起来能吓人点。  
  
阿福把猫玩具放到地上，眯了眯眼睛，就像是认可了Eames的恐吓里的重要性。  
  
Eames对她注意到自己刚刚说的话的重要性而感到满足，于是他又说了点安慰她的话。“你会做得很好的，你们两个都会。我会把护照搞到手，然后Arthur会把我们救出来。他很可能会把你带到亚利桑那州，因为他真的很喜欢那里干燥炎热的天气。”  
  
阿福回头又看着Arthur，然后动了动小手和膝盖，试着爬到他睡着的地方。  
  
Eames看着她，很好奇她能不能自己学会。“一次一只手，”他提着建议，“就像他之前教你的那样。”  
  
Eames没想过她能听明白，但接下来，她突然间爬了一步，顺利摸到Arthur。这更像是她猛地扑过去，克服掉他们之间的那段很短的距离，她还是摸到了Arthur的身上了。Eames扬了扬眉毛，想着他得说谎，不能告诉Arthur她是怎么挪到她身上的，他不希望Arthur因为自己错过了她的第一次爬行而伤心。  
  
阿福惬意地窝在Arthur身边，Eames想她一定习惯了跟人睡觉，她做得很自然。以前一定有某个人紧紧地把这宝贝抱在身边。那么为什么她最后会被扔到垃圾堆里呢？  
  
Eames想不出原因。但是她已经被扔到垃圾堆里了，路过的Arthur把她捡了回来。他看着阿福，小婴儿正在把手塞进嘴里，满足地嘟囔地自言自语，于是他说：“你已经爱上他了，不是吗？”  
  
阿福看着他，圆滚滚的眼睛又大又黑，她继续含着手嘟囔着。  
  
Eames叹了口气：“好吧。欢迎加入后援会。”


	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**  
  
“这他妈是什么？”Eames这样说道。  
  
Arthur叹了口气，说：“你知道吗，我可是千辛万苦摆平了很多麻烦才拿到这个的。你至少可以表示一下很厉害吧。”  
  
“我是这么觉得啊。非常厉害。我一直觉得你非常厉害。阿福也一样。但这他妈究竟是什么？”  
  
Arthur回头看向Eames，他坐在沙发上，把阿福抱在大腿上。Arthur坚持Eames应该多花点时间起来坐着。而一会儿之后，Arthur要让Eames用Arthur带回来的拐杖练习走路。同时，他们得搞定好Arthur扔在地板中央的那堆绳和布料。  
  
“这是其中一款婴儿背带。”Arthur坐在那堆东西上，拒绝承认自己的气馁。  
  
Eames忧愁地看着那堆东西。“你确定？”  
  
“是。”Arthur简单回答道。  
  
“但是……我不确定阿福想不想被这种东西捆着。或者我不知道我敢不敢让你用这玩意抱她。”  
  
“现在它还不算一个完整的东西。”Arthur指出来。“我得把它拼成一个整体。”  
  
“哦。”Eames说道。  
  
接着是一阵沉默，Arthur把不同的绳穿在一起，一个套着一个组合成一串环。  
  
Eames说：“有说明书吗？”  
  
“Eames，这又不是什么困难的事。”Arthur说道。“又不是造火箭。你觉得她多大了？我得给她的护照编个年龄。”  
  
“我不知道。八个月？呃，婴儿多大开始学爬？James和Philippa学爬的时候多大？”  
  
“我不记得了。”Arthur把一根绳穿到另一根绳圈里然后绑紧。“你觉得他们8个月大开始学爬？”  
  
“我不知道，Arthur我真的完全不知道。但他们总得在学走路之前学爬，对吧？他们不是在1岁大的时候学走路的吗？”  
  
“如果是普通的婴儿应该是8个月大学爬的，但我打赌她才7个月，因为她可真是聪明得厉害。”Arthur说。  
  
“你觉得她多大开始长头发？”Eames问道。  
  
“她有头发。”Arthur抗议。  
  
“她只有一小撮头发，Arthur。就那么一撮。”  
  
“闭嘴，这已经够美了。她的头发会长出来的。不过这不重要，就算头发长不出来她也还是那么美。”Arthur打了个结，然后结马上就散掉。他感受到Eames传来的强烈质疑。“别看着我。”他命令道。  
  
“Darling，这里已经没什么好玩的东西了。”  
  
“这不是什么好玩的东西。”  
  
“你试下把它穿在自己身上看看。”Eames适时插上一句。  
  
“Eames，这一点都不好玩。”  
  
“我觉得这样会有用。你现在只是用想的把它串在一起。穿在自己身上试试。”  
  
“怎样穿？”Arthur问道。“这些绳甚至还没能绑成一个能让我戴上身的形状。”  
  
“我想我会把它们叫做背带。”  
  
“管它呢。”Arthur随便把头塞进两根绳子或背带或绳索或叫什么都好的东西中间。接着他试着绕着自己的腰把一根与另一根绑在一起。当然那块加垫的布料是用来撑托住婴儿的，所以这不该像现在这样奇怪地垂在一边。  
  
Arthur终于抬头看了Eames。Eames抿紧嘴巴，一副拼命忍住不让自己说出任何话或是笑出声的样子。而阿福这边，她只是困惑地看着他，不知道他在干什么。她凝望着他，嘴巴微张，口水流出来。  
  
Eames小心翼翼地说：“Arthur，我可以提个建议吗？”  
  
“有用的建议吗？”Arthur眯着眼睛问。  
  
Eames想了下。“应该有用。”  
  
Arthur看起来非常怀疑，但过了一会儿他还是说了。“好吧。什么建议？”  
  
“说实话，可能你把腰带挂在肩膀上来托着她让她保持平衡，这样会比较快些。”  
  
“但是这样的话我就没有腰带了啊。”Arthur说。  
  
“哦，我的天。看在上帝的份上，Arthur，这又不是什么时装表演。  
  
Arthur叹了口气，走到沙发边上，蹲下来跟阿福保持统一视平线。“阿福，你怎么看？真的会有人衣衫褴褛得既不戴腰带，又不穿背吊带吗？”  
  
Eames低下头，对着阿福的耳朵说：“快说‘是的，Arthur，这个世上有很多人都比我们现在还衣衫褴褛得多’。”  
  
阿福看起来相当犹豫不决，她抬头看着Arthur，绽开了一个大大的笑容，伸手想抓住他。  
  
“哦，”Arthur高兴地说着，举起她亲亲她的脸颊，“她在说‘请你快把我从这个连衣着得体都不知道的可怕男人身边带走’。”  
  
“不，她分明在说，‘不管怎样我都爱你，就算你没有戴腰带’。让我看看那玩意。我看下能不能帮上什么忙。”  
  
Arthur把那堆本应是婴儿背带的乱七八糟的东西递给Eames，让他去操心怎么弄，然后自己佯装要吃掉阿福的手指头，逗得她一直咯咯笑个不停。  
  
Eames说：“我觉得你说的没错。婴儿一定是坐进这一块小垫布上的。”  
  
“是的，”Arthur同意，“而且这带子得能围着你的身体绕圈才能绑结实。”  
  
Eames弄到一半，在一堆各式各样的绑带中抬起头，皱眉说。“到底要怎么弄？”  
  
“我觉得它根本就不遵守物理定律。”  
  
“我们现在不是在梦里，Arthur。它一定是遵守物理定律的。”  
  
“那你来说应该怎么穿？”Arthur问道。  
  
Eames抽出几根带子，然后说道：“其实比起这个我更擅长SM捆绑。我只是想让你知道一下而已。”  
  
Arthur忍不住笑出声。他被困住雨季的尼加拉瓜里的一间破烂小屋里，很久没洗过澡了，衣服变得一团糟，但是他有暖洋洋的阿福心满意足地靠着他，对着他笑，还有Eames跟他调情，Arthur觉得这一刻也许是他人生中最快乐的时刻了。“知道了。”他继续啃着阿福的指头说道。  
  
Eames说：“也许我们得试着把她放进里面？”  
  
“你以为塞进那玩意里她不会掉出来？”Arthur说道。  
  
“呃，你会抱着她的，对吧？过来帮帮忙嘛。”  
  
“Eamesie想的办法总是那么糟糕，不过我会让让他的。”Arthur告诉阿福说。  
  
“别再叫我‘Eamesie’了。”Eames说道。  
  
Arthur这辈子都不会玩腻Eamesie这把戏的，于是他无视了这句话，只是把阿福抱回Eames的膝盖上。“你怎么看呢？”  
  
“看，她的腿得这样穿过去，是吧？”Eames把那块垫布包住阿福的腿。  
  
阿福发动“你一定在耍我”嘲讽脸攻击，然后回过头看着Arthur。“他在耍我是不是？”   
  
但是，很扯淡的一点就是，阿福的身体把那块布扭成某种形状之后，其他的背带的绑法突然变得很简单。  
  
“噢。”Arthur眨了眨眼。  
  
“接下来看你了。”Eames愉悦地说。“把你的手臂穿过这里，然后转过身让我绑另一边。还有，顺便告诉你一下，当我在床上说这种话的时候，我通常会用一种更加性感的方式说出来。”  
  
Arthur把阿福紧紧抱在怀里，任由Eames的手在他的后背上摆弄着背带。  
  
Eames（继续）说：“好了，感觉怎么样？再说一遍，我要在床上说这种话一定会说得更加——”  
  
“知道了，知道了。”Arthur转过身正对着他，不耐烦地敷衍着。“我们先假定当你认真起来的话一定可以把每句话都说得性感无比。但我想象不出那是什么样子的。那应该是什么样子的？”  
  
“你看够不够紧？”Eames问。  
  
“不够。”Arthur回答。因为它真的不够。  
  
“呃，这已经是最紧的了。”Eames停下来看着Arthur。  
  
“我注意到你没有用双关。我很感激。”Arthur说道。  
  
“谢谢你，Darling。只要能得到你的肯定，我的一点点牺牲又算得了什么。松开她吧。”  
  
Arthur咬住下唇，低头看着阿福。他们现在的角度非常诡异，他根本不可能看到她的脸。“她看起来害不害怕？”  
  
“她看起来像是在想我们真是疯了，但她基本上就是这一个表情了，不是吗？”  
  
Arthur深吸一口气，松开她一点点，再一点点，接着再松一点点，最后他已经完全没有碰她了，而这婴儿背带看起来做得很不错。  
  
“噢，”他惊喜地感叹着，“你看。”  
  
“非常好。朝着逃离这里的目标迈进了一大步。”Eames笑着对他说。  
  
Arthur说：“我们试下把这个绑在你身上。”  
  
一旦掌握了诀窍，把背带再脱下来然后戴上去似乎就变得简单很多。Arthur相信这对于他们的计划会起到非常大的作用。他帮阿福脱掉那个神奇的背带，然后把她放在Eames膝盖上。“我觉得只要你练习用拐杖走路，一定会很快上手的。”他一边满怀信心地说着，一边走到穿过房间，把刚买回来的那个便宜的预付手机拿了过来。  
  
“当然。”Eames说。“听到了没？你人生中做的第一件违法事情就是偷渡。阿福啊，这可是一块重要的里程碑呢。这跟你学爬走什么的比起来可要重要得多。”  
  
Arthur的视线掠过他，看着他膝盖上的那个对着自己笑的小婴儿。他举起手机，完全没有经过思考，下意识地就拍了一张照片。Eames和阿福将会永远保存在这部手机的记忆中。或者至少是在他扔掉这手机前一直保存着。因为这就是Arthur的人生，永远只能充当过客的角色。这是他自愿的，是他自己选择的，但他有时候会想如果不作出别的选择，他永远不会看到自己的人生会有什么其他的可能性，起码不会像这张Eames和阿福在一起的照片那么鲜活生动，那么触动心弦。  
  
“好吧。”他清了清喉咙，努力让自己看起来不像一个多愁善感的白痴。“我们现在就来拍照，然后发给你的同伙让他帮忙做出护照。”他走到Eames身边，皱紧眉头，低头看着他。  
  
“为什么要皱眉？”Eames问。  
  
“你这样子太丑了。”Arthur说。“什么证件照会长这样呢？”他伸手整理了一下Eames的头发，让他看起来得体一点。但这根本毫无用处。  
  
“帅哥的证件照就是这样英俊非凡。”Eames说。“还有，love，别以为你现在的模样比我好。我是说，你现在这样的确性感得冒烟。但你要是看看镜子，可能会把自己吓坏。”  
  
“我已经完全放弃看镜子了。”Arthur叹了口气。“我们只能尽力让自己看起来没那么糟糕，回到家之后你帮我看着阿福，我得先去花一个小时泡个澡。”  
  
“只要你也让我享受回来就好。”Eames说。  
  
“成交。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames清了清喉咙，瞪了Arthur一眼。  
  
“我知道，我知道你甚至没有暗示让我们一起洗澡。在这个你不再性骚扰我的美丽新世界里我甚至都有点无所适从了。”  
  
“别适应太快就好。我不会一直这样的。”Eames说。  
  
“笑。”Arthur举起手机。  
  
***  
  
一般来说，每次离开前，Arthur都会把枪留给Eames。Eames不知道自己的枪哪儿去了。一定是在他快挂的时候掉在某个地方了。于是现在他们两个人共用一把枪，而Arthur要把它留给Eames。他说Eames现在的状况要保全自己已经相当困难了，更何况还多了个阿福要他保护。  
  
但现在Arthur要出去给他们拿护照，而Eames坚持他一定要把枪带走。Eames不希望有什么意外状况发生，但考虑到这次任务无法善终，他不知道是不是还会有其他意外状况。他不想让Arthur赤手空拳出去。Arthur独自去做事已经让他无比担心了。  
  
“我不担心。”他对阿福说。“我一点儿都不担心。Arthur在完成任务上一直都做得非常好。Arthur会回来的。Arthur会完好无损回来的。”Eames坐在桌子上。椅子摇晃得很，但还能撑得住。他独自用拐杖走到这边。利用一切可能的机会来练习用拐杖走路。  
  
阿福坐在洗碗布上，把猫玩具使劲往地板上砸表示抗议。Eames决定把这个举动理解成对Arthur的担心。  
  
然后，他自己也不确定究竟是什么敲响了他的危机警钟。那是一种多年来在生死边缘徘徊的经历所养成的第六感。他的确不久才在第六感的误报中死里逃生，但他坐在椅子上，看着阿福自娱自乐的时候，体内的警钟突然响了。有那么一瞬间他在想，不，等等，你只是因为太过担心Arthur而神经质、被害妄想而已。但默念到第二秒时，他颈背的汗毛立刻全竖起来。他看着身旁的阿福，之前他把她放在旁边以便有什么突发状况能立刻抱起她，但涌现的第六感偷偷告诉他：把阿福放在能看到的地方？这绝对不是个好主意。他们养着这个被遗弃的、没人要的婴儿。她是这个房子里最珍贵的宝物，必须保护好。  
  
Eames的视线扫过阿福，看着这屋子里那蹩脚的厨房。那甚至算不上厨房。只是一堆完全排不上用场的垃圾厨具，还有一个脏得恶心的橱柜。橱柜上有门。  
  
橱柜距离他们并不远。大概只有两三步距离。对于一个四肢完好的正常人，这完全不是什么问题。但Eames不是，而他也没别的选择了。Eames抱起阿福，试着放空脑袋，迅速迈出两步，走到橱柜边上。  
  
“他妈的。”他忍不住骂出声，因为他刚刚几乎要带着她摔在橱柜上，因为他那条没用的腿他妈的痛得要死。  
  
阿福发出一声短促的表示抗议的哭喊声，在他怀里蠕动着，Eames拉开橱柜门，毫无预警地把她塞进里面，然后说道：“哦，该死的，我希望你能理解我，阿福，求求你别说话，好吗？求你了。嘘。”他把一根手指放嘴唇上，接着点了点她的嘴巴。  
  
此刻的生死存亡就看她能不能安静下来了，阿福闭上了嘴，不知道是因为恐惧还是因为她真的神奇地明白到这一点。她看着Eames，而Eames努力无视她此刻眼中的惊吓。  
  
他对她眨眨眼睛，仿佛被塞进橱柜里、被要求保持安静也不是什么大不了的事一样。他在她面前关上橱柜门，祈求她不会因为死亡恐惧或怕黑而吓得哭出来，接着倒下来回到椅子上，坐好，看着门被撞开。  
  
至少这一次他的第六感没有误报。  
  
走进来的那个男人手里拿着枪，嘴上说着西班牙语。痛楚让Eames的头晕个没完，他眨着眼睛驱赶视野边缘的黑色，他不能失去知觉。他不敢相信自己居然让Arthur把枪拿走了。  
  
男人拿枪顶着他的脸，用西班牙语对他大喊大叫，而Eames努力翻译理解，好不容易才抓住要领。  
  
他问的是“婴儿在哪里”。  
  
Eames试着把话整理成西班牙语：“什么婴儿？”他只能无助的把希望寄托在橱柜里的阿福身上，但愿她不会发出任何声音。  
  
面前的男人走开几步，然后对他展露了一个毫无笑意的冰冷笑容。一个拿枪指着你的人这样对你笑，绝对不是什么好现象，Eames心想。“那只本应早就死掉的小老鼠，”男人说道，Eames这次完全听懂了他的西班牙语，“她早就该死掉的。她根本不该诞生在这世上。她的母亲，那个该死的婊子对我撒谎了，而现在我听说有两个外国佬以为他们有权力决定她的生死？”  
  
Eames平静地看着他。他说：“我看上去像那种会到处拯救婴儿的男人吗？”  
  
男人又看着他笑了笑。然后拉开保险栓。  
  
这时，橱柜里传来阿福的哭声。  
  
男人被声音分了一下神，双眼看向橱柜的方向。Eames就算把腿伸到最长也没办法伸到男人那边，他非常清楚这一点，于是他做了此刻脑海中的唯一一件事：他一把抓过桌子旁边的拐杖，用力往男人的方向扫过去，让他向后倒下去。幸运的是，男人没有避过那一下，但Eames知道这只能拖延一点时间。他现在已经没有别的选择可言了。  
  
他用完好的那条腿跨步到橱柜旁边，把阿福抱出来，然后把她压在身下，让自己包裹住她，这样至少那混蛋抓到她之前自己能为她先挡一下。男人用西班牙语咆哮着自己的愤怒，Eames只能紧紧抱住阿福，而阿福正在伤心欲绝的哭喊着。  
  
“嘘——”他低声对他说着，把眼睛闭上。“没事的。”这是世界上最大的谎言，但是Eames想在一个受惊的婴儿告别人世的前一刻，对她说个谎也无伤大雅。他亲吻着她的头，然后……思考着自己怎么居然还没死。  
  
这时候他听到Arthur的声音，他用西班牙语冷静地说着。“你要是按下扳机，把他杀了，那我就把你杀了，没有人能幸免。或者，你放下枪，离开这里，然后把关于这孩子的一切都忘掉，把我们的存在完全抛在脑后，然后我们彼此都不再见面，皆大欢喜。你说怎么样？”  
  
Eames颤抖了一下，睁开双眼。也许这一切只是他的死前幻觉。  
  
但看起来好像Arthur真的回来了。他穿着跟离开时不一样的衣服——牛仔裤加衬衫，但这绝对是Arthur，他把枪顶在那个拿枪指着Eames的男人后颈。  
  
男人对他的话没有任何回应，于是Arthur打开保险栓。这让男人终于开始行动，他把枪放下来，举起另一只手作投降状。  
  
“我们先别冲动。”他对Arthur说道。  
  
“正合我意。”Arthur一边冰冷地说着，一边收走男人的枪。“你会发现你家守在外面的保镖现在有点难受。但我也没别的选择了，我相信你能理解的。”  
  
男人斜眼瞪着Arthur，仿佛害怕只要动一动头就没了。还没有从恐惧中恢复过来的Eames依然用一种尴尬而又痛苦的姿势伏在阿福上方，无法动弹。阿福继续嚎哭着。  
  
Arthur说：“我会把这把枪收着。你会转身离开这个地方。不用为这孩子担心。我们不会用她来对付你的。至于你，就当她已经如你所愿的死去就行了。”  
  
男人把头转过一点点，这样能稍微正面一点面对着Arthur。Arthur把枪口又压进他后颈一点，轻声说着：“你应该说，‘好的，这听起来是个不错的主意。’”  
  
男人的眼里闪烁着怨恨，但他还是说了出来：“好的，这听起来是个不错的注意。”  
  
“非常好。”Arthur收起枪，用枪口指了下门口的方向。  
  
男人走出门口，眼神依旧凶狠。Arthur走到房子另一边，往窗外看。Eames始终保持在原来的姿势，喘着气抗衡着脑中积聚的疼痛。  
  
接着Arthur满意地转过身，朝着他们的方向走去。  
  
Eames挣扎着坐起来，喘着气说：“老天，真操蛋。”Arthur扶着他慢慢站起来。  
  
Arthur说：“Eames，你有没有事？告诉我。”  
  
“我没事。”Eames艰难地说着话，尽管他浑身都痛得厉害，但至少还死不了，所以他觉得怎么也比刚刚好多了。“只是……耶稣他娘的基督啊。”  
  
Arthur把阿福从Eames双臂中抱出来，Eames看着他把她紧紧搂住，亲吻如骤雨般落在她的额头上。“没事了，”他低声说着，“我把你救出来了。已经没事了。”  
  
阿福皱紧眉头看着他，显然索求着她应得的抚慰。Eames试着缓过气，脑袋向后靠在橱柜上，他腿上那杀人般的痛苦让他要灵魂出窍了。  
  
Arthur渐渐消失在Eames的视线中。然后当他视力恢复时，只见Arthur把一大把药片随意撒到Eames的大腿上，然后拿了一瓶水回来。“吃一把，”Arthur说，“我们得马上离开。”  
  
Eames点点头，立刻干掉两颗。  
  
Arthur突然蹲下来，用没有拿东西的那只手放在Eames的后颈上。Eames察觉到阿福的哭声停了。她现在正吸着鼻子蹭着Arthur的肩膀。  
  
Arthur说：“你救了她。”  
  
“我尽力了。”Eames说。  
  
“你救了她。”Arthur又说了一遍，表情看上去有点……奇怪，带着一股热切。他没有在笑，但也绝对不是生气。  
  
Eames眨着眼不解地看他，不知道为什么要重复这句话。“我当然得救她。她是我们的宝贝，不是吗？”  
  
接着，Arthur吻了他。那是一个单纯的、纯洁的亲吻，只是快速碰了Eames的嘴唇一下，而Eames的脑袋还在痛苦中旋转个不停，于是这感觉有点超现实，但他非常肯定Arthur亲吻了他。  
  
接着额头贴着额头，他呼了一口气：“谢谢你。”  
  
“Arthur。”Eames迷惑地喊着。  
  
但是Arthur又亲吻了他， Eames只想知道自己是不是已经死了，或者是晕了过去之类的。  
  
Arthur说：“对不起。我知道你现在非常痛苦，但看样子我们抱走了尼加拉瓜最大的贩毒团伙首领的私生女，我们必须马上离开了。”


	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**  
  
Arthur给他们买了衣服，毕竟继续穿着现在的脏衣服上街的话太引人注目了。这非常合理，而且Eames也知道现在状况紧急，他没有挣扎，由着Arthur直接撕开他的衣服然后粗暴地把他塞进新衣服里，听着Arthur嘴里一直“抱歉，抱歉，抱歉”念个不停，每次Arthur把他扭过来扭过去的时候，Eames都痛得忍不住缩起来。  
  
“你知道吗，”Eames喘着气说，“我一直想象着你脱我衣服的情景。”  
  
“让你大失所望了对吧？”Arthur递了一件T恤给Eames。  
  
“我想象中的情景可没这种让我无能为力的疼痛。”Eames把T恤套过头上拉下来。  
  
“我知道。”Arthur的声音带着点无奈。他转过头看着刚刚放在身旁的地板上的阿福，她正扒着他的腿不放。“对不起，但是他很快就会回来，不会让我们轻易逃过一劫的。我们现在就得走了。”  
  
“Arthur，我知道这是怎么回事，记得吗？你不需要一直向我解释的。”  
  
Arthur试着把抱着自己腿的阿福拉开。阿福完全不为所动。她哭嚎着扒拉住Arthur，他只好弯下腰一边说“我懂，我懂。我很对不起你，但是我必须给你穿好衣服。对不起了。”一边把她扯开。  
  
阿福哭得好像只要一跟他分开就会心碎而死似的，Arthur让她站直张开手，拼命在她扭个不停的时候把她套进衣服里。Eames咽下雾霾般的痛苦，弯腰抓住阿福的小手，而她的手指牢牢抓住他的，泪汪汪的看着他。  
  
“我们就在这儿守着你，”Eames试着安慰她，“天呐，要是她因为被塞进橱柜里落下多年心理阴影，这都是我的错。”  
  
“嗯，的确她今天被塞进橱柜里伤害到她了。”Arthur刚给她穿上一条小小的裤子，让阿福坐起来把有小船和鸭子图案的T恤套过她的头，一本正经地说。“她看起来像个男孩吗？”  
  
“她要以男孩的身份离开吗？”  
  
“是的，我们得记住这点。”Arthur双臂抱住阿福，她钻到他怀里，气还是有点喘。他把嘴唇印在她戴着的棒球帽，在她耳边呢喃着：“没事的，你会没事的。你已经安全了。我得先把你放下来，扶Eames起来。”  
  
被放下来的时候阿福一直哭啊哭，Eames畏缩了，不仅仅是因为Arthur拉他起来时候忍着痛，听着阿福哭成这样更让他难受极了。他拿过Arthur递给他的拐杖，Arthur把阿福抱起来，拿起婴儿背带和他刚刚用来放新衣服的小背包，一股脑把阿福的尿布、奶瓶、奶粉和猫玩具塞进去。这时，阿福终于不再哭泣，再次窝进Arthur怀里。  
  
Arthur说：“我们得去大道上截辆计程车，一上车就把她放进这个神奇的背带里。”他指着婴儿背带，迈步走向大门。  
  
“我不是在暗示说我不相信你，Darling，不过你真的不把整个计划跟我说一下吗？”Eames说。他试着忍住痛楚不去埋怨，集中注意力慢慢地跟在Arthur身后。  
  
“我们得改成B计划了。”  
  
“你自然是准备了大堆方案来让我们逃出这鬼地方的。”Eames说道，他刚刚绝对在埋怨。  
  
“你先别说话，”Arthur转过头十分担心地看着他，“让我来说吧。”  
  
Eames瞪着他，只是哼了一声表示赞同。自然地，外面雨势依然凶猛，他们的新衣服立马就湿透了，Eames得注意看着不让拐杖在水坑里滑倒。Arthur一只手抱着阿福，另一只挡在她额头上方，拼命护住她不让她淋湿，但看来一点用都没有；她的棒球帽已经几乎全湿透了。  
  
Arthur并排着跟Eames一起走，适应他那缓慢的步伐。“我是想他会猜我们一定会去机场。他绝对不会让我们逃掉，他肯定会觉得自己被侮辱了，想着报复我们。”  
  
“你应该杀掉他的。”Eames咬紧牙嘟囔着。  
  
“然后让我们卷入毒品战争中？贩毒集团权力出现真空，接下来只会出现更多争斗。现在这样起码要好一些。只要他找不到我们，就会失去兴趣。毕竟，我们抢走的只是他的女儿，又不是什么非常重要的东西。”Arthur轻蔑地讽刺着。  
  
“的确。”Eames喘着气说。他这辈子从未试过这么长时间一直喘着气。“所以说B计划的内容是？”  
  
“我们去租艘豪华游艇。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames惊讶地挑眉。他本来想说什么的，但现在已经放弃了。  
  
“它会把我们载到萨尔瓦多。然后我们再从那里回家。我们的护照上写着我们的名字是Joshua Cunningham和 Alastair Cunningham。你是Alastair。”  
  
Eames想了一下。他皱了皱鼻子以宣示自己对这名字的态度。  
  
“我们是两年前结婚的。”Arthur继续说。“我们住在纽约。之所以来尼加拉瓜是为了收养这个小男孩，我们给他取名叫Michael。你的腿意外断了，在这个糟糕的状况下我们也没有了继续游玩的兴致，于是决定租艘游艇放松一下。”  
  
他们幸运地到达大路，Arthur举起手，祈求在Eames倒下之前会有计程车在这鸟不生蛋的地方及时突然冒出来。  
  
“难受吗？”Arthur优雅地跟在他身后上车。  
  
“还行，”Eames回答，“只是你可没问过我意见就擅自给我们的孩子改名啊。”  
  
Arthur用流利的西班牙语和飞快的语速给计程车司机指示方向，然后转头看着Eames。“你来起名的话，只能想出阿福这种奇葩的名字。”  
  
“承认吧，你早就接受了这名字了。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur轻轻皱了皱眉头看着Eames，他讨厌承认Eames说得对。  
  
Eames说：“你够钱给我们租船吗？哪来的？”  
  
“你真的想知道？”Arthur问。  
  
“是啊，挺想知道的。慢慢告诉我吧。”  
  
Arthur笑了笑，看起来帅得让Eames觉得，导致他头晕的绝对不止是疼痛。“我还是留到前戏再说吧。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames突然一阵热血上涌，他得抓住车门把手才能稳住自己的勃勃的“兴致”。“我们……”他清了清喉咙，才能让自己的声音听起来不是丢脸的尖声。“我们会来个前戏吗？”  
  
“当然了，我们都结婚了嘛。”Arthur依然笑得嘴角都快咧到耳朵上了。  
  
“我……”Eames眨着眼，仍旧停留在失去平衡感的晕眩中。他无从分辨Arthur是太入戏了还是他真的在跟自己调情。他真诚地说：“我觉得现在的我痛得太厉害了，还是别逗我了。”  
  
笑容从Arthur的脸上消失。“对。没错。抱歉。当然了。听着，我去租船的时候你能帮我带着Michael吗？”  
  
“Michael。”Eames重复了一遍。Arthur已经进入角色了。事情就这么简单而已。是的。Eames也能做到。于是他发自内心地说：“我不知道他愿不愿意跟我。”  
  
“他当然愿意。”Arthur已经把阿福牢牢绑定在Eames身上了。  
  
“不，我觉得他想跟你多一点。”这太显而易见了，阿福总是死死黏在Arthur身上不肯撒手。  
  
但是，令Eames十分讶异的是，Arthur绑好背带的后，宝宝就像抱住Arthur的时候一样紧紧扒住Eames不放。  
  
“看到没？”Arthur说。“他也很爱你的。”  
  
Eames的大脑在阿福也爱他这个念头中一直高速转个不停。因为他真的不知道如何处理这个信息，他坐好，悄悄在宝宝耳边念叨和“你好啊，小心肝”，然后亲吻她那顶可笑的棒球帽。  
  
Arthur说：“好吧，接下来的计划是这样的：你得带着我们可爱的宝贝儿站好，要看上去非常合拍毫无违和感，然后我负责塞那个游艇男一脸钞票。”  
  
“游艇男？”Eames跟着说。  
  
“不然你怎么叫？船长？我不太了解船上的行话。”  
  
“你应该不晕船的，对吧？”  
  
“噢，希望别。”  
  
“这船会开多久？”  
  
“两个半小时。”  
  
Eames觉得这方法可行。他靠进计程车椅垫里，牢牢抱住阿福，说：“那么，我们给这次表演想好了一个相遇的故事没？”  
  
“我们有多大可能会被问到相遇的情景？”  
  
“也是。要真的发生了，我再随便编点东西吧。”  
  
“不行。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames装作天真无邪的样子。“为什么不行？”  
  
“上次你随口编故事的时候，你说第一次见面的时候我扮成一头喝醉的绵羊、穿着火枪手制服上演行为艺术，而你刚与Sophia Loren（译注：1934年出生的意大利影后，代表作《两个女人》《昨天、今天、明天》）共度完晚餐，正在回家路上。”  
  
“是啊，那可真是个可爱的浪漫爱情故事，不是吗？”Eames很高兴Arthur居然记得那么细。  
  
“如果有人问起，就说我们是工作认识的。”  
  
Eames做了个鬼脸。“天呐，你可真无聊。”  
  
“你是个艺术家，你聘请我当你的私人助理。”Arthur认真地编了起来。  
  
“噢，然后是我色诱你吗？这故事挺不错的。我一定是个非常成功的艺术家，起码有钱到能请私人助理。”  
  
“不，你是含着金汤匙出生的。”Arthur看着窗外驶过的各个码头。“基本上你就是个二世祖。”  
  
车慢了慢停了。Eames等到Arthur付完钱。  
  
接着他说道：“你可真是个糟糕透顶的人。我真不知道自己为什么要跟你结婚。”  
  
Arthur小声说着“那是因为我在床上非常高招”，然后走到车外。  
  
Eames盯着他后背眨眼，又是一阵晕眩，然后他跟阿福说：“他可真要把我弄死了。”  
  
Arthur给Eames打开车门，低头看着他和阿福笑得一脸灿烂，扶着他们下了车。外面的雨依然没有停过，因为胸前还加上了阿福的重量，Eames得一拐一拐地小心翼翼走着，于是他很快又全身湿透了。Arthur小跑上前，指了指停泊在不远处那艘看起来挺宽敞的游艇。只要Arthur最大程度地发挥了酒窝的迷人作用，Eames完全不担心他们租不到船。  
  
而事实上，Arthur也笑着跑回Eames避雨的船屋外檐下。  
  
“顺利吗？”Eames问。  
  
“他们觉得我们已经疯得居然要在雨季租船，但是只要钱够，他们愿意相信这个美国有钱佬的离奇故事。”  
  
“两个半小时到萨尔瓦多，是吧？”Eames说。  
  
Arthur点头。  
  
于是Eames点点头，只要提起最后一点力气走完剩下的路，接下来就能全程躺着不用动了。他说：“走吧，Joshie。”  
  
Arthur摇头说：“不行，你别这么叫我，听起来太恶心了。”  
  
Eames振作起来一手撑墙，另一只手向前抓住Arthur的T恤把他拉过来。他动作滑稽地向前走，一边小心地给阿福留出足够的空间，一边任由Arthur把自己拉过来狠狠地吻着。他还回吻了。这不是那种淫荡的吻，也不是什么纯洁的吻。Eames觉得他们渐渐步入正轨。  
  
缠绵中的Eames好不容易推开Arthur，说：“我们回家吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

**第六章**  
  
船很漂亮，但Eames的腿一直抽搐地疼，他根本没想发出任何声音，只是随声应和表示认可。至少，希望听起来是表示认可的。他已经痛得不想理会自己发出的声音听上去怎样了。  
  
终于Arthur说：“请体谅我的丈夫。即使昨晚宝宝一直闹着没睡，他的镇痛药还是让他睡得死死的。”  
  
“当然，当然。”一直领着他们在船上游览的乘务员说。“或者我带你们去休息室看看吧。”  
  
休息室基本上就是由一个藏在一个小壁橱里的一张不够大的床，靠着一个带了的淋浴器（热水器的不够大的浴室，再靠着一个不够大的活动间组成的。Eames完全不在乎Arthur对乘务员说了什么话才能让那家伙终于他妈的离开让他们独处。他重重地靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，等最后听到门关闭的声音时他说：“我很怀疑自己喜不喜欢坐船。这里什么都那么迷你。”  
  
“这是游艇，Eames，不是小木船。”  
  
Eames抱怨地哼了一声。他心情不太好，但他觉得这也是很合理的，毕竟那条腿快要把他痛死过去了。  
  
“宝宝睡着了。”Arthur在他耳边说。Eames挣开双眼。Arthur低头，仔细看着阿福的脸。  
  
“你该把床留给她。”Eames提议道。  
  
Arthur迟疑着，抬头看他。“我会把床留给你的。”  
  
“那你怎么安置她？”  
  
“是他。”Arthur提醒了一下Eames。“我会把他放在这里。你睡觉之前……”  
  
Eames抬起眉毛。  
  
“要不要先去洗个澡？”Arthur提议说。  
  
这问题在Eames心头萦绕不散。曾经，他幻想中Arthur对他说出的最美妙的话就是“你要不要跟我上个床”。但看来他现在得重新排个序了。  
  
“妈的，当然要。”他强烈要求。  
  
***  
  
  
  
“你得保证别把它弄湿。”Arthur从背包里拿出一个塑料袋。  
  
“你还给我带了塑料袋来包腿给我洗澡？”Eames问。  
  
Arthur只是看了他一眼。好吧，这么明显还问？  
  
“他妈的，Arthur，你怎么能什么都想好呢？”  
  
“我的工作就是干这个的，”Arthur回答得相当简洁。“我还给你带了套换洗的衣服。”Arthur帮他把衣服摆放在浴室里。  
  
Eames对着他摇摇头。  
  
“我想我们会用得着的，而我显然没猜错。”Arthur希望自己的语气听起来没那么防备。“你得把腿用塑料袋包好，而且洗澡的时候得把腿一直伸到花洒外。”  
  
“好，好。我要是答应你我可以做到的话，你能不能给我留点面子，别让我跟你一起洗澡却不能做爱？”  
  
“你要是滑倒撞到自己的头——”  
  
“那就直接让我淹死算了，”Eames说，“真要这样的话我也没脸活在这个世界上了。”  
  
“闭嘴，”Arthur说。“要是真的需要帮忙的话，别太逞强一定要叫我。”  
  
“我基本没有逞强过。”Eames回答。  
  
“也是，我一般都不会把这个形容词放在你身上的。”  
  
“那什么样的形容词你才会用在我身上？” Eames抛了个媚眼然后露齿而笑，他一般就是这样跟Arthur说话的，而通常这时Arthur应该翻个白眼，直接无视他，但最近Arthur发现自己已经无法这么做了。他不知道自己为什么一直反过来调戏Eames，他不知道自己的脑袋究竟在想什么。  
  
他说：“难以忍受。难以招架。英国人。”  
  
“那还好。”Eames向着他眨眨眼，然后走进浴室。  
  
Arthur深吸一口气，走到休息间，他刚刚把阿福放在那边的地上。她睡得很熟，呼吸缓慢而平静，他就在她身旁躺下来，伸出小拇指摸摸她的小拳头，回想起之前走进小屋里，看到阿福哭个不停、一把枪指在Eames头顶的那一幕，他颤抖着又吸了一口气，靠上前轻轻吻了她的脸颊。  
  
“你已经没事了，”他在她耳边轻声细语说着，“我知道我们从你家把你抢了过来，但是现在已经没事了，我保证，只有现在这样我们才能保证你的安全。”  
  
他听到淋浴声停了下来，于是从阿福身边离开，走到浴室门口，听着里面传来的动静。声音听起来不像是Eames摔倒，而接着门也打开了，Eames站在门口，伴随着一阵扑面袭来的雾气。他的身上并没有穿着Arthur刚刚给他带的衣服，应该说他什么都没穿，只有一条浴巾围在腰间。  
  
这真让人烦恼。  
  
Eames说：“还是以前的澡洗得舒服。”  
  
Arthur站起来，看他拄着拐杖一跛一拐地走向就寝间，然后听到他倒在床上的声音。  
  
于是Arthur站起来，走在过道上，徘徊不前。Eames脸朝下埋在床垫里，毛巾挂着他的臀部上，纹身从背部一直弯曲蔓延开来。令人烦躁。  
  
Arthur想了想，说：“但至少你现在干净点了？”  
  
Eames摆摆手。“毕竟淋在身上的水不是雨水，而是真的热水。我也没法再抱怨什么了。”  
  
“很好。他，唔，看起来他睡得很香。你不介意的话我先去洗个澡，马上出来？”  
  
“他要哭起来了我还是可以搞定的，我们没问题。”Eames打着呵欠说。  
  
就算Eames马上睡着了，Arthur心想，他也可以用世界最快的速度洗个澡。  
  
他站在喷洒的热水下，把头埋在下面吸了一口。这他妈就是天堂。热水让Arthur活过来了。  
  
没过一会热水马上变冷了，Arthur大声笑出来。太正常不过了，这船的热水只是刚刚够而已，而Eames已经用完了。  
  
Arthur关掉花洒，穿上干净的衣服，走出浴室，感觉自己比之前要好多了。阿福打着鼾。Arthur看过Eames，他看起来也是睡得要打鼾的样子。  
  
Arthur站着，感到一阵无措。他不该上床跟Eames一起睡的。他真的非常、非常、非常不应该。他完全没有借口。他可以躺在阿福身边……这样一定要合理得多。这根本不是合乎逻辑的Arthur式做派。  
  
见鬼的他在说什么？躺在那个刚刚被他绑架过来的黑二代婴儿旁边又是哪门子的合乎逻辑的Arthur式做派？他最近干过的事情中，又有哪样是合逻辑的、像自己的？他觉得自己好像疯了。  
  
而且就算他真的疯了，他也疯得很快乐。他真的想不起来自己以前为什么不跟Eames在一起了。  
  
于是他爬上床，躺在Eames身边。  
  
Eames没有翻身。他只是轻轻打着呼噜，半边脸陷进枕头里。如果你没有爱上Eames的话，这样的他其实真的不性感。而Arthur，当然早就无可救药地爱上Eames了，所以他觉得Eames非常完美。他静静看着Eames呼吸，尽管有那么一瞬间Arthur以为Eames已经死去了。当Arthur突然带着个婴儿回来的时候，Eames不可置信地扬起眉毛眨着眼睛，但是Arthur让他好好照顾她之后，他又很快跟她打成一片，他拥抱着她，跟她一起玩，还几乎为了她丢了性命。  
  
Arthur看着在他身边睡着的Eames，突然觉得无法透气。他想起来为什么从来不让自己跟Eames一起了：因为Eames太他妈可怕了。  
  
另一个房间里，阿福哭了起来，爆发的哭声提醒他们自己还被扔在那儿。  
  
Eames慢慢眨开双眼。Arthur立刻浑身僵硬，连头都转不过去，只能像个傻瓜一样直愣愣看着他。  
  
但是Eames只是微笑着，好像他早就知道Arthur就躺在他身旁一样。“嗨。”他说。  
  
“嗨。”Arthur努力回应。他知道自己的声音听起来沙哑得很不像样。  
  
Eames又闭上眼睛，低声说：“我们的宝贝还在哭着。”  
  
“是啊。”Arthur说。她哭得更加响亮了，就像感到了冒犯。  
  
“把她带过来。”Eames埋在枕头里说。“她可以在我们中间玩猫玩具，这样我们也可以睡个觉。”  
  
“如果我们翻身压着她怎么办？”Arthur问。  
  
“不会的。别打我，我打不回去的。我要睡觉。”  
  
Arthur顿住了。其实只是这床太舒服了。诱惑太大，让人只想一直躺在上面。他真的不想起来，不想动身到另外一间房里跟阿福两个人呆着。Arthur已经累得无法动身了。Eames的确很可怕，但是他是Eames，而Arthur想要Eames，Arthur已经累透了。  
  
Arthur好不容易下了床，这时阿福不再哭了。这警告让他立刻冲进另一个房间里，刚好看到她努力向前爬。她抬头看着他笑，显然对自己相当满意。  
  
“真厉害。”Arthur微笑着对她说，把她抱起来亲吻她的额头。她叭叭叭地回复着。他抱她回去把她抱到床上，放在Eames身边，把猫玩具放在她身旁，然后在她的另一边躺了下来。  
  
阿福戳了戳Eames的鼻子。  
  
Eames懒得睁开眼，迷糊地说：“你好啊，小心肝。”  
  
“她刚刚在爬行。”Arthur感觉骄傲到有点晕眩。  
  
“这很正常，”Eames说，“她在爬到你身边。我倒想看看有谁能把这孩子跟你隔开。她绝对受不了的。”  
  
阿福看着Arthur，笑得一脸灿烂，然后把猫玩具塞进自己嘴里。  
  
Arthur忍不住亲了她一下，然后把她抱进自己胸前紧贴着自己，她靠着他，啃着猫玩具，而他闭起眼睛听着Eames的呼吸。船在他们的身下慢慢前行，Arthur想，这虽然很可怕，但是也很完美。我们快回到家了。


	7. Chapter 7

**第七章**  
  
Arthur一开始是被敲门声吵醒了。  
  
Eames依然躺在他身旁。阿福趴在Eames胸前，他正在用筹码和猫玩具给她表演某种复杂的把戏，而阿福笑得就像看到世界上最好笑的东西。  
  
等表演让筹码“消失”进阿福的耳朵里的时候，Eames中途看看他，说：“有人来找我们了”  
  
“我肯定绝对不是什么大事。”Arthur挣扎反抗着睡意下床。  
  
他停了下来，从背包里掏出一把枪，塞进牛仔裤的裤腰里，走向门口。接着把T恤脱掉，编了一个无法让外面的人进来的借口。  
  
他整理了一下，让自己看起来衣着凌乱，赤裸上身打开门，对着乘务员笑得一脸阳光。  
  
“先生，我们大概还有20分钟就到了。”乘务员说。  
  
“太好了。”Arthur保持微笑。“谢谢你。我们会准备好的。”他愉悦地挥了挥手，然后关上门。  
  
接着他心想，他得把枪看紧点，因为现在阿福已经能爬能动了。  
  
然后他走回床上，Arthur不记得上一次他醒过来又爬回床上是什么时候了。爬回去躺在Eames和阿福身边，这样的生活实在是太安逸太奢侈了。他只能再给自己五分钟享受。  
  
Eames歪着嘴笑着打趣他。“你的衬衫怎么了？”  
  
“脱掉了。”Arthur打呵欠。  
  
“想让人以为我们纵欲无度？”  
  
“是啊。”Arthur笑着看阿福，她正窝在Eames胸前对着他笑。  
  
“这样的你太有杀伤力了。”Eames说。但他没有像Arthur以为的那样带着调情的意味。  
  
Arthur看着他。Eames的表情非常古怪，仿佛Arthur正在做着某种神秘得让他无法理解的事情。  
  
“为什么？”Arthur问，他是真的好奇。  
  
Eames拖长调子说“你说呢”，这句话根本毫无意义。  
  
阿福把猫玩具砸在Eames脸上，Eames“嗷”了一声，气氛完全被破坏掉了。  
  
“他们在门外想干什么？”Eames继续给阿福表演魔术。  
  
“还有二十分钟就靠岸了。你不该让我睡这么久的。”  
  
“你太需要睡眠了。我跟阿福玩得很开心，对不对，小心肝？”  
  
阿福把手指塞嘴里，含着想说什么。  
  
Arthur趴在床上看着她，想着Eames和阿福正在他身边玩耍着，他居然还能睡得着。毕竟一般来说Arthur都是很浅眠的。  
  
也许他的身体已经默认了Eames和阿福的声音没有威胁性。  
  
阿福滚下Eames肚子，然后把沾满口水的手指拔出来戳戳Arthur脸颊。  
  
“谢谢。”Arthur说。  
  
“这是她表达喜爱的最高仪式。呃，第二高。仅次于她把口水吐你一脸。”  
  
“我感到非常荣幸。”Arthur说着，亲吻着她的小脸，直到她大笑着在他怀里打滚。“但现在我们得回到现实生活了。要给你换衣服啦。”他抱着她下床，走到浴室翻起行李。  
  
接着他突然想起来。  
  
“Eames？”他喊道。  
  
Eames闷哼着回答。  
  
“你说我该不该给她洗个澡？”  
  
Eames拄着拐杖来到浴室门口。“你知道怎么给婴儿洗澡吗？”  
  
“呃，不知道，但我想应该跟给大人洗澡差不多吧。”  
  
“你给很多大人洗过澡吗？”  
  
“你懂我意思的。跟大人洗澡差不多吧。”  
  
“你洗过很多次澡吗？”Eames现在越说越奇怪了。  
  
“我们离题了。”Arthur坚决地说着，因为他真的不想讨论跟Eames洗澡这个话题。他想的是跟Eames讨论洗澡这个话题，而不是跟Eames洗澡。  
  
妈的。  
  
“太晚了，我已经回不去之前的话题了。我想看你和泡泡。很多很多的泡泡。”  
  
“坐下。”Arthur放下马桶盖命令道。  
  
Eames从他身边挤过去，乖乖服从。“不，我改变主意了。去掉很多很多泡泡。去掉泡泡。就你和清水。”  
  
“Eames，抱住宝宝，别再想我和清水了。”  
  
“呃，现在我脑海里只剩下这个了。跟我说点别的让我想吧。”  
  
Arthur把她的衣服穿过头顶脱下来，坚决不看Eames的浴巾。“你想什么时候把衣服穿好？”  
  
“一会儿，就在这二十分钟之内。”Eames说。“除非你想暗示给我洗个澡？”  
  
Arthur测试了一下用来洗毛巾的水的温度。“我完全没暗示过这种可能性。”Arthur拧干毛巾。  
  
“阿福，Arthur多无聊啊？什么？非常无聊？我也觉得。相当、极其的无聊。”  
  
“我给你洗过很多次澡。”被说成“无聊”的Arthur感到很烦躁。他不知道自己为什么烦躁；Eames总是说他无聊，而他平时都不会在意的。“但你也没多喜欢。”他小心地擦着阿福的胳膊，她看起来那么小、那么脆弱，仿佛只要一点点差错就会被弄碎。这么一个迷你的小东西，怎么能动起来呢？这超出了他的理解。这是个奇迹。而她的父亲居然追着要把子弹射进她的小脑袋里。Arthur仔细地把阿福的每根神奇的手指上的泥垢都擦干净，想他那时候真应该杀了他的，他开始咒骂起自己那时候太现实了。  
  
“你什么时候给我洗的澡？”Eames困惑了。  
  
“嗯？”Arthur停下来冲洗毛巾，太脏了。  
  
“我不记得你给我洗过澡了。我觉得要是有的话我不可能不记得。”  
  
“因为你那时候差点死掉，你失去意识了。我得让你的伤口保持洁净，以免你受感染而死。”Arthur轻飘飘地说，假装那时候他的脑袋里里并没有充斥着无尽的让人发疯的恐惧，他用毛巾擦着阿福的胸口，接着到颈后。  
  
“是哦，”过了一会儿，Eames说道，“谢谢你——”  
  
Arthur摇摇头，用毛巾轻轻擦着阿福那基本上没有头发的小脑袋。“我不是说来让你感激的。我不是说来……”他不知道自己为什么这么说。他是个白痴。  
  
阿福的那搓头发湿漉漉地竖起来，他把它顺到脑勺后，说：“好了。一个全新的宝贝。”接着他挠着她的肚子，直到她笑得前俯后仰。Arthur的新爱好就是看阿福笑得前俯后仰直打滚。  
  
他抬头，看到Eames凝望着自己。  
  
“怎么？”他防备性地问，觉得自己突然变成个白痴。他在干什么？  
  
Eames的手拢在他的脑后，把他迅速拉过来，Arthur还没来得及挣脱，Eames就吻了下来，Arthur想，必须停下来。这毫无道理。现在又没有人看着，也没有什么危及性命的事情发生，你他妈究竟在干嘛？但事实上，尽管脑袋叫嚣着要停下，Arthur却回吻了Eames。  
  
而这并不是什么回想起来会觉得很好玩的事情。他亲吻了他，舌头一直伸进去，湿滑混乱又淫荡，他们根本不应该在孩子面前这样子热吻——  
  
不，他们根本不应该这样子热吻，但是Eames喉咙发出一声吼声，手指顺着Arthur的脊柱往下滑，而Arthur回应了他一声，绝望的认可的哼声，就像他的体内有什么东西破裂了，从此以后他再也无法假装了，再也不能。  
  
他用尽力气推开Eames，而自己差点倒在另一边墙上。但浴室太小了，所以这一幕看起来也没有那么夸张。  
  
Arthur看了一眼阿福，而阿福完全没有注意到他们。她正忙着把Arthur刚刚给她擦身的毛巾塞到嘴里。  
  
Arthur颤抖一下，把毛巾拉出来，她嚎着表示抗议。“你不能吃这个，”他一边说一边把她从Eames怀里举出来，“太恶心了。”  
  
“Arthur。”Eames说。  
  
“我得给她穿衣服。”Arthur试着在脑海挤出足够的理智，因为他们刚刚从毒枭的领地里逃出来，Arthur得让头脑保持清醒，这可不是他妈的罗马假日。“你得穿衣服。”  
  
“Arthur——”  
  
“Eames，听我说。”Arthur非常冷静地开口，逼自己直视Eames的双眼。“我得让大家下船，然后坐车到圣萨尔瓦多，接着上飞机，而一路上必须保护大家安全。所以我……”Arthur无助地做着手势。他不知道如何说出口，说我显然在这方面真的很不擅长，你看我花了多少时间才到了这里，在确保我偷来的这孩子平安无事之前，你能不能别再让我为你神经衰弱？  
  
Eames说：“Arthur，你不用把全部责任都揽上身的。这是我们的责任。”  
  
Arthur看着他，心想，这就是为什么你总是让我神经衰弱了。因为你简直太美好了。  
  
但他只是点点头，说：“穿好衣服。”接着他拿过包裹，然后逃出生活区。  
  
然后他立刻检查了一下自己的骰子。  
  
现实世界。  
  
“按从1到10级排。我算是白痴第几级？”Arthur一边把衣服套过阿福头上一边问她。  
  
阿福要戳他眼睛。  
  
“按从1到10级排。有多少可能他会让我心碎？”Arthur一边给阿福套上裤子一边问她。  
  
阿福吐了吐舌头。  
  
“你的答案给我留了太多的诠释余地了啊。”Arthur说。  
  
阿福看着他笑，拉他的头发。


	8. Chapter 8

**第八章**  
  
Eames站在遮棚下避雨。这里只有他、和挂在他胸前的婴儿背带里的阿福，以及一条流浪狗。Eames有点好奇Arthur会不会坚持把这条流浪狗也带走。毕竟Arthur似乎对收留流浪的东西有种情意结。  
  
Arthur冒险地走到明显是公车站的角落，他们辛苦才找到这么一个站。他冒着雨，微微有些弓腰缩背，跟站在那里的人聊天。  
  
“他看起来不是很高兴，对吧？”Eames对阿福说着，因为即使离得这么远，他还是能看到Arthur在皱眉。“我猜是因为他现在那把胡子，把酒窝都挡起来了。通常来说他只要秀了秀酒窝，人们就骨头都软了，没有人能抵挡。妈的，阿福，酒窝简直犯规啊。胡子起码能稍稍平衡一下。”  
  
Arthur跑回他们身边，苦着脸躲进雨篷底下。“亚利桑那州，”他告诉阿福，“或者撒哈拉沙漠。我跟你说，我他妈绝对要去一个永远、永远都不要再下雨的地方了。”  
  
“这天气的确很烦人，不过我们还是安全为上，先坐车出这个镇，把话留到路上再说，行吗？”Eames提议道。他看着不远处一个扛着机枪的魁梧的保安正死死盯着他，好像他犯了什么事、应该被抓去枪毙一样。  
  
“我们已经错过末班车了。”Arthur说。  
  
“好吧，听起来不太妙，对吗？”Eames温和地说着。“我们要不给点钱找人把我们载出去吧。”  
  
Arthur摇头。“我不赞同。我无法相信任何知道我身上带有足够现金的人，他们可能会背叛我们，抢走我身上带着的所有现金，然后把我们随便扔到哪个臭水沟里。而且我真的不想让她晚上还要舟车劳顿的。变数太多，我无法控制。”  
  
Arthur就是个彻头彻尾控制狂。一个非常典型的证据就是，他能赐予Eames一个毁天灭地的热吻，然后背过身告诉他，不，还不行，这违反了我在以后三十年内的周密计划。  
  
也可能Eames现在正处于一种悲惨的、愤愤不平的性挫败中。被逼急了，他不介意拿Arthur出气。  
  
他说：“那跟我说说你的计划吧，我知道你总是有计划的。”  
  
Arthur对他做了个怪脸，Eames心想他听起来大概真的比平时还要尖刻一点。以前的他通常不会这么在意“Arthur是个无药可救的计划狂魔”这种事。他甚至会觉得这样的他很诱人。“我们留在这里过夜。”Arthur明确地说，Eames认为这也很正常，毕竟他们也没有别的选择了。  
  
“好吧，”Eames表示同意，然后把目光从大街对面的机枪上转移到Arthur身上。“你想好去哪里了没？我可不想呆在这个除了我之外每个人都有枪的地方。”  
  
“我会去黑市给你买把枪，但你现在还是得等。”Arthur说。  
  
“我不是在问你要礼物，我的小花瓣，我发誓，我只是想离开这条该死的大街而已。”Eames想他很可能的确在抱怨。妈的，他只是心情很烂而已。  
  
Arthur又看了他一眼，说：“我当然已经想好了。要不我来抱她吧？”  
  
“我抱着她了。”Eames恼怒地说。  
  
“我知道，但我看你也累了。” Arthur的暗示是他太暴躁。  
  
Eames很想对他大喊大叫，我他妈这么暴躁不是因为我累，而是因为你就站在我面前，但是我却不能碰你！因为我无法确定你究竟想不想要我，而你也很可能还没下定决心。  
  
事实上Eames什么话也没说。他让Arthur把阿福从自己怀里抱出来。Arthur抱着她，亲吻着她胖嘟嘟的脸颊，说：“阿福，很抱歉这里还下着雨，这个我也无能为力。”  
  
阿福咿咿呀呀地对他说着话，她的头埋进Arthur的颈窝里，阿福知道他不在意这个。但如果把头埋进Arthur颈窝里的人是Eames，那就不知道Arthur会干出什么事了。就因为那个人是阿福，Arthur还会把她抱紧一点，左右看看然后过马路，知道Eames绝对会跟上。  
  
Eames跟着他，因为他妈的他还能干什么？他只能乖乖追随着Arthur，不管是Arthur的计划，还是Arthur的带领，Arthur，Arthur，Arthur。  
  
Arthur从容地向前走着。但Eames却走得没那么从容了，因为他恨透了这拐杖。没走多远，Arthur停在一面铺满荆棘的明蓝色的墙前方。上面那扇门厚得仿佛连炸弹都能扛得住。  
  
Arthur按了下对讲机，操着一口结巴又口音无比蹩脚的西班牙语说着话，跟他之前那完美的口音完全不同。他们现在要伪装成两个被困在雨季的萨尔瓦多的港口城市里的愚蠢的美国人。门咯吱咯吱地慢慢打开。  
  
酒店并不大。中间是一栋涂成明蓝色的、看起来有点历史的房子，Eames想那两侧延伸出的厢房大概是用来做客房。大堂里Eames从一只蟑螂旁边绕开了，这就是热带。Arthur对前台那位充满同情心的女士编着故事。那个可怕又悲惨的故事大概是说他们丢了行李，Eames还断了腿，以及他们初为人父的那几天简直就是个滑稽的喜剧，现在他们只想找个地方呆一晚，等到明天早上搭车去圣萨尔瓦多（译注：萨尔瓦多国首都）。  
  
女人点点头，说他们真是可怜，并对阿福表示担忧，而阿福非常入戏地对她笑了笑，然后一副害羞的样子把脸埋在Arthur怀里。女人轻声哄着逗着她，接着把房间钥匙递给Arthur，而Arthur一遍又一遍地用极其蹩脚的口音说着“Gracias”（译注：西班牙语的谢谢）。  
  
然后他走到Eames身边，说：“好了，走这边。”  
  
他带着他们穿过大堂，穿过通向客房的露天走廊，这时Eames突然意识到他们到了沙滩。  
  
“真不错。”他说。  
  
“别说得这么惊讶，”Arthur说，“我有总是让你呆在那么糟糕的地方吗？”  
  
Eames想了想。“对啊，不是吗。”  
  
“哦，”Arthur同意了，“那是工作，那不一样，我们得节省开支。到了。”Arthur把钥匙塞进门里，推开了门。  
  
房间很漂亮。里面有一个别致的起居厅，小小的厨房以及一个宽敞的睡房，里面放着一张大床。Eames习惯性地拉上所有窗帘，接着走回起居厅，而Arthur正在厅里冲着奶粉。  
  
“我看差不多时候要喂她了。”Arthur说。“你注意到没，她还没因为要吃东西而哭闹过呢，就像她从没被按时喂养过一样。”  
  
“她的确没有被按时喂养。”Eames点出来，因为目前为止他们都在东奔西跑。  
  
“没错，但我的意思是她之前也没有按时被喂养。”Arthur把奶瓶递给阿福。她贪婪地吸吮着。“看到没？她只要有机会就会拼命吃，但就算我们迟了喂她，她也不会哭闹。”  
  
“她可真随性。”Eames说。“多乖的宝宝。能吃就吃，不能吃也不会闹。”  
  
“是啊。”Arthur反射性应和着，低头看着臂弯里的阿福吃着奶。“我想她的妈妈真是个了不起的人。她知道自己时日无多了，却依然尽可能地利用好剩下的每一刻，冒险把孩子扔到垃圾堆里，希望有人能救这孩子。”  
  
“放手一搏，”Eames赞同，“总算赌赢了。”  
  
“是啊。”Arthur的手抚摸阿福的额头。  
  
“有福气的孩子。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur微微笑着，接着坐在起居厅的一张沙发椅上，全神贯注地看着阿福吃奶。  
  
Eames感到一阵尴尬，仿佛他成了入侵者，于是他说：“我想再洗个澡。得来个可以让我伸开手臂、不用弯腰缩背也能挤进去的澡才行。”  
  
Arthur不置可否地嗯了一下。  
  
“好吧。”Eames想这也没什么可讨论的。Arthur明显忙着没时间搭理他。  
  
但是听到Arthur在他身后用那种典型的老母鸡语气叫住他说“别弄湿伤口”的时候，他的心里还是好过了一点。  
  
***  
  
  
  
阿福吃完就睡了。Arthur把她抱进睡房里，放在大床正中，然后摆了许多屏障让她无法翻爬出来。接着他傻傻地站在睡房里，听着浴室门后传来的淋浴声，犹豫着要不要进去。Eames一定会认为这是世界上最妙的主意。只是Arthur自己纠结而已。  
  
Arthur把额头靠在浴室门上思考着。  
  
接着他深吸一口气，走到厨房拿起电话，拨到前台问：“这里有没有酒？”  
  
听到水声终于停了下来，他倒了两杯红酒。他抿了一口，脸皱起来，这红酒太差了，让他想起白痴的学生时代，那时他居然觉得劣质红酒也不错。但这里也没别的酒了。他选择了一个最糟糕的时机来改变跟Eames的关系。以前他和Eames在巴黎的时候，他在门口就能买到昂贵的香槟，而现在他只能屈就了。  
  
如果下次有人再称赞他完美的策划能力，Arthur会告诉那个人，自己可是选择在雨季的萨尔瓦多的港口城市、带着一个还需要照顾的婴儿的时候，来勾引差点死掉，腿还因为枪伤疼的要命的Eames。  
  
Eames一边走进主厅一边说：“在你生气之前我先说了，是的，我把热水都给用光了，所以你要等一下——这是干什么？”  
  
“我们来庆祝一下。”Arthur举起两只酒杯，朝其中一张椅子点头向Eames示意。“虽然这不是世界上最好的酒，但我们还能将就一下的。”  
  
Eames坐下来，接过Arthur递给他的酒杯。他说：“你可真是个藏得很深的享乐主义者，对吧？”  
  
Arthur的眉毛惊讶得挑了一下。“藏得很深？”他重复着，因为他想自己很明显就偏爱好东西啊。“Eames，你究竟知不知道我在衣服行头上花了多少钱？”他憋笑着问，因为显然这订制的名牌西装就已经出卖了他。  
  
“也是。”Eames想了想。“我只是觉得你太讲求实际了。不管什么时候我想干点天马行空的事情，你总是强调我们得脚踏实地。”  
  
“我是很实际。”Arthur坐在他对面。“而也是我的实际促使我追求和欣赏美好的东西。”  
  
“你现在究竟有多少钱，还有这钱究竟是哪来的？”  
  
“别紧张，这是我的钱，我从自己其中一个账户取的。”  
  
“你可真有钱啊，不是吗？”  
  
“你应该也很有钱才对。”  
  
“我都花在酒跟美色身上了。”  
  
“你是花在赌场跟女人上。”  
  
“还有一点是用在酒跟美色的啦。我们回到原来的话题行吗？你究竟多有钱？那你以前还逼我吃了两个星期的拉面，就因为你说我们的预算已经不够买其他东西了。”  
  
“不能这么说，我买的那些东西里你还可以选土豆泥的。”  
  
“Arthur，那是骗小孩的玩意。”  
  
Arthur耸耸肩，举起酒杯放到唇边。  
  
“等等。”Eames说着，Arthur停了下来。“我们得干杯。现在是要庆祝什么？”  
  
“从毒枭那死里逃生。”Arthur说。  
  
“Darling，为你那完美的登场时间而干杯。”Eames碰了碰Arthur的杯子，然后尝了一口。“这酒还可以，”他说，“你知道吗，你就是个挑剔鬼。”  
  
Arthur说了句“抱歉”。这可不是他想象中的开始，他的计划一到Eames身上就会土崩瓦解。  
  
Eames对他偏了偏头，显然对Arthur感到迷惑，Arthur的举止太让人难以理解了。“我觉得你挑剔这点也很可爱，但我感觉你是因为别的事情而道歉。”  
  
“没事了。”Arthur试着回到正轨。  
  
“不行。”Eames眯着眼。“你为什么要道歉？”  
  
好吧，他既然已经把话挑起了，他想还是应该说完。“因为我今天差点把你害死了。”  
  
“你今天没有差点把我害死。”  
  
“有，有的。是我把阿福带回家，我还让你跟她两个人呆在那里，还把枪也拿走了——”  
  
“是我坚持让你把枪带走的，记得吗？还有，Arthur，love，说真的，你真的以为我因为你把她带回来而觉得不好？你以为我被枪指着的时候真的有恨过她吗？你就是这样看我的吗？”Eames看起来真的受伤了。  
  
“不，”Arthur真诚地说，“没有。但是……你救了她。你根本没必要这样做的。而我……”Arthur不知道自己在说什么。这一刻他的脑袋完全因为那些复杂的感情而变得一团糟。  
  
“Darling，我可没能救她。救她的人是你。”  
  
“但是你把她藏起来了，如果你没藏好她，他就会马上发现然后一枪打死她。我已经疯得把一个婴儿带回家照顾，你却眼都不眨一下就做了这么多。”  
  
“Arthur，”Eames说，“我能从死里逃生、还活在这个世上的只有一个原因，那是你救了我。别再因为自己喜欢照顾人而对我道歉了。这是你的一个非常迷人的特质。”  
  
Arthur听到自己的声音无视意识地说着：“我是领养的。”这他妈可真是最愚蠢的话。他应该要去引诱Eames才对，现在却喋喋不休着这些废话。  
  
Eames眨着眼，一言不发。  
  
而Arthur，出于某种疯狂的原因，继续说着。“我是被人发现遗弃在一家医院里的。其实我比登记年龄还要大一点。但谁也不知道大多少。这是我其中一个荒谬之处：我真的不知道自己有多大。他们猜我大概是18个月。我在大堂里到处走来走去。在很长一段时间里他们一直想找回我的亲生父母，但却什么都找不到，最后我只能被领养。我其实已经记不得了，那时候我还太小，而我的养父养母非常善良，虽然他们不了解我。但事实上，我从来没有停止去猜测究竟是为什么。我是怎么到了那里的？我已经大得可以笑了，Eames。就像阿福那样笑。我已经大得可以回抱别人了。我一定曾经对着某个人这么笑过，爱过他，然后他就这么……抛弃了我。我永远都无法知道是为什么。她妈妈救了她。她妈妈非常的英勇，爱她胜过爱世上的一切，还救了她。而我可以把这个故事告诉她。我可以补完她的故事。如果我把她送到医院里扔下她，她就永远不会知道。她只会……一直想啊想，想为什么没有人爱她。而事实上，毫无疑问，她是一直被人爱着的。我可以让她不再疑惑。所以我会这么做的。我一定会这么做。我不知道现在自己在说什么了。”  
  
“Darling。”看来Eames也无法理解Arthur的愚蠢。  
  
“妈的，”Arthur放下酒杯，“给我全部忘掉。”  
  
“全部忘掉？”Eames茫然地说。  
  
“全部抹掉。从你在浴室里出来那一刻开始算。”  
  
Eames一脸困惑不安。“你还好吧？”他说。  
  
Arthur笑出声。“我就是个灾星，你也知道的。”  
  
“我不觉得。我从来不这么觉得。”Eames听起来有点生气。  
  
Arthur看着他。他突然在Eames面前跪下来，脸埋进Eames胸口。这很荒谬。但Eames散发着刚刚从浴室里出来的清新味道，还带着点水汽，他用鼻子蹭着那片结实的温热，心想，求求你别把我推开，求求你抱住我。  
  
Eames抱住了他。Eames的手抓着Arthur的头发，Arthur感觉到他的唇印在自己的头上。接着Eames温柔地说着：“Arthur，我不知道你身上究竟经历过什么，但是——”  
  
“我以为你要死了。”Arthur打断了他。“那么多的血，Eames，我真的无法形容。流了一地的血啊，我只能把爱马仕领带系成止血带，把沾着你的血的钞票塞给那个后巷医生，他跟我说你快死了。他说：‘我只能尽最大努力，但他很可能不会醒过来，即使醒了也可能会伤口感染。’我跟他说，他不了解你，而你非常顽强，你会好过来的。于是你真的好过来了。我就知道你会的。但我今天走进房子，看到又有一把枪指着你，我突然疯了一样想，也许根本不该救你，反正我付出再多你还是会死去，而且这种事也许还会继续发生。直到我现在想跟你说。我要跟你说……”  
  
Arthur颤抖着深呼吸，手指扣住Eames的臀部，在想自己怎么不早点想到把头埋进Eames怀里跟他说出一切呢，这起码能让他在说这么蠢的话时看不到他，起码容易开口一点。“是你让我想要从梦中醒过来。是你让我觉得我不可能梦到比现实中的你更让人惊叹的人了。你是唯一一个会告诉我一切都会好起来的人。你是唯一一个总把我放在‘我们’里面的人。所以，我也不知道，我真的要崩溃了，但不管怎样我都要告诉你，我真的不想让你死去。我想要你跟我一起活着。行吗？”Arthur屏住呼吸想着，求你答应我。不要说破真相，说我像个白痴一样。能不能就说，Arthur，我会为了你活下去的，要不我们先吃个晚餐？  
  
Eames的唇一直印在Arthur的头顶，在他的头发中说着话。他说：“Arthur，love，我们是在对彼此倾诉这么多年早就应该说的话吗？因为我早就应该告诉你，我们当然是‘我们’了。很久以前就是‘我们’。我只是一直以为你不想。你看起来不像那样。所以我也没有跟你说过，我总会远远跟着你，确保你的安全。而我现在要告诉你：我总是跟你说一切都会好起来的，因为我知道就算你的那些伟大的计划全都失败了落空了，我还会在你身边帮你。你不需要独自担起所有事的。你从来都不需要。对别的人来说，他们总会理所当然地说：‘哦，Arthur会搞定的。’但跟我在一起，你永远不是孤军奋战的。永远都会是‘我们’”  
  
Arthur呼吸着。Arthur聆听着Eames的心跳，跟着他的节奏呼吸着。  
  
Eames时候：“我很庆幸自己才是那个被射中的人。如果是你在我面前流血不止，我他妈一定会废了，不知道该怎么做的。”  
  
“你会被逼得用我的领带来绑止血带。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames偷笑了。“我看我得先警告你一下，我的小花瓣：你会是一道我慢慢习惯的风景。”   
  
“那好吧，”Arthur说，“那太棒了。”  
  
“这样我们就清楚了吧。”Eames说着，又亲吻了他的头。  
  
Arthur清清嗓子，直起身坐回去。“既然已经说开了。”他快速地说。  
  
“噢，”Eames看起来有点猝手不及，“好吧。我们……现在要进行下一步了吗？”  
  
“老实说我今晚的计划是给你口交，所以我想还是按照这个来吧。”Arthur伸手到Eames的牛仔裤上。  
  
Eames仿佛所有空气都被挤出来肺部的窒息般发出一声的闷哼。Arthur喜欢这声音。Arthur喜欢Eames看着他的时候瞳孔放大的样子。Arthur喜欢Eames在他身下弯起腰的样子。Arthur喜欢Eames的味道。Arthur喜欢Eames喘着气双手合拢抓住Arthur的头发。Arthur喜欢Eames在快感中喊着自己的名字， Arthur更喜欢一会儿当他把Eames的阴茎掏出来，Eames无助地喊着“Arthur，操——”的样子，他连话都说不完整，因为Arthur让他崩溃，让他不停地下坠。  
  
Eames的手在Arthur的头发里抓了一把，接着把他拉起来，凶狠地吻着他，牙齿比舌头用得还多，接着他推开他俩，喘息着回过气来，毫不留情地说：“操你。”  
  
Arthur扬了扬眉毛。“你这是命令，还是邀请，还是……？”  
  
“不，我是在骂你。因为你等到我不方便的时候才行动”  
  
“不能痛快做爱？”Arthur重复说。  
  
“是的。”  
  
“是啊，我就是这样。我绝对是设计好把我们的初次留到你瘸了的时候。毕竟，我就是这样一个一丝不苟的人。”  
  
“而这可真他妈火辣，你知道的。”Eames把Arthur推倒在地板上，几乎是倒在他身上。  
  
“噢，”Arthur狼狈的接过他的体重。  
  
“嗷，我的腿。”Eames在Arthur的颈窝里说着。  
  
“你可真他妈白痴。”Arthur说。  
  
“闭嘴。”Eames亲吻着他。“说真的，别笑了。你笑着让我还怎么好好亲你。”  
  
“我没笑。”Arthur否认，但他突然察觉到自己还在笑着，止也止不住。  
  
“你看，这真的不好玩。我痛得要死。你还笑我。”Eames又亲吻了他。  
  
这真的要好多了，Arthur心想。这好得不可思议，比他所设想的都要棒，现在他什么话都说了，Eames什么都知道了，Eames应该要知道这些，这样一想到自己Eames就会知道他的心意。  
  
Arthur努力想止住笑意。他真的努力了，但还是失败了。“我刚刚才给了你一生中最美妙的口交，我现在可不想同情你。”他努力想尽可能回吻Eames，尽管很乱来又笨拙，但感觉真的非常棒。  
  
“我了解你，你懂的，我就知道你在床上一定会非常自大。”Eames靠着他的嘴巴说。  
  
“我一会儿就会给你提示小纸条。”Arthur咬了咬Eames那丰满到无耻的下唇。  
  
“麻烦帮我装到小信封里，把我的名字写在上面？”Eames问道，突然咬了一下Arthur的下巴。  
  
“噢。”Arthur情不自禁地弓起身靠得更近。  
  
“啊，”Eames听起来非常愉悦，“是这里让你闭上嘴巴的吗？”他的手绕到Arthur的牛仔裤。  
  
“别停。”Arthur扭动着摆到一个舒服点的角度。  
  
“我现在是不是满分？”Eames贴着他耳朵说话，一边无耻地用手抚摸着他，一边用牙齿咬着Arthur的耳垂。  
  
“你的……下流话要练一下了。”Arthur努力把话说完整。Eames突然放慢节奏把Arthur从高潮边缘拉回来时，Arthur忍不住咒骂出来。  
  
Eames贴着他的耳朵轻笑着，那一声低沉而充满欲望的声音让Arthur的呼吸都滞住了，接着他说，“闭上嘴射出来吧”，然后手上的动作越放肆得美妙。  
  
当Arthur不再头昏脑涨，终于从高潮的快感中飘回现实时，他发现Eames的半边身子都压在他上方。Arthur佯装生气地咒骂：“你他妈刚刚简直是在变魔法。”  
  
“熟能生巧而已，Darling，我在这方面可是非常、非常擅长的。”Eames像猫打呼噜一样惬意地柔声说着话。“现在我要说一些非常非常不性感的话，但现在这个姿势让我的脚真他妈痛得要死，所以你能不能挪一挪……”  
  
Arthur提起足够力气翻过一点点给Eames挪开位置，让他能把体重从那条腿上移开。  
  
Eames用鼻子蹭着他说：“我两条腿都是健全的时候可是要好非常非常多。”  
  
Arthur说：“那就好，因为这真的太他妈糟糕了。”  
  
Eames贴着他的脸大笑。“天呐，你真是个可怕的人，你知道吗？”他以吻洗礼着他的全身，口中默念着，“我怎么会这么有福？”  
  
阿福，Arthur想着。他看着头上的天花板，手摸着Eam的头发说：“我刚刚一直在说‘家’。”  
  
“唔？”Eames靠着他说。  
  
“我一直说着我们得回家。而我在说这个字的时候没想过……我们会对这个字有异议。我甚至不认为你——”  
  
“Arthur，”Eames抬起头看着他，“你会带着阿福去哪里？”  
  
“纽约，”Arthur回答，“我在那里有个房子。”  
  
“那我们就去纽约。”Eames说，接着停了一下。“除非你不想让我去那里。”  
  
“我想让你跟我一起去纽约。”Arthur把Eames额头上乱糟糟的头发拨到后面。  
  
“纽约会下雨。”Eames说。  
  
“是，但那里我有个朋友是医生，可以帮我看一下伤势。”  
  
“你已经把我全身都看过了，我好得简直不可思议。”Eames色眯眯的看着他Arthur。  
  
“我告诉你，”Arthur用手在他们俩中间挥动着指了指，“这次是我在忍你说的话，而不是被你的话撩拨。”  
  
Eames大笑着亲吻他。  
  
Arthur感到幸福从身体里满溢出来，把他的肋骨压痛，多得让他快容不下了，多得让他难以承受。他沙哑地说着心里话：“你真是个让我无法掌控的人，而我最不擅长处理我无法掌控的事，所以我一定会搞砸的。”  
  
Eames说：“Darling，我刚刚是怎么跟你说的？别再当独行侠了。我们是‘我们’，我会跟你站在同一地方，不让你搞砸任何事情的。”


	9. Chapter 9

**第九章**  
  
他们走出肯尼迪机场。Arthur看着一如既往的稳定的雨势，骂了一句：“你他妈在逗我？”  
  
“我相信很快会停的。”Eames安抚着他。“我们截辆计程车吧。”  
  
Arthur阴郁地咒骂着。他怀里的阿福也设法摆出一张模仿Arthur咒骂的脸。阿福非常非常不喜欢搭飞机。这意味着最后Arthur和Eames也跟着没能享受到飞行的乐趣。Arthur抱着她在飞机过道上不停走来走去，收获到来自每个乘客的眼神发出的无数死亡射线。Eames觉得他们全都得上Arthur的私人暗杀名单上了。  
  
“终于回家了。”Eames试着说些鼓动人心的话。“从这里开始一切都会好起来的。”  
  
“别给我说打气的话。”Arthur沉着脸瞪了他一眼。“我他妈不说这种话的。”  
  
“阿福说不说打气的话呀？”Eames柔声说着。“纽约真是个好地方呀，阿福。我发誓，你会喜欢的。”  
  
阿福瞪着他。  
  
“不，”Eames评价道，“阿福也不说打气的话。”  
  
在等计程车的队伍中站在他们前面一个小老太太一直逗着阿福，完全无视阿福和抱着她的人那张吃屎的脸。  
  
阿福把猫玩具塞进嘴里，拒绝把自己的招牌式笑容赐给这位小老太太欣赏。她那副表情真的非常像Arthur，Eames心想，那张“我他妈怎么会被一群白痴围着”的苦瓜脸简直是Arthur翻版。  
  
小老太太说：“他可真是个小甜心！你好啊，小小只！你好！”她在阿福的脸前方摇晃着手指。  
  
阿福嘎嘎地表示不悦。  
  
Arthur冷冷地说：“她是个女孩儿。”  
  
“噢，亲爱的，这年纪你可真是看不出来啊，对吧？你应该给她穿粉红色的。”  
  
Arthur一句话也不说，只是暴风雨前夕般阴沉地板着脸。  
  
小老太太一直把手指摆在完全不感兴趣的阿福面前晃来晃去，说：“她叫什么名字？”  
  
“阿福。”Arthur说。  
  
小老太太眨巴眨巴眼，看着他。“阿福？”  
  
“这是个古老的族姓。”Eames努力想远离灾难。  
  
然后谢天谢地，那老太太终于叫到计程车了。  
  
“我们给自己的宝宝穿什么碍着她什么事了？我们给自己宝宝取名叫什么碍着她什么事了？她这人真是可怕。”Arthur埋怨着。“美国人真可怕，阿福。我为什么要把你带到这么可怕的一个国家？”  
  
“你刚刚为什么不对她撒谎呢？”Eames语气有些不善。  
  
“阿福已经被搞晕了，我们老是把她的名字变来变去。以前，她身边每个人都在说西班牙语，后来我们老是对她说英语。现在她还到了纽约，这跟她的所有亲人都隔了九万八千里，所以不管哪个白痴老女人觉得‘阿福’这名字适不适合我们的孩子，我都觉得根本不值得操心，我不会再费心撒什么谎了。”  
  
Eames抬起眉毛，理智告诉他现在还是别说话比较好。因为，毕竟他不是那个在飞机上抱着阿福走来走去的人，Arthur感到受伤也是可以理解的。  
  
离房子越近，Arthur越是放松。他住在格林威治小镇上，就在华盛顿广场附近小路上的一栋可爱漂亮的褐沙石别墅里，前窗上装饰了几个可爱的花盒子。这房子最近才重新修葺完，主楼层那开放式起居空间直接面向后院，天气好的话景色一定非常迷人。房子的装修风格柔和舒适，让人心情放松。屋里没有Eames想象中的那些时髦而昂贵的家具或是奇形怪状的古董，但是墙上挂满了杰出的艺术画。  
  
Eames一瘸一拐走进这地方：“Darling，这里可真美。”  
  
“很高兴你能喜欢。”Arthur心不在焉地说。他正在饭厅的桌子上翻看邮件。阿福被放在地上，一直爬到落地窗那边看着外面。  
  
Eames小心照看着她，惊叹于为她在爬行上的熟练程度。“这地方得安装些婴儿保护设施。”  
  
“她不会在这里呆久的。”Arthur说。  
  
Eames惊讶地看着他，毕竟所有人都能看出来Arthur不可能抛弃这个孩子的。  
  
Arthur说了一句“这是给你的”，然后递给他一个小小的包裹转移焦点。  
  
“我的邮件寄到了你的房子？”他困惑地问。  
  
“我提前打电话给你预定的。”  
  
Eames好奇地拄着拐杖，打开包裹……里面是一瓶药片。“噢，天呐，你真棒，”Eames发自内心地说，“你给我买了真正有用的止痛药。”  
  
Arthur微笑着看他，然后走到窗边阿福坐着的地方，手按着窗户。“你在想什么呢，阿福？”Arthur问。  
  
阿福一边呀呀呀地跟他说着话，一边拍打着窗户  
  
“嗯，这里还不赖。”Arthur赞同着，在她的头顶印下一个吻。  
  
Arthur还在考虑着要放弃她。不过Eames摇摇头，觉得这事可以改天再聊，现在他手上已经有了好的止痛药，自从清醒之后，他终于可以第一次不再被伤口那拙劣的针脚传来的无止境的疼痛逼得发疯。  
  
于是他说：“你还需要我帮忙不，如果不用的话我想找个房间来点止痛药享受一下人生？”  
  
“卧室全在楼上。”Arthur说。  
  
“没关系，”Eames说，“我会走到楼上的。这东西会引诱我坚持到上面的。”Eames摇了摇药瓶。  
  
“那这边吧。”话音刚落，Arthur抱起阿福，把她带上楼，Eames跟在后面。  
  
主卧室的色调以海军蓝和灰色为主，在里面可以看到后花园。房间很大，一侧放着一张四柱卧床，另一边是布置得无可挑剔的书房，上面摆满了书本。改天有空Eames会翻翻这些书柜，但现在他只想幸福地倒在Arthur那张无比豪华舒适的大床上。  
  
“Darling。”Eames抓住Arthur的手，把他拉到床边。“感谢你成为一个享乐主义者。”他一本正经地说。  
  
Arthur笑着对他说：“你真搞笑。”然后弯下腰亲吻他，这让Eames感觉好多了。“我给你拿点水吧。” Arthur依然抱着阿福，走进主卧的浴室里，出来的时候手上拿着一杯水。  
  
Eames吞下药片，然后蜷缩进Arthur的枕头里。“我觉得我要睡上一千年才够。”  
  
“我不在意。你知道为什么吗？”  
  
Eames睁开一只眼看着他。“为什么？”  
  
“你说得对，我现在好受多了。多亏你那尼加拉瓜的同伙给我们做的那几本护照，那简直天衣无缝，我们终于顺利回到家了。”  
  
“欢迎回家，Joshua Cunningham。”Eames说完最后一句话就昏睡过去了。  
  
***  
  
  
  
Arthur的床尾，一台电视机突然非常夸张地从一个Eames以为只是普通的古董木柜的地方升起。  
  
阿福看到它徐徐升起的时候发出一声快乐的赞叹。  
  
Eames非常赞同。“这就是你的Arthur了，”他告诉阿福，“总是这么会享受人生。跟这样一个家伙一起生活是个不错的选择。”  
  
  
Arthur在洗澡。Eames终于睡醒过来了，觉得自己在中枪后到现在的从未试过如此清醒，而且Arthur也很明显松了口气，看到他Eames觉得自己的脸色应该比之前好了很多。他感到全身充满力量。  
  
阿福的心情也随之好起来。不管他干什么她都笑得很开心。这跟飞机上的那个小气包比起来好多了。Arthur说她也打了个盹儿，难怪了。  
  
“我们睡着的时候你干了什么？”Eames疑惑地问。  
  
“我得做事，”Arthur回答，“我们已经失踪好久了，一大堆邮件等着我去回‘对啊，事实上我还活着呢’这样的话。”  
  
这也很合理。  
  
Arthur从浴室走了出来。他依然穿着牛仔裤和T恤，但即使是Eames也看出这是订制款的。他还刮干净胡子，把头发梳到脑后。他的头发要好好剪一下了，Eames猜这大概就是Arthur的下一条计划事项。  
  
阿福看着他，突然哭了起来。  
  
Arthur惊慌地看着她。  
  
“她喜欢你一把胡子的模样。” Eames回答，而阿福正心碎地哭泣着。  
  
“喂，”Arthur手足无措地说着，一边抱起她，“我还是我啊。你看，阿福，我就在这里啊。”  
  
“对她笑一笑。她会爱上你的酒窝的。”  
  
“Eames，孩子根本不管你酒窝不酒窝。”  
  
“还记得不久前你还这么婴儿专家吗？那时候还比较好说动。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur瞪了他一眼，接着对着阿福笑了，露出两个酒窝。阿福居然真的缓和下来了，探出一只手去摸Arthur的笑容。Arthur咬住她的小指头，让阿福咯咯笑了起来。  
  
“她适应得还真快。”Eames说。  
  
“谢天谢地，她这么小，但是接下来要适应的事可不少。”Arthur回答。接着他向着Eames看过去。“别告诉我你也是比较喜欢那胡子。”  
  
Eames笑了。“没有。我恰恰非常喜欢你的酒窝。那胡子把它们全挡住了。”  
  
“很好。”Arthur把阿福放回床上，接着爬上床跟他们躺一起，阿福立刻爬上Arthur的大腿上坐好。“你要不要剃胡子？”  
  
“你觉得我这胡子怎么样？”  
  
Arthur皱了皱鼻子。“一团糟。”  
  
“当然了。”Eames居然还在想Arthur怎么这么可爱，他真是没救了。“Darling，我的胡子只为你剃。”话音刚落，Eames俯身亲吻他。现在只要他想，他随时都可以亲吻Arthur。  
  
门铃响了。  
  
“是你的门铃吗？”Eames问。  
  
Arthur一脸好笑。“是啊。”他说。  
  
“谁在按你的门铃？”Eames怀疑地问。怎么会有人知道他们现在回到了纽约？  
  
“那个过来帮我给你做检查的医生朋友。”Arthur滚下床。  
  
“我应该嫉妒这个医生朋友吗？”  
  
“不行！”Arthur喊回去。  
  
***  
  
Arthur是一年前在工作中认识Stephen的。Stephen的医生职业跟任务倒没什么关系，只是那时的任务变得非常棘手，刚好用得上他。接着他们试着交往过一阵子，但最后彼此都同意还是回到朋友关系比较好。Arthur回到镇上了，他们就会相约喝个咖啡，抱怨一下现在的主流音乐多么糟糕。而且，有时候Arthur也会问他要一些违法止痛药。  
  
Stephen总会翻个白眼，然后乖乖给他。  
  
Arthur怀里抱着阿福打开门，而Stephen看到她的时候说：“所以这就是你提到的小宝贝了。”  
  
“她叫阿福，”Arthur确认，“阿福，来跟Stephen打声招呼。她还没开始说话呢。”他告诉Stephen。  
  
Stephen被逗笑了。“我还是基本了解婴儿的。”  
  
“嗯，她已经学会爬了。”Arthur带点戒备地说。“与同龄人相比她显然学得非常快。”  
  
“唔哼，”Stephen同意了，嘴角弯了上来，“我能开始给她做检查了吗？”  
  
“不，我得先喂她。”Arthur说。“Eames在我楼上的主卧室，你可以先给他检查。”  
  
“Eames在你楼上的主卧室。”Stephen重复了一遍，关上身后的门。  
  
Arthur故意忽略掉Stephen的暗示：“是的。Eames就在那里。”  
  
“好吧。”Stephen显然毫不挣扎地回答。“我们一会儿在聊这事。”  
  
Arthur看着Stephen走上楼，接着他对阿福说：“我得换个不那么烦人的医生朋友。”  
  
***  
  
Eames应该怎么去看待那个带着医药包走进Arthur卧室里的男人。他年轻俊美，向Eames自我介绍时脸上带着温和的笑容，对病人的态度很好，而Eames绝对没有嫉妒他，绝对没有。  
  
检查开始了，他的态度非常认真，是那种把你裤子拉到腿上的时候也不会让你尴尬的好医生。  
  
他皱着眉头说：“Arthur告诉我子弹射穿了你的大动脉？”  
  
“我昏迷过去了，”Eames说，“细节方面你最好还是问问Arthur。”  
  
“这针缝了多久？”  
  
Eames努力回想。“我不确定。还是那句，你最好问问Arthur。大概两周？”真的只过了两周吗？听起来挺不可思议的。两周时间他就收获了一个男朋友和一个女儿。这种事情都来得这么快吗？  
  
“好吧，得把它们弄出来，”Stephen说，“但看起来痊愈得很不错。没有感染的迹象。你甚至可能连疤都不会留。”  
  
“Arthur担心我的伤口沾水。”  
  
“你可以沾水了。没事的。你现在有多痛？”  
  
“没之前痛了。”Eames说。  
  
“这么说已经好得差不多了。”  
  
“是啊。而且我刚刚才拿到比较好的镇痛药。”  
  
“那你的阴茎正不正常？”Stephen纯洁地问道。  
  
Eames皱眉。“挺好的。”  
  
“嗯，这是个好现象。”Stephen轻声说。“有时候这种伤口可能会导致阴茎神经损坏。”  
  
“没有这回事。”Eames强调说。  
  
Stephen笑了。“Arthur没说过你有骨折，而且从刚刚说的看来，我想你幸运逃过一劫了。一般来说当病人被射穿大动脉时我不会轻易说他们幸运，但是看来Arthur对你的照顾简直是奇迹。既然连疼痛都在减缓，那你大概也幸运地没有遭受神经损伤。不过你还是必须进行肌肉复健，接受物理治疗。一直都在用拐杖吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“很好。继续用。你这边的身份证有没有问题？我能把你送到医院照一下X光吗？我想看看他究竟做得怎么样。”  
  
“你们这些该死的美国佬弄出来的医保制度太混乱了，”Eames说，“但需要的话我还是会找到能用的身份证的。”  
  
“那么我就能做个更好的评估。”靠在Eames脚边的Stephen直起身，靠着床边的墙上。“但现在为止我得说就一个差点死在尼加拉瓜某个角落的人而言，你的身体状态还真是好得令人惊叹。”  
  
“那都是Arthur的功劳。你觉得我还得用多久的拐杖？”  
  
“这要用X光透视看看你的骨头回复状况才能说。而且还得参考理疗师的意见。和你自身有多顽强了。”  
  
“非常顽强。”Eames说。  
  
“我听说了。”Stephen说。他交叉着手臂，打量了Eames一下，Eames觉得这次已经跟子弹伤没有关系了。Stephen沉思了一下，说：“那么说你就是Eames了。”  
  
“理论上是的。”Eames的声音听起来有点按捺不住。  
  
“我听过不少关于你的事。”Stephen继续说。  
  
Eames很想问他听过的是好事还是坏事，不过他还是拒绝上钩。于是他说：“我跟Arthur经常一起工作。”  
  
“你在Arthur的床上。”Stephen说。  
  
“Arthur是个非常热心的同事。”Eames说。  
  
“你回答那个跟阴茎有关的问题时完全没有犹豫。”Stephen提示道。  
  
Eames说：“体检结束了没？”  
  
“那我就把你的话当作你不需要我帮你检查一下你的性能力了。”Stephen继续说。他看起来非常乐在其中。  
  
于是Eames想，管他娘呢，然后说：“目前为止，性爱还不能把我怎么样。”  
  
Stephen弯起嘴角笑：“我会让Arthur明天把你带过来，让我彻彻底底地检查一下的。”  
  
***  
  
“我能抱着她吗？”Arthur问。“我想我来抱的话她会安静一点。”  
  
“这不会吓到她的。”Stephen说。“Arthur，就是一个听诊器而已。”  
  
“但是。”Arthur说，而阿福的小拳头紧紧抓住Arthur的衬衫，看起来相当不安。  
  
“好吧。”Stephen弯腰直到跟阿福在同一水平线上，然后对她露出灿烂的笑容。“阿福，你好啊。我要听听你的心脏了，怎么样？”Stephen拿出听诊器。  
  
阿福伸手摸摸，紧张地检查了一遍。  
  
“符合你的要求吗？”Arthur慢慢哄着她，想把听诊器拿回来。“你真是把她养成跟你一样的精明消费者了。”他对Arthur说。  
  
“你是说我教会她合理怀疑的好处是吧。”Arthur自己也不知道他应该高兴还是扶额。  
  
“阿福，哈？真是个有趣的名字。”Stephen把听诊器在阿福胸前移动着。阿福试着抓住它让它停下来。  
  
“不是我取的。不过也没关系，只是个临时的名字。”  
  
“你要给她重新取一个吗？”  
  
Arthur对这个问题感到意外。“不，我不会继续收养她。”  
  
Stephen顿了一下，说：“噢。”  
  
“你觉得我该一直养着她？”Arthur怀疑地说着。“你真的认识我吗？我怎么养一个小孩？”  
  
“我不知道。”Stephen把听诊器拿开。“用谨慎又一丝不苟的态度，就像你做其他事情一样？我们来检查一下你的眼睛吧，阿福。”Stephen拿出其他设备，用一盏小灯快速照过阿福的眼睛。阿福偏过头回应。  
  
Arthur换了另一个话题。“你觉得她多大？”  
  
“你说她会爬了是吧？那我猜应该是8个月大。”  
  
“我只喂过奶粉给她吃。是不是应该给她喂点婴儿食品？”  
  
“你可以试试。她已经足够大了。”  
  
“我需要你帮我准备收养文件。毕竟她是被我偷渡带进这个国家的。”  
  
“你总是不停地提出违法的要求，是吧？”Stephen轻声说着，仔细看进阿福的耳朵。  
  
阿福发出一声不耐烦的哼声。  
  
“跟我说说她的故事。”Stephen说。  
  
“我是在垃圾堆里捡到她的。原本她的父亲是尼加拉瓜最大的贩毒组织头目。据我现在收集到的信息看，我想她的母亲应该一早就要遗弃她的，但是她没有。我想，大概他发现了之后就把她的母亲杀了。我猜把阿福扔在垃圾堆里已经是她的拼死一搏了。”  
  
“难怪你叫她阿福。”Stephen说。  
  
“是Eames开始叫她阿福的。我只是……跟着叫而已。”  
  
“好吧，从她流了这么多口水来看，我想她应该准备好要开始长牙了。她有没有咬过东西？”  
  
“她什么都咬。手、猫玩具……”  
  
“猫玩具？”Stephen挑起眉毛。  
  
“你看，那时候我们也没别的选择了，好吗？”  
  
“她看起来挺不错的。”Stephen从她身边起来站直，背靠Arthur的厨柜。“之前有人把她照顾得很好。而你继承了这个任务。我要让她注射点疫苗之类的，特别是如果你想让她被顺利收养的话。我认为你最好还是把她带去儿科医生那里看看，但你不会同意的，对吧？”  
  
Arthur犹豫了一下。“你能给我找个不会问我绑架婴儿这事的儿科医生吗？”  
  
“应该不能。”Stephen承认说。  
  
“我不想让她因为这种事情受委屈。如果你觉得她真的需要个专业的儿科医生，我能处理好的。”Arthur坚定地说着，他是认真的。他会搞定一切困难，他不希望阿福因为周遭的成年人给她造成的困难而牺牲自己应有的东西。这就是为什么他必须放弃她的收养权：只有这样她才能不会因为疯狂的、不负责任的成年人失去本属于她的童年。  
  
“把她带过来。”过了一会儿Stephen说道。“我会看看我能做些什么。你还得把另一个病人也一并带过来。”  
  
阿福扭了一下，于是Arthur把她放到地上，仔细看着她爬到玻璃边上。  
  
“他怎么样？”Arthur问道。  
  
“简直是奇迹。据你所说的，经历过那些事情，我无法想象他能好成这样。”  
  
阿福开始撞落地窗，于是Arthur拿起她的猫玩具走过去，分散她的注意力。“他的意志力非常顽强。”Arthur说。  
  
“Arthur，你也把他照顾得非常好。我不知道换了哪个人还能不能做得这么好。他需要理疗师来帮他进行肌肉复健，这也是不可避免的。至少他看起来没有神经损伤。他还说他的阴茎状态得很好。”  
  
Arthur刮了他一眼。“你问他阴茎好不好？”他抱怨着。  
  
Stephen说：“这是个重要的医学问题。而且你居然跟你爱得死去活来的单相思对象和一个你马上要放弃收养的宝宝玩过家家。”  
  
“我不是在玩过家家。”Arthur恼羞成怒。“你完全理解错了。”  
  
“我可没理解错。我只是在想为什么你还没高兴得撞墙。”  
  
“我床上那个差点在两周前死掉的家伙可是臭名远扬的国际大盗，而这个在我的客厅里爬来爬去的婴儿是毒枭的私生女，除了你之外这屋子里的每一个人的头颅都是有标价的。”  
  
Stephen看起来很镇定。“你可是爱上了那个臭名远扬的国际大盗，还有别装作你不是罪犯一样，你还救了那个小女孩的命，她看起来非常爱你。Arthur，你只看到消极的那面。”  
  
“看到消极的那面是我活下来的诀窍。”Arthur说。阿福试着爬到咖啡桌底下，Arthur弯下腰把她拉出来，双臂给她荡着秋千。  
  
“你总是思虑过重，连天上掉下好事情也没无法享受到。能不能暂时别想那么多。”  
  
“当然。我会开始享受这一切的，但是起码要在明天给大家都伪造好身份证让他们得到应有的治疗、而不会随时在我身边死去之后。”Arthur讽刺地拖长调子。  
  
Stephen咯咯笑了起来，他摇摇头看着宝宝，说：“阿福，把他还给你了。别把他的话当真。”  
  
阿福把手塞到嘴里。  
  
“再见，Stephen。”Arthur强调。  
  
Stephen笑着看他。“不要太感激我帮你全家掩饰你们的违法犯罪活动。明天见。”他一边走出大门一边喊道。  
  
Arthur叹了口气，把阿福抱上去看Eames。  
  
“Stephen说你恢复得不错。”Arthur试着掩饰此刻他的心情有多轻松，不让人知道当Eames看起来很危险的时候他被吓得几乎透不过气。  
  
“Stephen，”Eames说，“他非常关心我的阴茎。我的小花瓣啊，你应该要嫉妒一下才对。”  
  
Arthur翻了下白眼。“我才不嫉妒。”  
  
“你嫉妒了吗？我会把让你嫉妒当成我今后的人生目标的。”  
  
“成熟点。”Arthur说。  
  
“唔。Stephen说阿福怎样了？”  
  
Arthur亲亲她的脸颊说：“他觉得她应8个月大了，而且长得还不错。他会帮我给她准备收养文件的。”  
  
“收养文件。”Eames古怪地瞄了Arthur一眼。  
  
“为什么这样看我？”Arthur怀疑地质问。  
  
“没什么。”  
  
Arthur向下看着Eames，想起阿福对听诊器那谨慎小心的态度。说不定是他把多疑传染给她了。说不定他会把这个无忧无虑地大笑着的宝宝变成一个事事怀疑的悲观主义者。这就是他要放弃收养权的原因。  
  
也许他应该把她放在Eames的胸膛上，然后爬上床窝在他身边。正常的情况下他根本不可能做出这种事，但Stephen说得没错：在这一刻，他的家里有着这么美丽的风景，可以让他享受，让他暂时假装这是属于自己的幸福。而他现在只是在浪费这每一刻。  
  
于是他把阿福放在Eames胸前，然后窝在他身边。  
  
Eames并没有意外。Arthur第一万次猜想着Eames眼里的自己究竟是什么样子的。现在看起来跟Arthur眼里的自己相差得很远。  
  
Eames贴着他的耳朵说：“你应该知道：你的朋友Stephen很热心友善地帮我弄清楚我的性能力问题。”  
  
Arthur坦然地说：“真的吗？你的阴茎真的没问题？他确定？”  
  
“Darling，”Eames说，“过来让我把你吻到晕头转向吧。”


	10. Chapter 10

**第十章**  
  
Arthur去逛街血拼。  
  
他从来没有对任何人承认过，但购物确实是Arthur的一种自愈方式。  
  
他问过Eames要不要一起去，而Eames的回答是他宁可“随便在网上订购点东西之类的”， Arthur听了得忍住不停打颤。他给Eames买了条卡其色休闲裤，还有一件非常难看、但他觉得很合Eames口味的花衬衫。虽然说Eames自己喜欢的话可以在网上买，但是Arthur回家的时候还是得给他带点东西才行。  
  
接着Arthur鼓起勇气走进婴儿区。  
  
在尼加拉瓜的时候，他没有逛过这么正式的婴儿专卖店。而James和Philippa出生的时候，他送给他们、祝贺他们来到世上的礼物就是书本，而且往后每年生日也是如此，因为Arthur相信书本的重要性。于是这意味着Arthur从来没有站在这样一个泡泡裙的海洋中。  
  
购物是Arthur的心理治疗方式，他从来没有被它打败过。  
  
但现在的他看起来就是一脸被打败的样子，往日里店员过来后他们只会问他需要什么东西，然后他用简短精炼的强调准确告诉他们，他们就会立刻送上来。  
  
而现在Arthur对自己想要买什么完全没有一点见鬼的头绪。  
  
站在他身边的女店员亲切友善地对着他笑，就像是他很讨人喜欢，她说：“请问需要帮忙吗？”她的语气仿佛在表明她已经知道Arthur非常、非常需要帮忙。  
  
Arthur不习惯讨人喜欢。他经历过很大的磨难才让人认为他值得尊敬。这种强烈的挫败感让他感觉有点混乱。这太不像他了。  
  
于是他理了理领带说：“我，呃，有个小孩。”噢，天呐，他的话可真白痴。  
  
女人点点头鼓励他继续往下说，一副“我相信你能把故事好好说完”的样子。“女孩吗？”她引导着继续话题。  
  
“对。女孩。她，嗯，她不是我的孩子，我现在得帮忙照顾她，临时的，我不知道……她究竟需要什么样的衣服，但她总得……穿点什么。”  
  
“她多大了？”女人问。  
  
“八个月。”Arthur想起Stephen的评估。  
  
“她应该还没有大到要你烦恼她喜欢什么的年纪。”女人笑着对他说。  
  
Arthur皱了皱眉。他当然得烦恼阿福喜欢什么啊。这女人真是个白痴。  
  
“你想要给她买几条裙子吗？”女人问。  
  
Arthur看着这些裙子。他想起Mal，她以前总喜欢和Arthur一起去巴黎逛街血拼，他想着要是她看到Arthur把自己的女儿穿成一身果冻颜色的话她会怎样惊恐地看着他。  
  
于是他果断地说：“不。至少不是这些裙子。我想买些比较经典的款式。至少是能穿得上身的。别这么……橙色。”  
  
女人笑着对他说：“这边走吧。”然后把他带到后面一个隐藏的展架前，这边的衣服比较正常一点，基本上都是纯白色、奶白色、灰色还有那种Arthur能接受很浅的粉红色。比起前面那堆东西，这边藏起来的展架简直就是个宝库，Arthur的心稍稍定了一点，起码能提起兴致慢慢挑选。他最后看中了几件衬衫、裤子以及店员说所有婴儿都会需要的连身裤，尽管他也不懂究竟是什么意思。他还买了一条带着一个小小的花花蝴蝶结装饰的发带，他觉得这样能让阿福看起来女孩子一点。女店员还带他看了那种大太阳帽，他也买了下来，暗暗期盼着也许某天他和阿福能够在太阳底下逛街。  
  
到了收银台的时候他心血来潮又买了一个猫咪形状的摇铃给她，既然阿福喜欢猫玩具，她当然也会想要一个正常的玩具。  
  
“这是给孩子磨牙用的。”女人在收银的时候告诉他，Arthur觉得这玩具正合适给出牙的阿福。  
  
Arthur回到家，看到Eames坐在卧室的办公区拿起一本书读着，而阿福正撕咬着……什么东西。  
  
“超市的过期促销单。”Eames开口回答了Arthur没有说出口的疑问。“你看起来像得道了一样，逛街逛得很开心吧。”  
  
Arthur无视他。他坐在地板上正对着阿福，而阿福看着他一直笑，挥舞着手中撕碎的超市促销单欢迎他。  
  
“我给你买了衣服。”Arthur说着，把袋子里的东西清空给她看。  
  
阿福礼貌地看着这些衣服，接着伸手去摸发带，她看起来非常喜欢那东西。  
  
“还有这个。”Arthur摇着摇铃给她看。  
  
阿福瞪大眼睛去抓摇铃，看起来喜欢得顾不上身高不够的尴尬了。  
  
“我觉得你会喜欢。”Arthur说完，疼爱地亲吻她的脑袋。接着他转到Eames的方向。“我也给你买了点东西，因为，嗯，你总会用得着的。干嘛？”  
  
Eames托着下巴看着Arthur，脸上露出一丝微笑。他摇摇头：“没什么。”


	11. Chapter 11

**第十一章**  
  
Arthur躺在后院阳台上晒太阳，双眼紧盯着那份收养文件。他本来应该写这份文件的，但现在他只是傻傻看着它。  
  
阿福坐在他身旁的毯子上，堆着那叠Eames不知道从哪里拿来给她的扑克牌，上面印着“我❤纽约”的图案，Arthur猜他应该是去Stephen那里体检或是回来的路上偷来的。Eames简直没救了。  
  
Eames刚做完物理治疗回来也筋竭力疲了，于是躺在客厅的沙发上打瞌睡。  
  
而终于、终于看到阳光的Arthur对阿福说：“我给你买了顶帽子遮太阳。我们出去外面晒晒吧。”  
  
阿福把她的猫玩具扔过房间。  
  
Arthur把这个动作当成赞同。  
  
于是他们现在来到了外面，Arthur来回翻着那份Stephen给他的收养文件，想着这他妈的怎么那么厚。  
  
不过他心想，管它呢。一会儿再弄吧。现在难得能晒个太阳浴，天气暖和没下雨，阿福玩着她那叠扑克牌发出快乐的惊叹，他把文件放到一边，趴在躺椅上，看着头戴新买的白色太阳帽的阿福。她总是时不时地抬头看他，仿佛在确认他有没有认真欣赏她的美丽，然后对着他微笑着哼哼，这时他就会说“我看到了”和“嗯，很漂亮”之类的话回她。毕竟当她这么兴奋地跟你分享着自己喜欢的东西时，你怎么能忍住不回应她呢？  
  
最后他说：“Stephen说我可以给你喂点奶粉之外的东西了。你觉得怎么样？”  
  
阿福试着把一张牌扔出去，但扔得不远，于是她皱起眉头。  
  
“我不知道你喜欢吃什么。萨尔瓦多的人一般都吃些什么？你可能以为我会懂，但是我对任务以外的吃的东西真的没有留意。”  
  
阿福看着他，嘴里说着什么听起来很有道理的话。  
  
“我知道你一定说了很聪明的话。我真希望能听懂。”Arthur说。  
  
阿福嘴里不停呀呀呀叫着。  
  
这时Arthur的手机响了。他专门放在纽约的手机。这意味着只有很少人知道这个号码。  
  
Arthur拿出来，叹了口气，屏幕上闪烁着Cobb的名字。  
  
他看着阿福说：“我总是要面对这个的，对吧？”接着他接起电话。“喂？”  
  
“Arthur，”Cobb的怒气显然已经升到第十一级了，“你失踪了几个星期，我问了那么多个人，人人都说你一定是在尼加拉瓜被杀死了，而我想反驳他们都找不到理由。然后你终于回来了，就这么大咧咧地发个邮件给我，里面就三个字：我没事？”  
  
“我没事。”Arthur看着阿福把摇铃往阳台上撞，摇铃上都撞出一条裂缝，看起来差不多要坏掉。  
  
“你去哪儿了？”  
  
“尼加拉瓜啊，就跟别人时候的一样。但没死成。差点死掉的那个是Eames。他现在已经好得差不多了，但我们还得花点时间才能完全恢复过来。”  
  
“Eames跟你在一起。我就知道你总是跟他黏在一起，可我也查不出他的位置。”  
  
“不，他是在跟我一起完成任务。结果并不顺利。但至少我们都活下来了。现在已经……完全没事了。”Arthur迟疑着，接着终于开口：“你没有听过跟我有关的流言？”  
  
“除了说你死了之外，没别的了。怎么啦？”Cobb的声音立即充满怀疑。“你干了什么了？”  
  
Arthur最不喜欢Cobb的一点就是他总是说得好像Arthur老惹麻烦，而事实上不停惹麻烦的人是Cobb。但Arthur现在急需了解信息。“我想知道有没有传言说尼加拉瓜的毒枭想要我死，但如果你没听过的话就再好不过了。这意味着他根本不知道我是谁。”  
  
“尼加拉瓜的毒枭？”Cobb大声嚷嚷。  
  
“老天爷，能不能别这么激动，又不是什么大不了的。”  
  
“不是什么大不了？Arthur，你究竟去做了什么任务？而且需要我提醒你一下，是你平时老是不让我接那些你觉得太过冒险的活吗？而现在你居然惹上了一个毒枭？”  
  
“那个毒枭跟任务毫无半点关系，”Arthur说，“我只是绑架了他的小孩而已。”  
  
“只是？”Cobb说。  
  
“他不想要这孩子。他想杀死她。但她那么可爱漂亮，根本就不该死。于是，我就把她抢回来了。”  
  
“然后你怎么安置她？”Cobb听起来完全无法置信。  
  
“呃，现在她就跟我在一起。”  
  
.“Arthur，”Cobb说，“你养不了孩子的。”  
  
Arthur被激得炸毛了。“我知道的。我不蠢。我会放弃她的收养权的。我现在只是需要点时间来准备她的身份文件。”  
  
“你应该来我这儿的。我这边全都是婴儿的东西。我可以帮你照顾她。”  
  
“Eames也在帮忙。”Arthur小心翼翼地说着。  
  
“Eames？”Cobb又开始大吼。“Eames帮你带小孩？”  
  
“是啊，他带得……”很好，Arthur心想。Arthur清了清喉咙，继续说：“是啊，他在帮我带小孩。”  
  
“哦，好吧。”Cobb听起来有点怀疑。“那就好。你没事吧？你听起来有点奇怪。”  
  
“我只是累了。”Arthur说。“这两个星期发生太多事了。”  
  
“我很高兴你还活着，”Cobb真诚地说，“你应该来我家坐一下的。孩子们都喜欢跟你玩。”  
  
“哦。”Arthur说完，就呆看着阿福，完全没有兴趣去别的地方。  
  
***  
  
“我想了很久了。”Arthur说。一个闷热而潮湿的夜晚，Eames和他在室外阳台上，躺在并排的躺椅上，快要把一整瓶酒喝光。酒非常好，因为这是Arthur的酒。阿福睡在客厅里地板上搭起来的一张临时小床上，Arthur把门打开，以便随时听到她的动静。这完完全全就是他们困在尼加拉瓜的时候，Arthur梦寐以求的安全到家的一幕。  
  
“你有试过停下来不去想吗？”Eames问。  
  
“我想先这样过一段日子。”Arthur看向Eames，几乎屏着气来等他的回答。  
  
但Eames只是喝了几口酒，说：“Love，我无所谓。”  
  
Arthur心想，当然了。他当然无所谓。他现在正需要留在这里把腿疗养好恢复成以前那样。Arthur说：“你喜欢纽约吗？”  
  
“我爱纽约。”Eames说。“而且你家很漂亮。”Eames对他挤眉弄眼了一下。“你觉得很难开口吗？你以为我会反对吗？”  
  
Arthur想说他不知道。Arthur想说他只是想探探口风。Arthur想说没什么能像Eames的事一样让他如此力不从心，只除了跟阿福有关的事。到现在为止，Arthur已经好长一段时间对自己的人生完全失去掌控了，而他以前从来不曾这样。  
  
“那你喜欢纽约吗？”Eames说着，打破了Arthur的沉默。  
  
“基本上，可以这么说。但我最后总会厌倦这里的。我最后总会厌倦每一个地方。”Arthur一口气喝完杯子里的酒。  
  
“你是哪里长大的？”Eames好奇地问。  
  
“加州。”Arthur说。“橘郡。”  
  
“我知道那里一定是个充满阳光的地方。你喜欢阳光。”  
  
“伦敦会弄死我的。如果呆下去的话。我可以忍受它一会儿，但是那里的阴暗灰霾会杀死我的。”  
  
“巴黎呢？”  
  
“这要看时节了。当然了，法国南部总是很漂亮的。”  
  
“啊，地中海人。你看，我们还可以一起在蒙地卡罗大杀四方的。”  
  
“你可以在蒙地卡罗大杀四方。我会去沙滩闲逛，读一些好书。”Arthur说。  
  
“还可以看着阿福堆沙堡。”Eames说。  
  
“嗯，”Arthur接着说，“不，看不了阿福堆沙堡了。”Arthur突然坐起来，把他本应该早就注意到的零零散散的线索串起来。“Eames，你想养阿福吗？”  
  
“你怎么想的？”Eames温和地回问他。  
  
“Eames，我希望她有个美好的人生。”Arthur简短带过。  
  
“我也是，”Eames接着继续说，“你还想再喝点吗，还是想上楼做个爱？”  
  
Arthur对突然换转的话题茫然地眨着眼。但这也很合理：Eames显然不想跟他坐在一起深入而痛苦地讨论关于阿福未来的看法。Eames的想法中一切都是那么简单又直接。Arthur甚至有点嫉妒他了。  
  
“我想我们还是上楼吧。”Arthur说。  
  
“我的脑袋还在因为你的热情而晕眩个不停。”Eames听起来被逗乐了。  
  
“呃，别装成这都是你的功劳。”  
  
Eames伸手把他抱过来说：“我的生命之光，请允许我跟在你身后上楼（然后）对你强取豪夺吧。看看我这条没用的腿，我基本是只能用想的，是吗？”  
  
“傻瓜。”Arthur说。  
  
“你对我的称呼在我脑里已经自动转化成爱称了。”Eames说。  
  
“因为你就是个傻瓜。”Arthur口上这么说着，但最后还是亲吻了Eames。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者提示：  
> 如果你在收养及其相关讨论话题感到不适，请跳过此章节。  
> 以及，本文余下部分，主角会对收养这个话题展开了非常多的讨论甚至争吵。此文关于收养的讨论并不代表我的立场意见声明。这仅仅是这些角色在他们所在的处境下所作出的思考。

**第十二章**  
  
早上，一切顿时变成了地狱。  
  
Eames煎着蛋卷，这时一切还是安然无恙的。Arthur正一边喂着阿福，一边喝着高档咖啡，而Eames在煮着早餐的时候唱起了歌，即使Arthur怀疑他走调了，那也是一首听起来性感得要命的法文歌。Arthur觉得这就是Stephen说的，当下只需要享受的短暂幸福。  
  
Eames把煎蛋卷放在Arthur面前时，Arthur说：“谢谢。听着，我把收养文件放在这里了。”Arthur朝着桌子另一边的文件示意性点头。“你能不能帮我看一下我有没有漏掉什么？你也知道的，我希望能准备得滴水不漏，不想让她将来有任何疑问。”Arthur尝了一口蛋卷，果然非常美味。  
  
这是他那天早上的最后一个高兴的念头了。  
  
Eames把体重全部倚在拐杖上，低头看着他说：“Darling，我们能不能别再装下去了。”  
  
“装什么？”Arthur又咬了一口蛋卷，向下看了眼阿福，她还在贪婪地吮吸着奶瓶。  
  
“装作你真的要放弃她一样。”  
  
还在吃着东西的Arthur顿时僵住了，他抬头看着Eames：“我的确是要放弃她。”  
  
Eames一脸冷静，带着知晓一切的目光，生气地说：“你不会的。”  
  
Arthur眯着眼。“不，我会的。”  
  
“Arthur，”Eames非常耐心，“请允许我提醒你一下：你早就爱这孩子爱得无法自拔了。”  
  
“不——不是这样的。”Arthur否认。  
  
Eames转过身继续煎着蛋卷，就像这根本就没有可讨论的余地一样。“而且她也同样爱着你。这已经是大团圆结局了。”  
  
“大团圆结局，”Arthur毫无起伏地说，“你以为对她而言在这里能有大团圆结局？”  
  
他的语气里暗藏着某种东西，让Eames意识到他又多愤怒的，于是Eames慢慢转过身来，说：“Arthur——”  
  
“你脑子里究竟在妄想些什么？”Arthur不屑地啐了一声。“你总是对自己说着那些天马行空的童话，你从来不看一眼现实。而我的工作就是，我永远要跟在你后面，时刻提醒你有多可笑，把你拉回正轨，然后想出一个真正可行的方案。所以，好吧，我已经努力地想让自己放松了，但现在请让我重回正职，告诉你我们是不可能有大团圆结局的，Eames。这就是我们的生活。我们从来没有选择过那样的人生。”  
  
“不是这样的。”Eames吼出声。他靠在橱柜上，交叉着手臂，怒气冲天。“人生不是这样的。你不作出这个选择，就永远无法到达下一个选项，因为你会永远被困死在这里。你想退出？那就退出。”  
  
“是，你说的太对了。我应该回学校重新上课，把我梦寐以求的英语博士学位修回来。而你会成为一个伟大的画家。然后我们会亲自给我们抢来的小孩上课，然后大家都可以过着他妈的玫瑰人生了是吧？”  
  
“差不多。”Eames打断他的话。“如果你他妈这么想要一个英语博士学位，那就回去修一个啊。没有人会拦你的。”  
  
“我不想要！”Arthur大喊。“这就是我要告诉你的事情！我只想要我所选择的人生。我只要我选择的生活！我不想要孩子。我从来没想要过孩子。如果你要小孩，你他妈就自己去操个人来生一个。”  
  
他怀里的阿福开始哭起来，她激动得把手中的奶瓶都扔了。  
  
“别再吵了。”Eames说。“你吓到宝宝了。”  
  
“是。你说得对。这是你第一件说对的事情。我吓到宝宝了。因为我本来就不是这样子的人。这一切，”Arthur挥舞着没有抱着孩子的那只手摆着手势， “都只是你在脑里把我过度美化了，你想象中的那个人，那个表面是个冷酷无情的罪犯、但内里藏着金子般美好心灵的人，根本就不是我。”  
  
“你说谎。”Eames狠狠地说。  
  
“那不是我。”Arthur冷静地反驳他。“我非常想要和你开诚布公地谈，但你不想听。因为你只想活在自己的异想世界中。”  
  
“不。”Eames拄着拐杖蹒跚着走到桌子边上，看起来依然非常吓人。“你说谎，你在对自己说谎。”Eames手拍在桌子上，靠过去，俯在Arthur上方。“你是个自欺欺人的专家。你的自欺完美得连你自己都无法发现。你编织着一个又一个的谎言。你根本不知道自己是谁，不知道什么才能让你开心。你从来不知道。”  
  
“所以你对我的评价是我就是个蠢材。”Arthur紧咬住牙关，把话从牙缝间挤出来。  
  
“是的，的确。”Eames猛烈地回击。“你看看自己花了多长时间才能承认你已经爱上我了。我差点活不到你告白的那天了。”  
  
“我真他妈庆幸能遇上你，能让你告诉我让我认清自己的真面目。”Arthur冷嘲热讽说。“请再提点一下我，Eames先生，我求求你。告诉我我比自己以为的要善良。告诉我我是多么的甜美可爱，完全就是个他妈的标准模范老爸。”  
  
Eames叹了口气，翻翻白眼，Arthur僵直身体，想着这一定是Eames做过的最他妈糟糕的事情。Arthur只是在坦白，承认自己根本不可能养阿福的这个关键真相，只是告诉他Eames完全把他想错了而已。Arthur只想做出正确的选择，但Eames却在嘲笑他。  
  
“滚出去。”Arthur的声音低沉而淬满毒液。  
  
他的语气中藏着某种东西，让阿福在他的臂弯里吓了一小跳，然后哭得更大声了。  
  
Eames眨着眼看他。  
  
“滚出去。”Arthur重复说。“立刻。滚。”  
  
“Arthur。”Eames开口。  
  
“不。这真是个坏主意。这真是个糟糕透顶的坏主意。我不是尼加拉瓜里的那个自己了。我已经完全不是那个尼加拉瓜里的自己了。对于擅自开始了这段关系，我很抱歉，但我深信你能走出来，重新回到以前的生活里去的。”  
  
“Darling。”Eames说。  
  
“你再这样喊我一声，我就开枪射毙了你。”Arthur镇定地说着。“我恨这称呼。我一直恨着它。这样去称呼一个成年男人实在是太愚蠢了。我可以用入侵个人领地的名义来杀你，因为你现在还在我的房子里，而且我已经让你走了你还不走。”  
  
“我不会走的。”Eames说。“是你说让我看着你，别让你把这一切搞砸的，记得吗？”  
  
“那是因为我之前没想过我会认真地想搞砸这一切”。Arthur冷酷地说着。  
  
“你爱她。”Eames说。“你为她痴狂。你总是不停对着她笑。对着她笑已经成了你的默认表情了。你总是问她那些荒谬而严肃的问题，只要她哼一下回你，你就会一脸她把一个宇宙的秘密告诉了你的表情。你总是给她买些很蠢的小东西，因为你希望当你把东西给她的时候，她会对你笑。你总是在以为我看不到的时候抱着她。你无药可救地爱着她，一有机会就会吻到她窒息。Arthur，如果你真想的话就放弃她吧。如果你不想当一个父亲，那就放弃她吧。但你不应该因为觉得她值得比你更好的父亲而放弃她。我不知道有谁还能比你对她更好了。”  
  
Arthur盯着他。阿福还在他怀里哭着，还是那么的伤心，这都是因为Arthur，而Arthur仍然在为Eames的愚蠢而生气，Eames居然会以为在无数个宇宙里，有某个宇宙是Arthur可以承担起照顾阿福的这个巨大责任。而Eames居然敢如此傲慢地，假装Arthur可以活在这样的一个宇宙里？  
  
“你知道为什么你总是觉得我居高临下对你吗？”Arthur残酷无情地说着，“这是因为你总是想着这么白痴的事情。你爱上了某种自己创造的幻想，爱上了某种你渴望已久的假象。你是时候该走出幻想了。”  
  
Eames只是说了一句：“但你爱她。”  
  
然后下一秒他真的离开了。


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者有话说：
> 
> Arthur给阿福唱的歌是Coeur de Pirate 的《Place de la Republique》
> 
> 有兴趣的话，可以戳进阿福的歌单（这是作者本人的汤）！   
> http://earlgreytea68.tumblr.com/post/103078278056/you-knew-it-was-coming-heres-your-lucky

**第十三章**  
  
从那以后，Arthur的生活每况愈下。  
  
门被甩上后，震惊之中的Arthur沉默地坐在原地，想着自己怎么能做出这样的事情。他刚刚真的叫Eames滚出去吗？这些年来他一直远远地看着Eames，渴望着他，时间久得连Arthur自己都记不清了，而他现在……他现在……  
  
阿福抽泣着，不停吸着鼻子，Arthur下意识走过去把她抱得更紧一些，在她耳边呢喃着“嘘，嘘”、“没事的”，还有“对不起”。  
  
心底某处，Arthur只想不管不顾地追回Eames，向他道歉。  
  
而另一方面，他又无法理解自己究竟为什么要道歉。显然，他必须放弃阿福。Eames怎么会觉得Arthur有资格养这孩子？Arthur真的完全不知道Eames眼中的自己究竟是什么样子的。  
  
于是他又在想，也许他现在放手让Eames离开也是一件好事。因为他只会辜负Eames的期望，他根本不是Eames想象中的那个奇怪的英雄式的人物，再放任下去让Eames在他的生命里越纠缠越深入，等到抽离的时候只会越加痛苦。  
  
Arthur尽可能不去想在Eames是怎样和他的生命紧密交缠。阿福的心情非常糟糕，不管Arthur做了什么还是不停地哭啊哭，她把摇铃使劲扔过房间，嘟着嘴瞪着他，这让Arthur觉得自己真是个大混蛋。  
  
他的确如此，所以这也是他应得的。  
  
然而这是一个美丽的、完美无缺的、阳光灿烂的一天。  
  
Arthur却烦得把所有的窗帘都拉上了，让阿福跟他藏在与他们相衬的抑郁的阴暗里。  
  
阿福最后累得躺在Arthur床上睡过去了，Arthur缩成一团把她抱在怀里，闭上双眼，只想马上睡过去。他也累坏了。  
  
但睡不着。感觉不对。他觉得很寂寞。非常寂寞。  
  
这很可笑。他的人生里大部分时间都没有Eames的参与。他应该不会有事才对。他应该一点事都没有才对。  
  
Arthur躺在床上，看着他在尼加拉瓜所拍的Eames和阿福的照片，面带微笑、一张一张地翻阅着这廉价手机所拍的像素过低、画面太过颗粒的照片。噢，天呐，他真是可悲。他可悲得都想打电话给Cobb了。Arthur觉得实在是寂寞得受不了了，于是他真的打给了Cobb。他需要有人跟他讲道理，提醒他自己究竟是个什么样的人。  
  
Arthur说：“这也很合理，对吧？放弃她的收养权？我是说，她会呆在一个美满的家庭里，一对渴望孩子的可爱夫妇当她的养父母。他们也值得像阿福这么完美的孩子。而阿福也值得这么一对完美的父母。这对她来说就是完美的人生，对吧。她会轻而易举拥有她想要的一切。”  
  
“收养会是一件好事。”Cobb真诚地对他说。“起码对你来说也是件好事不是吗？我是说，你也有一对很棒的父母，他们也很爱你。”  
  
“是的。”Arthur同意了，这是真的。“的确是。这才是负责任的做法。”Arthur知道这句话听起来就像是他自己在说服自己一样。很荒谬。他亲自来抚养这个孩子，这怎么可能行得通呢？ Eames这个笨蛋。  
  
“没错，”Cobb说，“成为一个负责任的父亲，这对孩子来说非常重要。孩子需要安稳的生活。”  
  
Arthur并没有说出口，但是Cobb怎么居然能把这种话用不带讽刺的语气说出口呢？  
  
阿福整晚都在闹脾气。Arthur抱着她在卧室里来来回回地走着，唱着法语流行歌给她听，因为他真的一首摇篮曲也不会。阿福喜欢听他唱歌，于是慢慢静下来，圆溜溜的眼睛一动不动看着他，Arthur对她说：“你是因为被我恐怖的歌声吓到才静下来的吗？”阿福用力咬着她的摇铃，吧嗒吧嗒地回答他，于是Arthur突然在想Eames说对了，他的确试着跟她交谈。  
  
“我真是疯了。”Arthur告诉她。  
  
阿福的下唇颤抖了一下勉强表示悲伤。  
  
“好吧，”Arthur说，“你不需要因为这个同情我。”于是他开始唱起来《阿尔勒共和国广场》。  
  
终于，随着夜色降临，阿福也慢慢睡着了。Arthur打开窗帘，静静看着天空染上暮色，一动不动。等到清晨，他坐在卧室地板上，把自己给阿福买的所有衣服细心打包好。  
  
接着他写了一篇详细的长文，解释自己是怎么找到阿福的。他没有隐去她那个可怕的父亲，因为他不想让她以后想找回父亲，害怕后果会非常可怕。但他还是把重点放在她的母亲对她那浓烈而无私的爱意上，还有她是怎样被她的拯救者疼爱。他写着他们从未想过自己会如此的爱她，之所以放弃她只是希望让她的人生更加美满，而且他们知道她一定会获得幸福快乐，她是如此的美好，值得所有世上美好的一切，在这么短短的日子里她已经在他们的人生中留下了永不消失的印记，他们无比地感激着在他们的生命里曾有这样的荣幸，与她一起度过这段时光。  
  
Arthur把信看了一遍，然后非常小心地落款：爱你的，A&E。  
  
接着他走到床边，躺在阿福身旁，凝望着她。他想起坐船前往萨尔瓦多的时候看着她睡觉的样子，那样的日子怎么会只过去了几天呢？   
  
他伸出小指头，轻轻抚摸着她小小的拳头。阿福明显被他吵醒了，她翻了下身，睁开双眼看着他。  
  
Arthur贴到她身旁，他害怕自己再不说就只能后悔终身了，于是他说：“我爱你。”  
  
阿福对他笑了一下，然后戳他眼睛。  
  
Arthur把这当作“你也还不赖嘛” 。“但这不是重点，”他继续说，“这不是真正的问题。我希望你以后看到我给你写的信，让你永远、永远不用怀疑是否有人真的深爱你。你会没事的，你也知道。你只会过得越来越好。你会被越来越多的人深爱着。他们不会把你叫做阿福，这很正常，拥有你这么棒的孩子，他们才是那个有福气的人。”  
  
阿福微笑着，努力啃着Arthur的手指头，咿咿呀呀地叫个不停。  
  
Arthur说：“而我每天都会想念你。想着你过着正常的生活，幸福又快乐的样子。我永远不会忘记你。你会成为我曾拥有过的最美好的梦，你是我的另一种不同的生活的模样，如果我当初作出了不同的选择，成为了另一个不同的人，说不定就能够拥有像你这么完美的孩子。”  
  
阿福没有说话，严肃地看着他，仿佛她真的能明白。接着她咯咯笑起来，试着让自己滚下床。  
  
Arthur小心翼翼地给她洗了个澡。他梳着她那小撮头发，把那只鲜艳的花蝴蝶结系在她头上。Arthur让她照镜子看看自己长什么样，阿福皱起眉头看着镜子里那个漂亮的影子。  
  
“好了。”Arthur亲了亲她的脸颊，抓起他给她收拾好的背包。“我们出发吧。”


	14. Chapter 14

**第十四章**  
  
“你知道吗，我也是有病人的，”看到Arthur走进诊室，Stephen这么说，“是那种有预约挂号的病人。”  
  
“我知道，”Arthur说，“感谢他们让我插队。”  
  
“呃，我听说是你那个死人脸把每个人都吓跑了吧。”  
  
Arthur没有回答。Arthur也不可能回答。他现在正把自己藏在专业前哨的外表下。他的脑里自动生成一张待办事项清单，一项一项地完成。阿福在他的怀里对他唱着歌，他坚决没搭理。  
  
“给。”他递给Stephen一叠收养文件。  
  
Stephen自觉地接过去，然后翻了一遍，抬头看他。“Arthur，我不干这种事。”  
  
“我知道。但我需要你帮我完成。我无法亲自完成。这是她的包裹。我给她买了一大包衣服，我想也没什么必要浪费掉这些。”  
  
Stephen拿过包裹，冷静地看了Arthur一眼，说：“好吧。”  
  
Arthur停了一秒。他以为Stephen会想要说服他放弃这事。阿福的叫喊声打破了沉默，她把头后仰，枕在Arthur的肩膀上。  
  
然后，Arthur继续说：“我还给她写了这封信。”他把封口的信封交给Stephen。“我希望能把这信给她的收养者。我认为她需要得到解释。我希望她能够得到解释。我从来没有得到过解释，而这……我只是希望她不要走我的老路，可以吗？”  
  
“好的。”Stephen没有说什么其他话。  
  
阿福转过身，把脸埋在Arthur的颈窝里，紧紧抓住他的衬衫，用力窝进他的怀里。那么一瞬间里，Arthur以为自己无法呼吸了，他抵抗着自己想回抱她的冲动，想用鼻子蹭她那搓头发，亲吻她的头顶，轻声对她说些废话让她咯咯大笑，快乐地蹭着他。  
  
“还有她的猫玩具。”Arthur清了清喉咙，继续对Stephen说：“我知道这很可笑，但她真的很喜欢这东西，你知道的，她的玩具也不多，这么突如其来的变化，她起码得保留一点熟悉的东西，还有，噢天呐，我真的做不到。”他突然崩溃了，他真的没有办法放手让阿福离开。就连他的身体也不允许他这么做。  
  
他死死抱住阿福，用力得连阿福都抗议地叫起来，他闻着她的问道，亲吻着她说：“我做不到。我真的做不到。”  
  
“是的，”Stephen平静地说着，听起来一点也不惊讶。“你根本做不到。Arthur，你究竟想要什么？”  
  
Arthur从来不是那种想要什么就说出来的人，他总是把这一切归结于他的疲惫，他尽其所能地不让心里那堵否认之墙坍塌，和那些在他身体里的那些话汹涌而出。 “我想要她，我想成为那个能保护她、为她抵挡住柜子里的怪兽的人，我想成为那个当她跌倒的时候给她依靠的人，我想看着她一天天长大，我想让她成为我留给这个世界最珍贵的礼物，我想给她所有她需要的安稳和守护，让她成为世界上最幸福快乐的人。”  
  
“我已经让你在这场闹剧中演了这么久了，现在够了没？”说完，Stephen把收养文件一点点撕掉。  
  
“但我不能养她。”Arthur说。但他却使劲把阿福抱得要多紧有多紧。  
  
“你当然可以养她。Arthur，我真不想把这么显而易见的事点出来，但你已经一直在养她了。她一直都是你的孩子。而且你也做得不错。应该说你做得很好。任何人在你的处境下都不可能做得比你更好。”  
  
“我根本不知道怎么当一个父亲。”Arthur绝望地说。  
  
“Arthur，没有人一开始就知道怎么做父母的。人人都是这样。”  
  
Arthur亲了亲阿福的脸颊，闻着她的婴儿香味，阿福举起小手拍了拍他的额头，仿佛在说，没事的，我们可以一起过好。阿福想起Eames说过没有人和事能把阿福从他身边带走。也许阿福真的已经跟他连成一体了。也许阿福也在爱着他。  
  
“我会不会很自私？”他纠结地问道。  
  
“Arthur，你会是一个很棒的父亲。她可是一个罪犯和一个坚强、勇敢又机智的母亲所生下的孩子。说实话，我真的想不到有什么父母能比你跟Eames更适合她了。”  
  
“我把跟Eames的一切全搞砸了。”Arthur悲惨地说。  
  
“你想知道我是怎么看你的吗？”Stephen冷静地说着。“你不是一个真正的悲观主义者。你其实就是一个乐观主义者。只是你过于害怕，不敢朝着积极的方面看。别再这样了。你会没事的，我保证。把快乐还给自己吧。给你。”Stephen从白袍里抽出一个信封递给Arthur。  
  
“这是什么？”Arthur惊讶地问。  
  
“Eames的。”  
  
Arthur吓了一跳，看着他说：“什么？你什么时候跟Eames聊过天？”  
  
“我跟他现在可以算得上是朋友了。”Stephen说。  
  
Arthur连吃惊怀疑的时间都没有，连忙撕开信封。  
  
 _“你并没有搞砸，记得吗，我们可是‘我们’， **你个大傻瓜** 。来找我吧。”_


	15. Chapter 15

**第十五章**  
  
Eames打开门，外面大雨倾盆，谢天谢地，Arthur浑身湿淋淋地站在门口，怀里还抱着个婴儿。他们一起瞪着他。  
  
Arthur大骂出口：“你个大混蛋，逼我飞到伦敦，这里一直在下雨。”  
  
“Love，进来吧。”Eames平静地说着，把门开得大一些。  
  
Arthur没有进去。Arthur把他拉出门外，让他也全身湿透；把他顶到墙上，用尽力气狠狠地亲吻着他，如同濒死之人。接着Arthur停下来，把脸埋进Eames的颈窝，喘息着透着气，说：“我做不到——我放不下她——我不能——”  
  
“嘘，Darling。”Eames亲吻着他的侧脸，他对Arthur说的话也仿佛带着某种神秘的魔力：“一切都会好起来的。”Arthur明显放松下来，靠进他双臂间，而Eames把阿福解救出来，她刚刚被挤着了，表情正在纠结于“很高兴见到你”和“我们为什么得呆在外面淋雨”之间。“你好啊，阿福，”他说，“刚度过了一场大冒险对吧？”接着说，“进来吧，还下着雨呢。”  
  
“这不合理，”Eames把他拉进来的时候Arthur还在絮絮叨叨个不停，“这一点都不合理。”  
  
“为什么？”Eames耐心地提问，从前厅的桌面上抓过一条毛巾，因为他一直都在等Arthur飞到他身边。他已经在伦敦好好规划过位置，但他无法阻止下雨。他用毛巾擦着阿福的头发。她戴着那只花蝴蝶结发夹，但它看起来已经有点脏了。  
  
“我养不了孩子的，Eames。我在做什么呢？我居然没有放弃她的收养权，还他妈的带着她飞过大西洋。我一定是疯了。”  
  
阿福也在吧嗒吧嗒地对Eames说着话。说了很多话。好像是在跟Arthur的比赛唠叨似的。显然自从Eames离开后他们发生了很多事。  
  
Eames对阿福说：“接着发生了什么，小心肝？Arthur完全就是个傻瓜对吧？是啊，我都习惯了。”  
  
“Eames，我是认真的。”Arthur抱怨着。  
  
Eames看着他，慢慢踱着步穿过玄关，手拨过头发。“我知道你是认真的，”Eames说，“Darling。”Eames靠向前，用毛巾擦过Arthur的头发。  
  
Arthur抓住他的手，Eames以为自己会被拍开，但Arthur只是抬头无助地看着他，Eames的心仿佛裂开了一小瓣。他心想，这就是他爱上Arthur的原因。因为在一切表象之下，是一个爱意满满到几乎让自己支离破碎的Arthur。  
  
“Darling，”Eames又喊了一遍，这次叫得更加温柔，他亲吻着Arthur的前额，“停下来，喘口气吧。你在感情上开窍前能不先崩溃吗？”  
  
“不行，”Arthur悲惨地说，“我太不会处理感情了。这就是你想要的父亲兼男友吗？”  
  
“你口中的这个父亲兼男友，他的心地也非常的善良，还相当热心？”  
  
“不，”Arthur说，“他是个非常卑鄙的人。他的手上沾满各种各样的鲜血，以及——”  
  
“在你统计自己人生的得分时，只算了自己做过的那些坏事。你从来不给自己算上那些好事。你救了我，还救了阿福——”  
  
“好吧，但是——”  
  
“你还经常救Cobb的命。意念植入那次，你救了每一个人的命。你算上这些了吗？”  
  
“我只是在做我的本职工作而已，Eames。我怎么能不——”  
  
“你完全不知道自己是个怎么样的人。别生我的气。你的确不知道。你了解一切的一切，但我更了解你，我可是个研究Arthur的专家。你非常讨人喜欢。你比自以为自己只能勉强配得上的那些人都要好得多。包括我。你如此狂热地热恋着我们，甚至爱得都有点疯狂了。阿福不久就会看出来你是个多么蠢的大傻瓜，然后拼命地控制你。我只是小小地、略微提点过她一下而已。Darling，老实说，你犯下的唯一错误就是你并不是一个人的。你是‘我们’的一部分，我们是‘我们’。”  
  
阿福蹭来蹭去，咿咿呀呀地说着话，显然已经准备好要探索Eames的公寓了。  
  
Arthur看着她，深吸了一口气，说：“这地方的婴儿保护措施做得有多烂？”  
  
“我可是好好准备过的，”Eames把宝宝放下来，“可以说我已经预计过、早有准备了。”  
  
“那我要是真的像我说的那样放弃她的抚养权怎么办？如果我并没有你以为的那么满怀父爱，那怎么办？”  
  
“记得吗，我跟Stephen聊过天。我知道他会掌握你的举动，所以我对他说你要是真的放弃了，那就让我来收养她。”  
  
Arthur瞪着他。“你要收养她？”  
  
“当然了，Arthur。你以为只有你一个爱着她吗？”  
  
Arthur沉默了许久。他的眼眶已经盈满泪水，Eames被这Arthur式的情绪激动而感染到了，他感觉自己被肾上腺素与疲累的强力结合所点燃了。  
  
但Arthur说：“Eames，我可是带着孩子，坐飞机飞过了大西洋。你可真是个混蛋。”接着推了他一下。  
  
Eames笑起来，跟在阿福后面看着她爬进客厅。“你是自找的。”Eames温柔地说。“我可不想让你认为你可以养成不需要我帮忙的习惯。你要是一开始就听我的话，让我帮你，那就没有这场跨洋飞行啦。”  
  
“我是有点太过分了。”Arthur承认。接着，他迟疑着，说：“其实我也不太在意那个宠物名。”  
  
Eames早就知道了，但他很惊讶Arthur居然开口说了出来。他停了一会儿，让自己冷静下来，才继续说道：“她这次坐飞机怎么样？”  
  
“事实上，还挺不错的。”Arthur说。“我告诉她我们要来看你了，我想她大概是看在你的份上而决定忍耐一下。但我们还是非常讨厌你。”  
  
Eames笑了。  
  
“你不用拐杖了。”Arthur说。  
  
“他们说我应该试着放下拐杖，让肌肉一点点地恢复成能够支撑体重的原状。现在你们两都来了，你说我们带她环游欧洲，好不好？”他把茶几上那杯准备了一段时间的酒递给Arthur。  
  
“你把酒都倒好了。”Arthur说。  
  
“我也许一直都在跟踪着你哦。”Eames承认说。  
  
“我……”Arthur低头看着酒杯，接着再次抬头看Eames，他挺了挺肩膀，鼓起勇气。  
  
啊，Eames心想，要演讲了。  
  
Arthur说：“我很擅长独自处理事情。不管你怎么想，但我的确很了解自己。我知道自己擅长什么，知道自己的缺点是什么，这些我都是思考过很久的事情。”  
  
Eames开口想反驳Arthur的话。“但我不擅长与别人一起成为‘我们’。我还没习惯……那样的我。在成为‘我们’上面，我做得非常糟糕。我以前是这样，现在也是这样，而且我不知道以后还会在成为‘我们’上做错多少次。而且我不想逼你加入到‘我们’……因为‘我们’不止是我跟你两个人，还有她。也许你想象中的‘我们’是你我二人四处逃亡逃避国际黑帮的追捕，环游世界到处做爱，但我能给的‘我们’只能是你跟我，还有她。如果你不想要这样，也没关系。我没关系的。如果你觉得你是为了阿福而被逼这样，其实真的没必要的。我总会找到别的办法。”  
  
“Arthur，仔细听我说，”Eames说，“我这一生渴望的所有的东西——所有一切——现在都在这个房子里了。所有。我根本一点儿都不在乎外面究竟发生什么。当你把她带回家的时候，你已经改变了我们的人生，而我觉得这真他妈是个绝妙的主意。这比我跟你一起冒过的任何险都要疯狂。我知道只有你能让我感到彻底的惊喜、彻底地快乐。我希望余下的人生里能有你一直给我惊喜。但我依然认为我们应该环游世界到处做爱，只是再加上她而已。”  
  
Arthur看着他，然后笑了。他说：“我找到一份工作。”  
  
Eames眨眨眼。“你找到什么？”  
  
“企业安全，”Arthur说，“当然了，是潜意识安全。”   
  
“你已经找到工作了，”Eames有点晕，“我是说，我早就想过你已经全部计划好了，但还是……”  
  
阿福追着她不知道哪里找来的台球，全速爬出来。Eames惊讶于她现在已经爬动地如此灵活了。Arthur一定在她身上花了不少力气。  
  
“台球？”Arthur问，“婴儿保护型的吗？”  
  
“这太大了，她吞不下去的。”Eames说。  
  
Arthur叹了口气，走去把台球捡起来，说：“我已经把这个工作邀请拖了一段时间了。因为我不确定我是不是想……我不知道……”Arthur叹着气说，“去他妈的，真要在那里工作的话，我不知道自己是不是真的舍得放弃经常看到你的机会。”Arthur迅速地说着，仿佛现在不说就没机会开口了，“但如果你……如果你愿意跟我回家，留在我所在的地方，那我就立刻接受这份工作。这样能给她提供到一份安稳的生活，而且依然会有出差的机会，我觉得不算太沉闷。我们可以生活在你喜欢的地方，我还没想好定居在哪里。”Arthur抱着阿福的屁股，而她则抗议着台球被拿走，他就像是天生会这么抱一样，完全没有思考过的、下意识这么做。  
  
Eames看着Arthur，他爱Arthur爱得甚至让自己受伤。“那她以后要去哪里上大学？”  
  
“她喜欢哪里都行。”Arthur说。  
  
“但你是不是已经把钱都存好了？”  
  
Arthur耸耸肩，承认道：“的确是有这么一笔基金。”  
  
Eames走上前，吻了Arthur，然后亲了阿福一下，又继续吻Arthur。“我爱你。”他说。  
  
Arthur对他说：“我已经想过了，我也爱你。我为你而疯狂。我迷恋着你。”  
  
Eames说：“但是Darling，这些我早知道了啊。”  
  
“我他妈也很讨厌你。”Arthur说。  
  
“我们会过着超级美满幸福的生活的，我的小花瓣。”Eames高兴地说。  
  
“我很期待。”Arthur说。Eames知道他是故意说得这么干巴巴的，但Eames也知道他每一个字都是认真的。  
  
  
  
 **完**  
  
 **译者逼逼叨：**

我爱我家勤劳的beta黄瓜大人！  
作者在文最后附上一段话，有兴趣看英文的可以戳下面地址看一下：  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/2585522/chapters/5942549>  
以及新出的元旦番外（英文）：  
<http://archiveofourown.org/works/3074036>  
感谢大家对这篇文的支持，特别几乎每更必回的熟脸孔，谢谢你们的鼓励XD  
还有啰嗦点再重复一句，喜欢这文的话请点进[原文页面](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2585522)点个kudo！鞠躬！


End file.
